Noodle's Sabotage
by Faust's-Rebellion
Summary: 2-D and Murdoc have began a pleasant but secretive relationship. When Noodle finds a camera and an opportunity, her darker side comes forth to wreak havoc and torment Murdoc. Can their love stand the test? Can be a side story of Styrofoam and Zombies.
1. Caught

TimeOfDay: eh...11 pm-ish

Location: Carpark of Kong Studio, inside the Winnie

Murdoc settled deeper into the worn loveseat, eyes glazed in muted happiness as he stared at the beaten television set. His arm over 2-D's shoulders, watching some random Disney crap they'd rented the night before, Murdoc felt the warm bit of happiness grow. The quiet noise that filled the room was just enough to derail his train of lazy thought, but not enough to distract him from the warmth that he and the lead singer shared.

Stuart was watching with child-like attentiveness, though was snapped back into reality if Murdoc so much as twitched. There was something inside of him that squirmed delightedly at every little movement the bassist produced and it made the boy inwardly chuckle at himself. He watched with a small grin, the character having a joyful childhood flashback. Subconsciously, Stu snuggled closer to Murdoc's side and let his head lay against his shoulder.

Murdoc blinked rapidly at the touch, a smile adorning his face as a tuft of 2-D's hair tickled his nose. His arm tightened over 2-D's shoulder, holding him firm. A second passed before he made up his mind. Burying his face among the bright blue locks, Murdoc deposited a kiss to the top of 2-D's head.

The singer let out a small, breathy giggle; leaning his head back on Murdoc's shoulder and smiling up at him. His heart had lept at the small kiss, not having expected it, and following was a small pink blush. A gap-toothed grin graced his features and 2D happily nuzzled against Murdoc's neck.

Murdoc pulled at 2-D a bit, hoping to coerce him into his lap. "Enjoyin' yerself, D?"

"Yup!" The singer chimed, easily shifting his light weight over to the bassist's lap and turning so his lanky legs were spread off to one side of them. He dared a small peck on Murdoc's lips, adding playfully, "ah mean, dis movie is gweat~!" He motioned towards the TV, glancing over to see if he had any remote idea what was going on and finding he didn't.

A soft dark chuckle escaped Murdoc before he took 2-D's moment of weakness to attack his neck in a searing kiss, nuzzling and sucking until a bright hickey was left in its wake. He sneered at his own handiwork, laughing to himself.

The singer let out a surprised, yet delighted, noise. Regardless of what his brain told it to do, his head hesitated to move back to the bassist; allowing him to finish before doing so. Stuart's previous blush had exploded into a dazzling reddish color and the boy gave Murdoc a more substantial kiss. He wasn't sure what or why, but that seemed to click two little somethings called self-control and common sense off.

Murdoc's lips moved frantically against Stuart's, heat growing in the pit of his stomach as their tongues dueled. Panting, Murdoc pulled away with a wettish sounding smack. "D, luv..." he whispered huskily, dazed...

The singer seemed out of it for a moment, large hands splayed over Murdoc's shoulders to keep him from simply collapsing onto the older man's chest. "Hm..?" He blinked a bit, giving Murdoc a needy look and knitting his brows as though to ask why the kiss had ended.

"Yer in fer it now," he growled nipping hard at his jaw, biting his way up to the thin man's lips once more, capturing them and positively ravishing him. His hands, meanwhile, roamed over 2-D's sides, scratching lightly, playfully, over his ribs to find that certain spot...

Stuart quickly lost himself- hands slipping beneath Murdoc's shirt to caress his back and mouth moving hungrily against the bassist's. Though this hadn't happened many times between them, 2D felt absolutely no hesitation in handing himself over to Murdoc. Deny it as he might, and he doubted he ever would, there simply was no getting over how much he enjoyed these moments. 2D suddenly let out a small, drowned noise into the kiss as a nail dipped into a particular part of his ribs.

"Bed," he groaned, poking 2-D again in that same sensitive spot. He paused a moment to pinch D's hip lightly, prompting him along. "Now."

Stuart shivered and let out a small giggle, pulling out of the man's lap- yet only to bound backward so as to be out of arm's reach. He had a teasing and mischievous grin on his face as he motioned towards Murdoc and himself. "Yeh wont meh, yewr gunna 'ave t' come 'n git meh~!"

Murdoc grumbled loudly, leaning forward in his seat. "Oh, D...yew gonna play games wit me?" He reached out, smirking at the younger man, swiping at the air even though he was well out of reach.

"Maaaybe~" Stu said with a small giggle, taking another step back. "C'mon, Mudsy, yew c'n do i'!" He cheered playfully as the bassist continued to sit.

Despite being shorter than the singer, Murdoc appeared to grow a great deal as he unfurled himself from the couch cushions. He glared scoldingly down on Stupot, the twinkle in his eye letting him know it was all in good fun. "Now, D. It's not nice to tease..."

2D put a hand on his hip and cocked his head slightly, giving Murdoc a look of his own. "Woll ah guess 've been spendin' t'much time wif yew cos ah dun' wanna be nice." He grinned again, sticking his tongue out at Murdoc and stepping back once more to stay out of reach.

"Come 'ere , dullard," he said as he swiped at the teasing bugger.

2D slunk around beside the bassist quickly, managing to pounce on him from behind and wrap his stick-thin arms around Murdoc's middle. He placed a tender kiss on the older's neck before releasing him and trotting back out of reach with a slightly more heated grin.

"Dammit, D," Muds froze under the kiss, pleasure lacing his senses at the sensation.

"Aw, wo's wrong, Mudsy?" The boy asked, a face look of sympathy showing on his face as he tried not to giggle. He was enjoying this, though he didn't plan on holding out much longer. He didn't want to irritate Murdoc and he was rather eager to get things going.

"Yew's bein' a arse, thass wus wrong."

He approached the singer, smirking at the knowledge that 2-D's back was to the mattress and the singer didn't seem to notice.

"Such 'arsh language!" Stuart pretended to be angered by this, hands on his hips and a cute little pout rising on his face. Of course there were obvious hints at a grin and the boy was sure the approaching bassist -whom he made no move to get away from- would notice.

The sight of such a face made heat flash straight to his nether regions. Such actions could do no better to Murdoc's mind. He took two steps closer, each hand flashing out to hold the bed bars fast. Finally, 2-D's back was pressed against the cool metal. Trapped. A cruel grin flashed over his face, long tongue licking his pointed teeth obscenely.

2D glanced over his shoulder, realizing his predicament quickly. "Huh, looky the'e." He mused with a chuckle, noticing how quickly the tables had changed. He thought it best to put thing back the way they'd been, pouncing onto Murdoc and knocking him against the mattress. The singer flashed him a lust-filled, gap-toothed grin before letting his light frame lay flush against Murdoc's and he claimed the bassist's mouth.

Murdoc winced as their teeth clinked together, quickly folding into the routine of the kiss, hips grinding deliciously.

Stu could feel his insides squirm as the wonderful sensation wormed its way through his lithe figure. He was hardly conscious of the fact that he moved to return it, too lost in the deep, needy kiss to really care. His pale fingers delved into Murdoc's raven mop, lost to the world as they worked at his scalp in a rather tender way.

A sensual groan alit the air. Murdoc may have reviled that little sensitivity to the singer some weeks ago, but Murdoc had done his own digging at D's body. His fingers crept down incredibly long legs to the juncture behind Stu's knee, stroking and tickling the sensitive skin there.

2D couldn't stop a coo that was muffled against Murdoc's lips, blushing a bit at himself but not flustered enough to break the breath-taking kiss. His hands took their time trailing down Murdoc's body to his hips, where he slipped his nimble fingers beneath the older man's clothes and felt around for a second. He smiled a bit, drawing back for a breath as he simultaneously applied pressure to the dips of Murdoc's hips.

"Ehhh...fuuk, D..."

The pressure was nothing if not welcome. Murdoc quickly flipped them, sliding down the younger boy's body not unlike a stripper would, looking him dead in the eyes as he did so.

The younger lad gave him a surprisingly heated smile, one you wouldn't expect from 2D. He no longer minded being on the bottom, having known it would happen once things hit a certain point. Though he was a bit unhappy with the loss of his best mate's mouth, he had a feeling it wouldn't be too much longer before he got it back.

Slipping a long fingered grip around the singer's ankle, Murdoc made quick work of the white laces that held 2-D's Chuck Taylor Converse in place. Dragging off both shoes and socks, he pushed gently at his favorite foot (the left, for its tapered toes, some of which Stu could move individually)until it was as flat as the joint could make it without pain. The pose was much like a ballerina might adopt; toes pointed, leg a smooth line to the end. Murdoc ran his cheek along that line, savoring his skin. A peasant to a Goddess. With his idle hand, the bassist ran the opposite way, up the line instead of down, pushing the denim jeans out of the way, up to his knee. His fingers lingered on the previously tortured spot a moment before sweeping down to his foot in one fluid motion.

"Luv, yer divine," he whispered huskily, nuzzling the round knob of D's ankle bone and touching at the hollow just before his heel. A kiss was planted to the supple flesh that was the top of his foot before a wickedly long tongue lavished the underside with one quick lick. Teasing? Murdoc would show him teasing.

Stu shivered and couldn't help a small, pleased noise. He didn't understand how Murdoc always knew just where to hit to make him react -he didn't know himself where those spots were- but that only made it that much better. 2D's toes automatically curled as Murdoc's tongue came into contact with the sensitive skin, eliciting another breathy sound from the lad.

Murdoc bit his lip to stifle another bout of laughter, moving to administer the same treatment to the other foot, constantly keeping a wary eye on the man under him, watching for any discomfort.

2D's reactions didn't differ highly until Murdoc's claw unwittingly traced over a cut he'd gotten earlier. He jumped a bit, blinking down at Murdoc with a chuckle- his expression saying he'd startled himself more then he'd startled the bassist. He shook his head at himself before flopping back into his previous position, his self-teasing grin still in place.

"A'righ', luv?" he inquired gently, looking over the half-healing wound with some interest before working his way back up D's body, plating a hand against the mattress on either side of 2-D's hips, hair mussed and face flushed slightly at their actions.

With pale fingers ruffling through Murdoc's hair, 2D replied, "'m foin, Mudsy." He had a certain excitement lacing his voice that he hoped would encourage Murdoc to move along. Although Stu was all for playing around, he also liked to get down to business.

Murdoc growled lightly, nipping along from 2-D's wrist to his shoulder. His lips met cloth, bringing forth a snarl of irritation. He pushed at the hem of the Free Tibet shirt, freeing Stuart's concave stomach. "Off," he groaned, impatient.

2D let out a small giggle at Murdoc's frustration, easily tugging his shirt off and tossing it to the side. His thin frame show mostly faded marks of abuse, or love, though some shone rather angrily as only been inflicted a short while before. The singer seemed unaffected, giving Murdoc's collar a tug and giving him a feisty kiss.

The heat pooled in his stomach, trying to scratch together enough smarts to kiss as good as he was getting while fumbling to unfasten 2-D's jeans. There was a bit of muffled cursing on Murdoc's behalf, but he was soon worming his hands along 2-D's newly exposed hips.

2D, too caught up in the kiss to stop himself, shivered and moved his hips up against Murdoc's gruff hands. The friction between smooth and rough produced a small coo that found itself tossed carelessly into Murdoc's mouth. Stuart only broke away from the kiss to catch his breath and relieve Murdoc of his shirt; quickly pulling him back down after.

"Stu," Murdoc murmured, most of the noise becoming swallowed by the kiss. His hands dipped lower, frantic with lust now.

Stuart could feel his hands going steadily lower and tried to kiss with all the more heated passion. His boney fingers moved along Murdoc's back, stopping to investigate each little dip and protrusion with dull nails and shaky movements. He could feel the desire flaring up inside of him with every touch and noted vaguely that it felt a hell of a lot different than with any bird or girlfriend he'd had in the past.

"D...Stu, listen..." Murdoc pulled away from the kiss slowly, eyes hazed over with passion. He bit his lip, hoping the other's feelings weren't hurt.

The singer's lips hung open slightly, vast, soulless eyes blinking slowly up at him. "W-wot?" His voice slurred and he had to reach up and wipe away a thin trail of saliva that'd started at the corner of his mouth- though which it belonged to, he wasn't sure.

A moment passed as Murdoc both fought to catch his breath and tried to remember what it was he was going to say. "I luv yew, Stu," he whispered, nuzzling at his jaw, licking at the hickey he'd left earlier and feeling a pang of guilt for every bruise he saw.

The lustful haze that'd settled over the younger lad's mind subtly cleared away as the words began to register. His dark eyes flickered down to the shaggy, dark hair that loomed over his fragile neck and he forced himself to swallow. "Y-yeh wot..?" 2D asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Wha'? I do, D. I know I neavah said it much befor'...bu' I do." He backed up enough to look 2-D in the eyes. "Yew okay wif dat, righ'?"

2D's eyes widened a bit, and, though his lips were moving, no sound left them. He wanted to say something, yet his vocals were far too shocked to work with him and create something. His hands remained still on Murdoc's back and his gaze set on his eyes, though it was nearly un-readable how he felt. He wasn't even sure.. hearing that may have induced a minor heart attack that he was simply delayed feeling. "U-uhm.." He finally managed to utter.

"Stupot? Stuart?" Murdoc's brow furrowed, pulling away, afraid he'd done the worst for their relationship. He sat up, heart hammering in his bare chest.

The boy shook himself out of it, following Murdoc into a sitting position and letting out a weak smile. "S-sowwy, jus', er.. supwised." He said softly, pulling closer to Murdoc and adding quietly, "yew should awready know ah love yew too, Mudsy."

Murdoc ducked his head bashfully, color flushing his face. "Yeh, D, I do." He glanced up into his eyes quickly, suddenly shy. "Mehbe yew could prove it to me?" he said with a smirk.

Stuart nuzzled against Murdoc's cheek, drawing back and flashing a gap-toothed smile. "Ah coul' twy, at leas'." The boy chimed quietly, moving his chin up and pressing his already parted lips to Murdoc's. Though it still contained his heated passion, his movements seemed a bit more loving and a bit less lust-driven.

Murdoc kissed back slowly, hands threading their way through 2-D's blue locks delicately. "I luv yew, D."

Stu reply was muffled by his mate's lips as he said, "ah love yeh mo'e den yew know, Mudsy~" He pressed his thin front to Murdoc's and tipped his head to deepen the kiss, enjoying the sensation of the older's claws on his scalp. His own pianist fingers played along Murdoc's exposed back; halting as they reached the edge of his jeans and giving them a questioning tug.

"HmmMmmm..." Murdoc mumbled into 2-D's mouth, lifting and rolling his hips, offering the front of his jeans to 2-D's eager hands.

2D's hands followed the rather familiar path down Murdoc's fronts, taking the button between his thin fingers and popping it open. He pulled down the zipper and smirked a bit into the kiss as he pulled the denim over Murdoc's hips and exposing the top of his olive thighs. Stuart took a moment to trace a finger over the surprisingly smooth surface.

A hiss escaped his lips as Murdoc tore away from 2-D's lips. Biting the inside of his cheek, Murdoc gave D's shoulder a gentle nudge. "Lie down, luv," he murmured sweetly, enraptured by 2-D's presence.

2D grinned teasingly, laying back on his elbows and giving Murdoc an expectant look. He was rather amused by the older's reaction and decided on trying his thighs again later; anything to try and get even for all the teasing Murdoc had done to him times previous.

A hard bite was administered to 2D's collar bone as Murdoc wriggled his way out of his pants. Licking and nipping his way down, the bassist grinned up at his lover upon reaching his hips, pressing down just as 2D had to him. "Ready, luv?"

Stu squirmed a bit under the pressure but nodded and gave him a rather lust-high smile. He found himself momentarily entranced by Murdoc's eyes- the foggy set of ruby and onyx seemed to peer straight into him and he squirmed delightedly at the feeling.

There was a moment of hesitation as Murdoc caught his breath. Then, all at once, he slipped D into his mouth, creating a friction and warmth he'd probably never experienced before. Unless Paula... His heart skipped a beat and he redoubled his efforts, determined.

The singer let out a melodic hum, his hands fleeting to Murdoc's dark hair in a near automatic fashion. Unbenounced to Murdoc, Paula had done something similar once, but Stuart had despised it as she'd- he was quick to push the details from his mind as Murdoc seemed to start up twice as passionate as before, drawing another noise from the younger lad.

A brief thought flickered through Murdoc's mind to bring a recording mic to the Winnie next time. Such delicate sounds could earn them millions...though most likely Murdoc would have kept the tape all to himself. He suckled softly, swallowing hard around D's flesh and groaning. Murdoc used both hands to slide over Stu's chest and stomach. The touch was warm, electric...

Stuart's breathing was short and quick and his beautiful pale face flushed red. He had the subtle feeling of the bones in his legs turning to jelly and he was sure, had he been standing, he wouldn't have been able to stay on his feet. Dark eyes cracked open enough to give Murdoc a lust-clouded yet grateful and loving gaze.

Murdoc unfortunately had to break the incredible feeling for his lover, enough to lift his head and sigh, panting softly. His one hand tangled in the blue mess of hair as he smashed their mouths together, hungry for more.

Stuart eagerly returned the kiss, pulling Murdoc up a bit more so the bassist covered his thin, nude body. Despite the burning pleasure that coursed its way throughout him, 2D was rather chilled by the cool Winnie air. Murdoc's taste was tainted with his own and he couldn't help but think that they were perfect together.

Murdoc shivered lightly at the raw contact, leaving tiny pinpricks of pleasure down his spine. "D, luv...?" he whispered around the harsh, fast movements of their lips.

His eyes drifted open half way to give Murdoc a questioning gaze. He drew back enough to free the older's lips from his own kiss-swollen ones so he could say whatever it was he needed to.

"I d-..." Murdoc caught a glimpse of silver from the corner of his eye. He snapped his attention to the window beside them, wary.

Stu gave him a confused look, turning his head to stare out the window as well. He was dazed and felt high as a kite, so he had to really focus to see the seemingly far off window. "Wot is i', Mudsy?"

"Nofin', D. Don' worry 'bout it; I alre'dy forgot whut I was gonna say, luv." He rolled his hips, desperate to get 2D's mind off their current topic. Murdoc's length pressed against the younger boy's, causing the perfect friction.

2D was caught off guard by the sudden attention to his nether regions, unable to stifle a breathy, singing moan. He blushed at himself and tried to hold down another as he gave Murdoc's shoulders a tug down and reclaimed his best mate's mouth.

Murdoc put his all into the kiss, trying to distract him from the hand lifting his thigh, the preparation being done. He smirked happily, hoping to have succeeded so far.

2D, though unaware of what Murdoc was doing, cooperated with lifting his thin legs. His arms were wrapped snugly around Murdoc's neck, keeping the kiss firm and deep- giving him a gloriously light-headed feeling.

"Ahh, Stu, yer luvly..."

He nuzzled against his face gently, an eskimo kiss of sorts, though it would have been much easier had his nose been of normal features. He nibbled and bit at those thin lips. "Did yew know tha'?"

The younger boy smiled a bit, blushing in a sweeter way over his already flushed features. "Fanks, Mudsy~" 2D said in a soft voice through his almost forgotten panting. "'n yewr fockin' amazin', mate," he breathed against Murdoc's ear as he nuzzled against his cheek.

Murdoc gasped softly at the quiet curse. 2D suddenly going from silly and shy to heated and bad-boy made Murdoc impatient. He could wait no longer. Having drawn up his left thigh, Murdoc gave him a final sweet kiss. "Ready, luv? This may 'urt at firs', but try tah relax, eh?" His hip rolled again, showing 2D's clouded mind what he meant.

The boy gave Murdoc's earlobe an affirmative nip between gums and teeth, whispering, "yeh, ah twust yew." He'd been through plenty of pain in his life, especially involving Murdoc, so he was sure this wasn't going to be anything to sweat over- or so he reassured himself as a bit of a sweat gathered beneath his bangs.

It was sudden. Tight heat and pleasure and pain all at once. Murdoc couldn't help but groan at the sensation. His eyes closed tight, he thrust inside his lover as softly as possible without throwing himself over the edge of pleasure. The moment he had the sense to open mismatched eyes, he gazed down upon 2D's face lovingly, seeing...

Stuart's expression was pinched in a look of forced calm as he tried not to move. He blinked his dark eyes open once he felt Murdoc's gaze on him, trembling hands moving through the shorter bits of hair on the back of Murdoc's neck to show that he was, overall, doing okay. It hurt, of course, -feeling as though he was being torn in two, especially considering his slim build- but it was something he could endure for Murdoc.

The peace in 2D's face was too artificial. Murdoc held himself in place, waiting for 2D to adjust to the intrusion, knowing that he must find that certain place inside him that would white out everything else. "Easy, Stuart," he murmured, using his free hand to stroke 2D's hair, kissing his brow and accidentally tasting the salty sweat that lied there. He focused on 2D, never looking up as he caught a second glimpse of that silver whatever. Probably nothing anyways; fluorescent lighting on a bit of broken glass in the carpark, probably.

"Y-yeh.." Stuart bit his lip as it came out more of a whimper then a word, swallowing hard. He gently pulled Murdoc down and placed a small, shaky kiss on his lips. He hoped to distract himself -and Murdoc- from the tearing pains until he could adjust. Admittedly, it wasn't as bad after a moment, but the thought of movement made it flare up once more.

"Shhhhh..." Murdoc placed a series of quick, light kisses over 2D's face. "Need to get yer mind off it, luv." He flicked his tongue over the pained man's lips, holding firm to that tiny strand of sanity he had left that told him not to move. And, Christ, it was hard to. 2D's body unknowingly pulsed around Murdoc's length, torn between drawing him deeper and pushing him out. "Try somethin' that'll occupy yeh." Murdoc nuzzled against his neck. "Sing fer me, Stu, eh?"

The singer returned the nuzzle, nodding slightly against Murdoc. "D-dweams a'en' bad, ah t-tu'ned back.. ah love the-" he muffled teh word, not wanting to say 'girl' but not wanting to offset the song, either. "But God o-only knows i's gettin' 'a-ard t'see the sun comin' frough.. ah love yew, b-but wot a'e we goin' t' do..?" His words trembled but held a certain sort of strength that the lad used to try and encourage Murdoc to just get it over with. It couldn't be half as bad once things got going.. he hoped.

Murdoc moved a bit inside him as he sang, hoping it was enough cover to distract 2D. "'S a'righ', D." He brushed a tuft of navy hair from the boy's face, straining to be as careful as possible.

He felt it clearly, but made no obvious reaction. He pulled closer to Murdoc, placing a tender kiss against the base of his neck. He didn't want his vocals to betray him and let the song trail off into the near-silence of the Winnie; marred only by their heavy breathing and a strange click from near the window.

"I'mma move, a'right?" Murdoc cradled 2D's head to the juncture of his shoulder and neck, holding him tight. The pressure was almost unbearable. He'd remained still for as long as his patience could muster. Now, he had to find that spot for D, to make all the pain vanish in a fit of pleasure.

"C-cou'se." He returned simply, as though Murdoc had the choice all along. The lad was completely at his mercy and would of done anything so long as it pleased his mate. He'd been like that since the moment he met Murdoc- the moment he fell in love. Anything and everything for him..

His toes curled in anticipation, eyes closed tightly and arms still wrapped around Murdoc as he buried his face in the crook of the older's neck.

Murdoc wished he could have made the pain evaporate. He'd caused enough for 2D, now it happened every time they made love. He thrust in a quickly as he could, hoping to strike his goal in one blow, but judging by the look on 2D's face, he'd missed, though not by much. Sweat beaded at his brow as he tried to concentrate on the pace he was trying to create between them, but it was difficult under the current feeling of guilt making a hole in the pit of his stomach. He didn't even attempt to mask his emotions, hoping that by putting them on display, 2D would be able to forgive him for the pain. Sometimes, Murdoc wished 2D was a woman, just so they'd be compatible in moments like this. Then again, he found it to be the most atrocious idea in the world. Changing 2D? Not possible.

2D, forcing his eyes open so he could meet Murdoc's gaze, could see all the raw emotion on his face. He swallowed hard, managing to lean up and place an insubstantial kiss on his lips. "S-s'okay.." He whispered against his lips, though the slight glitter of tears gave him away. Granted the pain was nearly unbearable, but he meant it. He hated seeing Murdoc so unprotected and vulnerable because of guilt, in turn making him feel bad for doing this. He shuddered with each thrust but didn't deny the next, instead reaching up and shakily brushing his hand through Murdoc's hair.

"I'm gettin' there, luv," Murdoc groaned, relishing in the feel of 2D's hand in his hair, but torn at the sight of his tears. Setting him down (but following as to keep 2D's hand in place), Muds thumbed away the glistening water with patient hands. "Soon," Murdoc began, hopelessness creeping into his voice. The strange click was lost among their panting.

The singer made a small noise of acknowledgement, giving Murdoc a weak smile. He wanted to comfort Murdoc above all else, seeing his turmoil. "S'foin, love.." 2D was aware of how hard Murdoc was trying and it warmed his heart- though the warmth was nearly lost as he came to the sinking realization that he couldn't show how much it meant to him quite yet.

Murdoc knew he hit it when the singer's body clenched around him. Murdoc let loose a string of curses and half-arsed vows to god, relief washing over him now that he was sure the worst was over.

2D released his own tightly held breath in the form of a breathy moan, the transition from pure pain to pleasure sending amazing waves of warmth throughout his thin limbs. There was still pain, but he was oblivious to it as he focused solely on Murdoc and the pleasure he created.

2D released his own tightly held breath in the form of a breathy moan, the transition from pure pain to pleasure sending amazing waves of warmth throughout his thin limbs. There was still pain, but he was oblivious to it as he focused solely on Murdoc and the pleasure he created.

Murdoc reveled in the sounds his lover created, thrusting numbly and finally letting go of that strand of sanity. He lost himself in the sensations he was experiencing, careful to avoid any bruised skin as he grasped at 2D's hip with one hand, the other planted firmly in the mattress just under 2D's shoulder to keep himself aloft. Though drunk on lust and love, he kept a careful ear out for any demands or protests.

Once Stuart was able to catch his breath enough to break into a steady pant, moans and coos mixed lovingly in, he tried to meet Murdoc's movements with his own. The pain was almost completely dissipated by this time, so he simply lost himself in the pleasure. "F-fock.. ah love yeh, Muds.." He breathed against his lover's collarbone, placing a few heated kisses on it.

"Yew...too...Mgghhh! Stu!" Murdoc gasped, clutching the frail boy closer, lost to the motion between the two of them. "Fuuk, Stu...more..."

2D's pants were now veiled with small vocalizations of the passion he felt between them; thin arms wound tighter around Murdoc's lower back and dull nails digging slightly half-moons into him. He was trembling with all the wonderful feelings, kissing up Murdoc's neck and capturing his lips with a subtle show of pure love.

"I'm...fuuk, Stu...I'm close..." he muttered around the kiss, preparing 2D for what was sure to be an endorphin-high inducing end. He dove deep into the kiss, nipping at the very tip of his tongue, running a hand down to the favored foot to press into the arch and play with curling toes. He couldn't resist the noises 2D made, rewarding him with sensitive touches and a searing kiss.

2D nodded in feverish agreeance, feeling the same sex-high rush. He was nearly singing against Murdoc's mouth with each thrust- far past self-control or flat out caring. The fact that Murdoc seemed to be doing everything, touching every sensitive area of him all at once, nearly pushed him over the edge and that gruff, gravely voice finally did it for him.

Their cries mingled as it all came crashing down upon their frantically trembling frames; the perfect cover for a dozen or so clicks of a button. Murdoc's arms threatened to buckle under him, but he never collapsed, lest he fall directly onto a gasping 2D, who lied in the very midst of the mattress with the sheets rumpled around him, naked and innocent, like baby Jesus himself. Murdoc smiled at the irony of it all, tucking damp (*and surprisingly long) locks behind his ear. "'Ow...wus it...luv? he panted, thoroughly worn out.

He let out a breathy giggle, arms using what little tension he had left to pull Murdoc down beside him and nuzzle close. "W-wonde'ful~" He chimed through his quick pants, placing a final kiss on Murdoc's salty lips -he was just as sweaty as the singer, no doubt- and ruffling his dark hair. It was more than worth the pain.

"Thas' good then," he chuckled, licking his lips clean of 2D's taste and nuzzling into his neck. "I try. Fer yew at leas'." His voice began fading with exhaustion, arms grasping Stu round the chest to hold him close. "Try to...keep away the pain...fer yew..." He chuckled softly, blinking slowly. "Cuse I love yew."

A soft, loving smile crossed Stu's face as he cuddled against Murdoc's raven hair. "Muds.. ah love yeh too, mate.." He was close to speechless, especially considering how spent he was feeling both physically and mentally. He nosed Murdoc's bangs out of the way and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

A sigh escaped his lips before he was dragged off to sleep...

Noodle let out a positively diabolical giggle, pulling her camera from the window of the Winnebago with a plot for some serious relaxation. Having 3 older brothers: awesome! Having two of those brothers fall in love and offer up some intense blackmail information: priceless!


	2. The Truth

TimeOfDay: ~10 a.m  
>Place: Inside the Winnie<p>

Murdoc groaned, holding his temple in one hand and the hem of the sheet in the other, not having the heart to wake 2D, who still slept so peacefully at his side. He had a throbbing headache, though, and was sorely tempted to nick a couple of 2D's pills. On the other hand, 2D was awfully attached to them, maybe to the point of paranoia if one of them came up missing. He reached out to touch 2D's shoulder, but paused just before he could grace his skin.

Stu, having been hovering in and out of consciousness, felt the warmth radiating from Murdoc's nearby hand and inched forward a bit. He relished Murdoc's touch, whether it be loving, sexual or abusive. His dark eyes blinked open and he offered a small smile- which drowned in concern as he noticed Murdoc's pain. "Yew awroight, Mudsy?"

"Eh, a bit. 'Ead 'urts, luv. Got yer pills wif yew by any chance?" He bit his lip softly as an after thought. "Didn't mean to wake yew, luv."

2D reached over the edge of the bed, fishing for his pants and grabbing the small container in the pocket. As he drew his arm back up, he nuzzled forward against Murdoc's nose and pecked his lips. "S'fine, Mudsy~ Ah wos awready kinda awake 'nyways." He popped off the lid and passed him two pills- being sure Murdoc, at least, didn't break the instructed limit.

"Ta, luv." He wasn't nearly as talented as 2D was in the methods of dry swallowing pills, so he tried his luck with a flat bit of Coke left in a can on the nightstand, grimacing at the taste of the combination. "Sweet sanctuary~..." he sighed, flopping back onto their shared pillow with a goofy grin.

Stu giggled, stealing a small kiss from his lover before nuzzling into the depths of his messy, dark hair. The scent, that of Murdoc, sent warmth over his cheeks and made his heart swell.

"Ahm 'ungry. Yew?" He slipped his hands behind his head, pausing to brush one over 2D's shoulder, then deciding better and keeping it there.

"Yeh.. wonta go git somefin?" He offered, drawing back a bit and resting his forehead against Murdoc's. There was pure, untapped love in his gaze as he looked between Murdoc's ruby and onyx eyes with an angelic smile.

The gaze struck him straight in the heart. He couldn't keep himself from stuttering like a schoolboy with a crush. "Y-yew st-tay 'ere, luv. I'll get inside, get us somfin', eh? Whut yew wan'?"

2D giggled, saying in a soft, playful voice, "yewr adowable when yeh studda, Muds~ 'n ah dun wrilly ca'e, woteve' yew c'n find, y'know?" In Kong Studios, you never knew what to expect when you went into the kitchen, which made it hard enough to find something you'd want while standing in it. Saying from a completely different room.. well, it wasn't going to get you anywhere.

"R-righ'..." He pecked 2D on the lips before sitting up and slipping off the edge of the mattress and slipping on his denim jeans.

Stuart rolled onto his back, watching Murdoc with a gentle smile. He had the blanket tossed carelessly over him; reaching from his stomach to his knees. Though it covered what needed it, the blanket left his love bitten neck and collar bone and slightly marked feet in fullveiw. He loved it. "'urry back~" The boy chimed as the bed seemed to grow lonely without Murdoc.

Murdoc smiled sadly, turning back as he slipped on a sleeveless top. "Ov course, luv~..." He kissed 2D wholeheartedly, tongue sweeping his slightly bitter mouth and giving him a quick and admiring glance up and down before trotting out of the Winnie. The carpark was cold to his bare arms, so he hurried to the door that lead inside. He passed the various halls to the lift, taking it to the third floor rec/ living room (sound familure? i figured the environment would be knowledgeable) and heading straight for the kitchenette. He shoved the door of the fridge out of the way, to scan the contents, unknowing that he'd passed the guitarist on the L-couch. He grabbed a pair of bananas, his half-empty blue Gatorade from the morning before, and what remained of the Lucky Charms. He did notice Noodle on the couch as he passed back through. "Oh, 'ello, Noods." She smiled wickedly, which caught his attention, dropping all thought of passing her by out of his mind. "Good morning, Murdoc-san. Have a nice night?" She twirled a digital camera about her finger. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Eh, Noodle? Whut yew mean?"

2D sat up with a small whimper, glad Murdoc hadn't been there as he couldn't avoid it. His lower back was incredibly sore and he leaned forward a bit more, trying to stretch and see if it'd help. He finally straightened up with a small sigh, ruffling his already wild blue locks and glancing down at the Winnie floor.  
>He gathered up his boxers and pants, pulling them back on but not bothering with getting up or finding his shirt. Rather, he lay back with his hands folded behind his head and his willowy figure spread out.<p>

"It's amazing, eh? How flexible our 2D is?"  
>Murdoc paled in fear. "Noodle, whut did yew see? WHUT DID YEW DO?" Noodle giggled innocently into her hand. "Not what did I do; what WILL I do." She displayed her camera. "I got a couple little pictures here, Murdoc. Could make us a fortune from the press, yeah?" "No, Noodle..." He growled softly, threatening. She pulled her phone from her skirt pocket, flicking her wrist to open it. "I have Susan Harrison on speed dial. You know how she loves pictures~"<p>

Stu, still completely innocent of anything going on, was studying his pill bottle with a small frown. His body ached, his bum especially, but.. As much as he wanted the buzz of his pills, he wanted to stay sober for Murdoc. He'd be back soon, 2D reasoned, and he didn't want Murdoc's welcoming being him laying in a daze on the bed after taking four or five over the limit- again. With a shrug, he tossed the bottle over towards where he assumed his shirt to be and nuzzled up to the pillow with a grin.

"Wut do yew want, Noods? Mah money? Favors? Whut?" "Favors will work, but trust me, yew won't like it..." Murdoc huffed, remembering his promise to 2D and heading for the lift. "And, Murdoc-san," she called after him, "don't tell D I have them...or I WILL sell these to Susan...then yew can kiss yer popularity goodbye." Murdoc stomped into the lift, wishing nothing more than to have stayed in the Winnie.

The singer yawned and absently rubbed at a hickey on his neck, wincing a bit and making his way -accompanied with small whimpers and grunts as his hips and bum protested violently with the movement- to the Winnie bathroom. He glanced at himself and grinned rather idiotically, never having felt so claimed. Sharp-toothed hickies and claw marks littering his exposed torso. He absolutely loved the angry marks, which stood out clearly on his pale skin, and happily skipped out to meet Murdoc as he entered the 'bago.

Murdoc tried hard to mask his discomfort as he opened the Winnie door, hooking it shut behind him and almost running into a very happy 2D. He couldn't help but smile at the genuine happiness surrounding Stuart, his anxiety shrinking to a pinprick at the back of his mind. Murdoc offered his spoils like a bouquet of roses. "Told yew I'd be back~"

The singer let out a giggle that bubbled with pure joy and love. "Welcome back, Mudsy~!" He accepted a part of the offered food, leaning over it and placing a sweet kiss on the corner of Murdoc's mouth. He could hardly contain how incredibly happy he felt, hoping to convey part of it in a bright smile he flashed the bassist- his bassist.

Murdoc felt the love in that laugh and a warm pit grew in his stomach...but that soon iced over in a fit of nausea when he realized that Noodle had been privy to that same love. His smile faltered a bit, but he covered it expertly with years of hiding repressed emotion. He ducked his head in what appeared to be bashfulness, brushing past the singer to hop upon the bed.

Despite how hard Murdoc tried, and always had, Stuart noticed the falter and it nearly murdered his own smile. He knew, he had known in the past and would, more then likely, know in the future- he could feel when something was off with Murdoc, no matter how miniscule. 2D didn't' say anything, though; knowing if his lover wanted to talk about it then he would of. He occupied himself in looking at what he had in his hands as he followed the bassist back into his room and plopping down beside him on the bed with a slight whimper.

Murdoc's head snapped up at the sound of 2S's discomfort. "Luv? Yew 'urt? Whut's wrong?" He dropped his ragtag breakfast in favor of leaning forward and reaching out to touch 2D's knee, concern in his face.

"Naw, m'fine." The younger assured him, taking the out-stretched hand and gently pecking his palm. "Fanks, though." He smiled over at Murdoc before turning back to his breakfast, picking through it and eating what he was sure was free of mold. "Bu', uhm.. a'e yew okay, Mudsy?" 2D inquired, gaze not lifting from a handful of lucky charms.

"Y-yeh, I'm fine. I'm more worried 'bout yew. I was a bit 'arsh on yew las' nigh', was I?" He rushed through his words, rubbing his kissed palm to his cheek, as if it would transfer some comfort to his troubled mind. He pressed the blue drink into 2D's lap, rising to pluck the prescription bottle from beside the Free Tibet shirt and taking his seat once more, shaking a few painkillers into his palm to pass to the singer. "If yew in pain, take em, luv." His hand remained outstretched, three pills resting in the crevices of his hand.

Stuart scooted back so he was beside Murdoc, closing his hand over Murdoc's in a way that curled the older's fingers around the pills. "Calm down, Mu'doc, 'm fine. Wrilly, yew we'e wonde'ful las' nigh', 'n wroight now ah'm not su'e which of us would need dese mo'e." He wrapped a stick-thin arm around Murdoc and rubbed his back soothingly, placing a soft kiss on his temple. "'n woteva's wrong, 'm su'e s'not dat bad." He added, quietly against his lover's hair.

A shudder. A hair-raising chill along his spine. A breaking of his heart. For the first time in decades, Murdoc broke down into sobs, wrenching himself from 2D's grip to throw the pills and their bottle hard against the wall, uncaring for a glimmer of a second that 2D would be upset about it. He took his emotions out in the only way he knew how: he yelled, kicked over the small chair in the corner, looking for anything to break in his self-contained storm. He'd just finished ripping a poster off his wall when 2D registered at the corner of his eye, and before he knew it...

He was barely able to stop his fist before it reached 2D's face.

The singer had his eyes closed tightly, lips pursed and trembling arms supporting him as he automatically had leaned back from the fist. He awaited the hit... yet as the air shot past him, it didn't come. Blinking his dark eye up at Murdoc, they showed only the saddest sort of concern for the bassist. No worry for himself, no anger for nearly being hit, no disgust for having witnessed Murdoc's tantrum.. only concern for his lover. "M-Mu'doc.." The boy started quietly, afraid of how to word anything without upsetting him more.

Shaking. Positively trembling like a newborn fuuking baby. Wide eyed, Murdoc looked from his fast to 2D and back again multiple times, tears flowing freely now with the occasional hiccough. "Oh, D..." he whined, completely losing it, unfurling his fist to capture 2D's face between his palms. He kissed his face thousands of times, repeating the words over and over until 2D's collar was damp with tears. Finally hiding in the juncture of 2D's neck to avoid the shame, Murdoc whimpered a soft "I'm so fuukin' sorry, Stuart."

2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc and pulled him down into his lap; eyes closed as he hushed him gently and rubbed his back and hair. "Shhh.. it's okay, love.. shhhh..." He rested his cheek on Murdoc's head, fingers running through his hair as he tried to sooth his sobbing lover. "It's gonna be okay, Mudsy.. jus' let i' all ou', mate.. 'm he'e fo' yew.." Stu placed a kiss on his forehead and cradled him, blinking away his own tears. He'd never seen Murdoc so vulnerable- and he'd never felt so protective of him.

"I nevah mean it again, D, I swea'." Murdoc vowed, clinging to the other man like a life line. "I's bad, luv. I ain't 'sposed to tell yew, but i's bad."

"S'awright, Mu'doc. If yew con' tell me, den dun', lovey..." He cooed in a genuinely loving whisper, still holding Murdoc tight. It felt really good to help him get out some of the pent-up emotions, as, even though Stuart had known about them pretty much from the start, there had never been anything he could do. "S'gunna be awright, though.. ah pwomise, Muds.. ah love yeh 'n ah aint gunna let anyfing 'appen t'yew." He nuzzled his chin far enough between himself and Murdoc's head to place another meaningful kiss on his forehead.

All Murdoc could muster was broken sobs and whimpers, glad no one else was around to see but 2D. Unless... Murdoc shot his window a dirty look, letting go of 2D to crawl across the mattress and slide open the curtain. No one. He sighed, giving up, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tight. "Yeh luv me, righ'? Like yew sai'?"

Stuart kept near, moving to stay beside him and placing an arm around him and drawing him closer. "Yeh, cou'se, Mu'doc. Love yeh mo'e den da wo'ld i'self." He cocked his head a bit to get a look at Murdoc's face and offer him a heart-warming smile. He wrapped his other arm around the older's knees and linked his hands so he'd created a comforting loop around Murdoc.

"I fink Noodle's out to get me, luv." He stared nervously into 2D's eyes, one of his own twitching slightly, though he leaned into the embrace for comfort.

2D wasn't sure how to reply, doing all he could to console Murdoc and nuzzle closer while thinking as quickly as his mind would allow. "Noodle-love.." He said quietly to himself, less surprise in his voice than he expected. 2D knew the girl had a darker side, but this seemed just a bit of a stretch. Though the way Murdoc was acting.. "Uhm.. no' wot ah wos expectin'.."

"I wuz distracted. Las' nigh'; yew could tell, righ'? I kep' seein' this glitter ou' the crack in the curtain. Wuz 'er camera, D! She wuz takin' pictures the 'ole time!" He was nearly hysterical with shame, fright, and rage. "Now she's tellin' me tha' she'll send 'em to Susan! She don't print tha' stuff, but look who she could sell it to! Some fan mag or somefin'? It'll ruin us!"

2D's jaw was, inwardly, hanging open as he gave Murdoc a wide-eyed look. He tried to shake it off, remembering he was the calm one for now. "Mu'doc, yew know she'd nevah actually do dat. It wouldn' jus' wruin us, it'd wruin tha band." He stopped for a long moment, keeping Murdoc pulled against his scrawny chest as he thought. "Woll.. Muds, ah mean... ah love yew, 'n yew love me, so…why does it even mattah?" His voice was sort of curious and inquiring, though almost asking as much of himself as it was the bassist. "Jus' fink about it. Tha wo'ld is bound ta find ou' sometime 'n.. if ou' fans a'e wrilly ou' fans, 'n if i's wrilly abou' tha music.. den why does it mattah?"

Murdoc hiccupped and blinked his watery eyes as it all sunk in. "If tha band's gone, D, I don't know how I'd keep yew." he whimpered quietly. He was already expecting the very worst from the press, and clutched his own head at the claustrophobic feeling of emotions swamping him. Did it really matter? If he had sealed their fate by blabbing, was it the worst that could happen?

'No', something prodded him from inside his brain, 'the worst that could happen is if the band disintegrates and yew go back to ram raiding piano stores. Maybe try to kill another sweet boy who's done you no harm. Then, when the money's run out, having to live with Stupot. Here, in Kong, you can give him whatever you want. Try keeping him happy when you have nothing left, why don't you?'

Murdoc had the sudden urge to flee to the bathroom, a fit of nausea washing over him like a cold chill. 'He'll leave. Oh, God, he'll leave...' Murdoc suddenly wished he'd kept his mouth shut about it. Just left it to stew in his polluted mind with all the other thoughts that could bring him to tears. He looked 2D in the eyes slowly, barely registering that he was still firm against 2D's chest. He pushed him down against the mattress slowly, unfurling himself as he did so.

"It don't matter tah me, luv, if the fans stay or go. I jus'..." he trailed off slightly, thinking how best to word it. He'd already stressed 2D enough, it was best to try to be as calm as possible. Though Murdoc wasn't sure how calming he'd appear whilst crying silently. "I jus' need this righ' now. Wif tha thing we 'ave now, I can protect yew. Give yew ever'thin' yew want. I don't want to go back to before, when yew..." 'when you were in a coma because of me and we both lived in a tiny arse apartment and you'd sit on my couch with that one dead eye of yours and I could barely keep the money to get you fed and cried at the end of every week because I knew it was my fault!' Murdoc's train of thought was crashing into his giant wall of guilt, crowding every sentence with unneeded stress whist in his mind, trying to trick him into really saying them. "...when yew was out of it." he finished, swallowing thickly, a tear falling as he dropped his gaze to the very middle of 2D's chest, avoiding that soul-searching gaze.

The singer's arms tightened around Murdoc, still fighting back his own tears. He didn't know how to reply at first, having been off-set by the mentioning -or, at least what he thought was the mentioning- of him being in coma.  
>"Mu'doc, love... listen t'me..." He said in a slow, ever-soothing voice. He released the bassist, only to bring his hands up and cup his face. 2D glanced between his eyes, though they weren't on his own, and thumbed away his tears.<br>"Ah will neva, eva leave yew. Neva. Ah would do anyfing t' stay wif yew, Muds. Ah love yew so so much... ah prolly couldn' even leave if ah twied..." The tears finally made it into his eyes but he was powerless to stop them as his hands still gently held Murdoc's face. "Ah mean...'avin' the band, and da money and da expensive stuff is all foin 'n dandy, but none of i' wrilly mattahs t'me. Ah grew up poo' wif only a few noice fings, so dun' worry, love. Ah'm gunna be he'e fo' yew as long as yew wont me t'be."

Such sweet words tumbled out of those lips; Murdoc could hardly believe they were true. He pressed gently against 2D's bare chest, making sure the curtains were absolutely closed as he pressured him into lying on his back, kissing at his tears. "Yer too good tah me," he muttered, lowering himself over the younger man.

2D managed a small smile, though only with his lips, as he nuzzled against Murdoc's forehead. "Yew dese've it, Muds. Yew've 'ad a rough life 'n yew need someone t'be good t'yew." He tipped his chin up and placed a soft kiss on Murdoc's lips to reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

Murdoc sniffled, lying comfortably by his lover, head tucked against 2D's neck and legs entangled together. "I'm gonna get thos' pictures back. She wan's me doin' her favors, bu' I don't know whut yet. Wasn't 'sposed to tell yew, but yew deserve to know." He sensed tension in 2D's body still, so he took a second to playfully lick at the hickey from the night before. 2D was a true masochist, taking pride in his bodily badges of honor, like the one Murdoc was so intent on lavishing with attention, biting and sucking anew, trying to turn the mood around.

Stu ruffled Murdoc's hair and let his head move to the other side. "Jus' fo'git abou' it, Muds. We'll take ca'e of it when we git the'e." He offered with a shiver at the feeling of his hickies being reborn. 2D wasn't aware of his own masochism, far too lost in the wonderful feeling of Murdoc's fangs and demonic tongue assaulting his neck.

A wicked idea came to mind as Murdoc shifted against the singer, hands now roaming his waist as the contact became heated. "If yew 'elp me, luv," he prompted, "we could get those pictures back an' make a luvly scrapbook outta 'em. Be nice while on tour, eh?" He punctuated his question with a roll of his hips against 2D's leg, moving down a bit and biting suddenly and harshly on 2D's collarbone. The tours, for them, were brutal. Everyone crammed in the Tour Bus, visitors and parties at every hour of the night, nearly all the rooms in sight, paper-thin doors...2D and Murdoc could never touch each other, which was hell because the aggravation rose to unbelievable levels sometimes during the tour, but once the show was on, it was all a rush, like sex all over again, but unsatisfiable unless Murdoc pulled 2D off to a seedy hotel just afterward.

2D shivered delightedly at the bite to his pale collarbone, his own hands lost in Murdoc's hair and roaming his bare side. "Yeh, we shoul'." The boy agreed with a dark giggle, pulling Murdoc's fangs from his body only to ravage his mouth hungrily. He surprised himself with that little move, but not enough to stop.

Murdoc opened his eyes during the kiss, shocked at the sudden heat and darkness in 2D's voice, not knowing how far this was going, but glad to be along for the ride. His hands slipped along 2D's chest, toying at his stomach and navel, sorely tempted to break the kiss just to reach the younger man's foot and give him something to REALLY squirm about. Almost.

2D grinned against Murdoc's lips, quite pleased with his reaction. His fingers played along the edge of Murdoc's shirt for a moment, until he could break the kiss, and he quickly pulled it off. Stu gave Murdoc a rather naughty smile before pulling him back into the kiss.

Murdoc couldn't help but moan into D's lips, relishing the feel of their tongues together. He nudged the sensitive bit of his ribs hard, craving more of those sounds.

2D vocalized the amazing feeling Murdoc's fingers made on his ribs, most of it falling into the bassist's mouth. He let his own hands slip down to Murdoc's hips to return the favor; thumbs pressing into the dips on either side and the rest of his pale hands cupping the curve.

"Ehhh... D, luv," He breathed, pulling out of the kiss and forcing himself down harder on 2D's hands, moaning like a common whore at the contact. His fingers dug deep into 2D's ribs a second time before sweeping down his side, over his hip to fumble at the button on the front of D's skinny jeans.

The younger boy let out a breathy giggle, saying teasingly, "jus' can' keep yewr 'ands offa meh." He continued to play around with the dips and curves of Murdoc's hips, easily undoing Murdoc's own pants.

"Yer jus' too irresis'ible, luv," he growled, slipping off the jeans but not D's boxers, solely focused on the task before him. Just like the night before, he worshiped 2D's left leg with soft kisses and nips, slowly nearing his goal.

The lad sat up on his elbows, shivering and smiling down at him. He passed over a certain part of his thigh and the singer let out a small coo at the feeling. He wondered if it was all out of experience or if it was instinct as Murdoc always found those little, unnoticeable spots...

Murdoc bit his own lip to keep from grinning as he lifted 2D's foot in his hands, massaging it softly. "Too good," he muttered, glancing up to lock gazes with the singer, getting cold chills from that smile.

Stuart started to say something, but Murdoc's surprisingly gentle touch on his overly-sensitive feet elicited something beyond English from the flushing boy. The only thing keeping his head from lolling back was the delicious eye contact he held with Murdoc- along which he sent a number of things with a lacing of love lining it all.

Murdoc had never done this to 2D before, and a nagging bit at the back of his mind pointed out that however much 2D loved his feet being touched, he may reject this. Taking his chances, Murdoc licked a long line up the bottom of his foot, taking his second toe into his mouth upon reaching it. He nibbled and sucked gently, wanting nothing more than to please his lover, so he took it slowly, lest 2D complain.

"'o-oly fock.." The lad blinked down at Murdoc, not having expected that; though that was far from a complaint. A small voice in the back of his mind mused, "your best mate is sucking off your toe." He would have laughed if his voice wasn't already being used.

Murdoc, upon hearing his actions were GREATLY appreciated, redoubled his efforts with great vigor. He would have smiled to himself had his mouth not been busy, surprising himself a bit at how fast his tongue could lap at 2D's digits. Meanwhile, 2D's curse went straight to his groin, building onto the growing pit of arousal in Murdoc's stomach. 'Note to self,' Murdoc thought, amused, 'when singer is upset, go fer the toes~'

2D finally broke the eye contact- dark pits shut tightly as he let his elbows slip out from under him and flopped on his back. He didn't understand why this felt so good, but it sure as the day is long did. He'd have to do something really nice for Murdoc after this... his thoughts dropped off as he felt the older's jagged teeth nipping at his toes.

Murdoc slipped from one toe to the next, then giving a final bite to the largest one and drawing away, panting. "Luv," he whispered, eyes glazed over as he crawled back up his body, nuzzling that almost-eskimo kiss once more and waiting with patient mismatched gaze for 2D to open his eyes.

Stu blinked open his onyx gems, meeting Murdoc's eyes with a grateful, yet lusty, gaze. "Yewr fockin' amazin', Muds." The lad breathed, thin fingers delving into Murdoc's hair and pulling his face closer so their lips faintly brushed. "Ah love yeh."

"God, I luv yew too, Stupot," His tongue flicked out to catch the very tip of 2D's upper lip. "I tell yew wha'..." he panted, stifling a wide grin, "yew wan' ta take control?"

Stuart smirked, a foreign look on his innocent features, and giggled. "Ah c'n twy~" He said in a soft, breathy voice. His first order of business was to roll so he was on top, grinning down at Murdoc for a moment before stealing his mouth for his own. His hands trailed teasingly along Murdoc's sides- dwindling on each little protrusion and little dip to see which would elicit a meaningful reaction.

Murdoc growled at 2D's touches, twitching and moaning particularly loud as those lithe fingers brushed against some rather ticklish lower ribs. "Delightful, luv," he hummed, a chuckle just behind his voice as he gave up all dominance in favor of letting the younger man have his fun.

The singer grinned a bit, the slightest bit of nervousness settling in his stomach as he didn't want to disappoint his love. He slipped down a bit, kissing along Murdoc's jaw and stopping to give his neck as much attention as his own had received- wondering how it felt when he tried to nibble with only gums and bottom teeth.

The gentle lovebites only grew gentler in 2D's mouth due to his missing teeth. I was positively adorable in all the weirdest ways, innocent yet sexual at the same time, just like the singer. Murdoc threw his head as far back into the pillow as he could to give 2D as much skin as possible, wanting to allow 2D a large canvas to paint with his possessive marks. He couldn't help the bubbling giggle that welled up inside him, unsure at its meaning and hoping 2D didn't take it in a condescending manner.

The singer didn't take it wrong, but found his playful ways talking for him. "'n wot'e yew laffin at?" He asked, placing a soft kiss on Murdoc's up-raised chin. Stu decided hickies were nearly pointless, seeing as all he'd managed to create was a slight outline with the oddest pattern of teeth and gums.

Murdoc whined softly at the lack of attention to his neck, but thought better of it in favor of a kiss. "Yew so cute, D. Luv it when yew touch me. Get nervous. Makes yew seem so young." His brain refused to work properly, and each sentence was choppy, only about half of what he'd planned to say. He pecked him softly on the lips as an afterthought.

The boy swept Murdoc's bangs back and returned the kiss with a teasing nip to Murdoc's bottom lip. "'n is me seemin' young a good fing, o' a bad fing?" He chuckled as, for the first time, he could speak properly while Murdoc had trouble forming a decent sentence. Of course, to Stu, it was all the more endearing.

"Depends," he growled dangerously, drawing 2D ever closer with a hand around his waist. "Sometimes, I like yew all cute. Innocent. Makes me smile." He threaded the hand, previously on 2D's waist, through the tufts of blue hair lovingly. 2D hardly expected the grip to turn rough as he balled the hand into a fist, grasping his hair hard and pulling him so close their lips brushed with every word Murdoc spoke. "Then again," he muttered darkly, "I like yew bad. Dangerous. Cussin' at me and beggin' fer me and pleadin' fer more. And yew bein' like this. On top of me. It's rilin' me up, luv."

2D's expression darkened with lust as he felt his hair gripped tightly, smirking down at Murdoc with his elbows on either side of Murdoc's head. Masochism turned the pain into delight and the lad snaked a hand under Murdoc's head and pulled him up into a rough kiss. Knowing Murdoc liked this side of him only encouraged him further, nipping at his bottom lip and sucking on it.

"Mmghhh..." Whatever the word was destined to be, it was lost on the both of them as their kiss heated. "More. Stu. Luv yew bad." He groaned loudly around their lips.

2D reached down, having already unbuttoned Murdoc's jeans so he instead worked them off; only breaking the kiss as he sat up to tug them the rest of the way clear and tossing them to the side. He hunched back over the older and giving him a bruising, passionate kiss. There was desire welling up in his stomach and he grinned a bit against the kiss, rutting down against the bassist.

"Ahh, dammit, D!" He groaned loudly, tossing his head back again, the teasing going straight to his head in a rush of lust and endorphins. "Fuuk, D, luv yew!"

The lad was basking in the fact that he could finally do something for Murdoc to start to repay his amazingly deep debt. He was panting against Murdoc's moist skin, dark eyes half-lidded as he reached down a bit further and gave love bites another go. He kept grinding down against Murdoc, the sensation sending hot waves of pleasure through his body and making his pale cheeks flush to a ripe red.

Murdoc could do little but moan appreciatively and claw at D's back, basking in the heat of their bodies and numbly meeting 2D's grinding hips with need and desperation.

2D let out muffled calls against Murdoc's skin as his back arched against the digging claws. His own hands found their way to Murdoc's hips, knowing Murdoc loved it when he pressed down on them.  
>He nipped and sucked along the base of Murdoc's neck, only stopping to let out a particularly passionate coo or try and catch his panting breath.<p>

Amid the passion and blissful high, Murdoc came to a debate on whether or not 2D could find the courage to go all the way. Murdoc had always led these moments with a sure hand and willing tongue, and there was no doubt that 2D had done this before, but women were much different than men. His mental state was rattled to its core as 2D pressed into the sockets of his hips, the muscles there tightening in ecstasy at the sensation. "S-Stu, luv..." he wheezed, crying out loudly when a second wave of passion washed over him."I-I n-need yew..."

The lad's pressure hesitated for a second as he heard the words, a fear he'd previously suppressed gripping his throat. He was hoping Murdoc wouldn't expect that of him... yet he knew all along the older would. It hurt like hell at first and he certainly didn't have the heart to do that to Murdoc- yet... Stu had, admittedly, never topped past this point. He was a submissive little boy who was too afraid to hurt whoever he was with -or otherwise disappoint them- and had let them do what they may. "U-uhm," he panted against Murdoc's neck where he'd been trying his hand at a hickey just a second previous.

"Unless yew don't want to..." Murdoc whimpered, propping up on his elbow as he panted. He felt at his neck for 2D's cheek, brushing his thumb over it in a shaky yet hopefully comforting way. "I don't want yew pressured, luv..."

2D raised his head a bit, his sweet breath brushing over Murdoc's lips as he panted. "S-sowwy, jus', er.." He'd never felt like such a virgin in his life, giving Murdoc an apologetic look. "Da's not wrilly mah cup o' tea," Stu explained breathily, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Murdoc's lips. "Sides, yewr sa much bettah at i'~"

"I's alrigh', luv," he breathed, slowly coming down from his high. "Jus' didn't wan' to rob yew of the chance." A blush flooded his face at the compliment. "Yew sure yer not gonna 'urt? We don't have to...yew know...go THERE. I could get yew off sum othah way~"

The younger lad nuzzled against Murdoc, saying, "'ma be foin, Muds." He was relieved that his mate wasn't going to say or do something embarrassing because of his reluctance- the understanding warming 2D to his core- and he was fully ready to surrender his body once more. Truthfully, it hadn't stopped hurting from the night before, so saying 'no, it isn't going to hurt' would be a lie.

"Want to fool on top a bit more~?" He stroked down 2D's side with a very warm hand, teasing him. It wasn't every day 2D would get this chance, and he wanted to give him as much as he could get.

2D laughed a bit, his hand brushing over Murdoc's as it trailed down to his sensitive thighs. "Ah s'ppose~" Now, he decided, would probably be one of the few times he'd get to experiment with the soft and apparently reaction-invoking legs. He bent down and claimed Murdoc's mouth while drawing small shapes along his inner thigh.

"Shi', D..." he groaned, clutching at the pillow behind his head. He resisted the urge to thrash as those delicate fingers touched sensitive nerves, focusing instead on moving his mouth to match Stuart's.

Stu giggled a bit, pulling back just enough to get out, "yew loik dat, Muds?" It was teasing yet inquiring, actually wanting to know if he was doing something right. His boney fingers trailed up a bit more, to where he guessed it to be all the more sensitive, and gently rubbed it.

"Shi', D..." he groaned, clutching at the pillow behind his head. He resisted the urge to thrash as those delicate fingers touched sensitive nerves, focusing instead on moving his mouth to match Stuart's.

Stu giggled a bit, pulling back just enough to get out, "yew loik dat, Muds?" It was teasing yet inquiring, actually wanting to know if he was doing something right. His boney fingers trailed up a bit more, to where he guessed it to be all the more sensitive, and gently rubbed it.

Murdoc bit his lower lip hard enough to break the skin, muffling a cry. Lacking breath, he released his lip in favor of air. "Gods, yes, D!" He clenched the pillow's edges tight in his fists, chest heaving as he gasped, almost to the breaking point. His legs trembled, toes clenching hard.

A large, mischievous smile passed over Stu's face. He placed a peck on Murdoc's bloodied lip before slipping down to hip level and letting out a small, evil giggle. 2D placed a hand on the outside of either of Murdoc's thighs and trailed a kiss along the inside of his thigh- sucking gently and giving it a nip every now and again.

"Sweet Jesus, boy, yew gonna kill me!" His length throbbed in need, abandoned by both parties. Murdoc couldn't deny that he loved every second of the sweet torture, secretly wishing for more. Torn between finishing it off himself and enduring more of 2D's touches, Murdoc could only toss his head to the side and let out a loud uninhibited moan.

Stuart's insides squirmed with delight and lust as he glanced up at the bassist's face. "Da's not gunna kill yeh, but dis migh'." He admitted with no guilt as he tugged Murdoc's underwear down and only brushed only his fingertips along his length in a teasing manner, quickly and happily returning to leaving his own sort of love-bite along the inside of the man's thighs. In his own mind, it was the least he could do to make up for not going all the way.

Murdoc couldn't help himself. He screamed despite himself, hips wriggling in pure pleasure. He took in a long gasp, shuddering and moaning 2D's name repeatedly, thrusting against air like a dog. He was past caring, too far gone, higher than any drug could carry him. It made 2D's refusal irrelevant; this was twice as good as Murdoc could have ever imagined sex to be.

Stuart basked in the glory of his ecstatic lover, trailing a line of kisses farther up Murdoc's thigh before sucking once more at the tender nerves. His soft hand closed around Murdoc's member, continuing his pumping motion with a slight giggle against his leg. He was enjoying this far more than he expected; feeding off of Murdoc's pleasure and shivering as he seemed to hit a slightly higher note.

Each breath came hard and fast, his chest creating its own rhythm as he sucked in air. "Please~," he whimpered, hands knitted in 2D's hair, unsure what to do, if anything.

The incredibly evil thought of stopping flashed through the singer's mind, but he was sure Murdoc /would/ kill him if he did that. He passed the pad of his thumb over the dip in Murdoc's hip, wondering if he'd cause a heart attack if he put any pressure on it. Pushing his luck, he went ahead and pressed down on the joint; dark eyes trailing up to Murdoc's face.

Seemingly every muscle in Murdoc's body snapped rigid, his back arching high, screaming 'please' so frequently that the word in itself became a sound all its own. He pushed back against the digit, feeling it delve into chords of muscle and moaning at the pain caused by a dull nail pinching through tender skin. He waited for the end to come, but something kept him tethered fast to the edge of that cliff, unable to jump and nowhere near wanting to just yet.

Stu had to draw back from the inner thigh for a moment, purposely panting heavily against the moist area as he tried to catch his breath. He hand one hand busy pressing into Murdoc's hip and the other pumping around his member and he held a certain sort of admiration that the man could hold on. All the same he was running purely on lust and love now, feeling spent without actually spending himself. Through his pants he managed out, "'oly fock ah bloody love yeh.." His dark eyes drifted shut, listening to Murdoc's cries and feeling a certain high brought on knowing that he was doing this well.

"Oh, god, luv! Please~! Luv...shi', Stu!" Murdoc barely heard 2D's declaration, focused entirely on the heavy breath on his thigh and the hand wrapped around him. The warm pit in his stomach had turned into the blue fires of hell, paining him but oh so beautiful on his over-driven nerves. He found enough sense to move his aching hands from the pillow, down over 2D's bare boney shoulders to pull at him, urging him up his body.

Stu trailed a kiss up Murdoc's bare body, loving his taste and lustfully licking it from his lips as he reached equal with Murdoc. "Somefin wrong, love?" He cooed, placing a kiss on Murdoc's lips.

"Nothin' at all, luv," he growled, barely able to focus as his hands dipped down their bodies once more, hooking fingers into that certain spot in the back of his knee, causing a rush of pleasure as he dragged that leg over his hip, effectively forcing the taller man to straddle his waist. "I'm gonna give yeh a treat, thas all."

Stuart let out a small, sweet mewl as Murdoc's clawed finger dug into his knee; guiding it over. He quirked a brow down at Murdoc, giving a breathy giggle and pecking his jawline. "Aw, 'n wot'd ah do t' dese've a tweat?" He ruffled Murdoc's hair, not bothering to support his light upper-body and instead letting his thin chest lay flush against Murdoc's.

"Yew done plenty. First, yew exist. Tha' alone is enough." He bit hard at the side of 2D's jaw, noting with satisfaction that a sparse bit of stubble grew there. "Then, yer nice enough to luv a sad ole sod like me."

"Yew aint a sad ol' sod, Muds~" He giggled delightedly at what others would consider a harsh bite and stroked the side of Murdoc's face. "Yewr my 'ero 'n ah love yah~!" 2D chimed, though the dark undertone remained strong in his angelic voice.

"I luv yew, too." He nipped along his jawbone from ear to chin. "Now, I know yew din't want tah take me, buh..." Murdoc thrust his hips, length rubbing along his arse. "Yew can still be up top when I take yeh." He growled softly in 2D's ear, feeling a cold chill down his own spine.

The lad shivered with a grin, resting his forehead momentarily on Murdoc's. "'f yewr su'e yew wonta stay on teh bottom." He brought his chin up and placed a steamy kiss on his lover's upper lip, sucking gently on it before pulling back with a wet noise as he released it and smiled down at Murdoc.

"Ah wan' yah to 'ave this chance, luv. If yer up to it," he added, foggy mind clearing a bit as he licked his lips of 2D's taste. "I wan' this to be diffren'."

The singer gave him a teasing look, grinding down against him for a moment and asking in a voice husky with want, "woll wot'e yew waitin' fer?" He had to say today had done wonders to his confidence when it came to things like this and it was hardly past eleven. Well, that was as far as he knew.


	3. A'righ?

"A bit ah motivation, per'aps, from dat bad boy I luv so much~..." Murdoc teased in return, astounded by the boldness in 2D's voice. With this kind of self-esteem, 2D was the core of Murdoc's every fantasy. He was sure to remember this for nights to come...

"Motivation, eh?" The younger purred against Murdoc's ear, nipping on his lobe. His newly-experienced hands moved down a path he'd figured had most of the sensitive areas on it, stopping on Murdoc's hips. They trailed back more than was expected, his pianist fingers wiggling between Murdoc's bum and the bed and giving it a teasing squeeze.

A drawn out chuckle bubbled from his lips as 2D's hands graced his ticklish ribs once more, then squealed as his arse was grabbed like a barmaid floozy. "D," he whispered darkly, "yew have more in yew than tha'...yew got to earn the goods, eh?"

"Aw, c'mon, didn' ah do good 'nuff ea'lie'?" The boy asked with a giggle, withdrawing his hands and trying to think of something better. He was so deep into what he was doing that he didn't realize how mortified he'd of been had be been sober- rather then sex-high. He gave a sudden press down on Murdoc's hips, enough pressure to lift him -not that he was heavy in the first place- off Murdoc's chest. Simultaneously, he ducked down and gave Murdoc a bruising, passionate kiss.

Murdoc gasped into their mouths at the sudden lack of weight on his hips and the friction against him, but quickly reciprocated with a fierce duel between their tongues; 2D's short and heart-shaped, Murdoc's long and pointed. "I suppose," he grumbled, "I can let yeh off this time. But I'll 'spect it latah, don't yew worry~"

Stuart grinned against Murdoc's lips, whispering, "ah'll be waitin'~" The singer rubbed his forehead affectionately against Murdoc's before reclaiming and attempting to dominate his mouth.

Wandering hands ran up 2D's smooth thighs to settle on his hips, pulling them down just far enough to touch the tip of his member. "Ready, luv~?"

The boy smirked a bit, giving Murdoc a heated yet short kiss on the lips. "Go fo' i'." He was hoping it wouldn't hurt as bad as it had the night before, resolving to not show it even if it did.

Murdoc knew this now. Having found the small gland inside the singer the night before, he'd practically memorized its location. In a single sliding motion, he pierced 2D on himself, a thrill driving right to his core at the sudden sensation, and though it was nowhere NEAR as blinding as his lover's earlier ministrations, it was a powerful force of push and pull as his inner muscles unknowingly spasm and twitched. He hit home none the less, pushing against his target with all the force he could muster, hoping to succeed in giving 2D only a millisecond of pain with hours of pleasure to follow.

The lad let out an unhindered coo of Murdoc's name, his head lagging a bit at the sudden full feeling. It hurt, but the pain paled in comparison to the night previous. A warm wash of pleasure covered him and he smiled a bit down at his lover, moving against him.

Murdoc stilled as soon as he heard his own name, praying he hadn't hurt him more than absolutely necessary. However, when 2D rocked against him, those doubts washed away. Well, partly. "A'righ', Stu?"

Stuart didn't reply, instead pressing a forceful kiss against Murdoc's mouth. He wasn't going to answer that... the bruises on his bum were starting to flare up, but he payed them no mind and instead focused and getting to every little nook and cranny of his lover's mouth.

Murdoc mistook the kiss for acceptance and slowly pulled 2D up, sliding out. Their mouths remained connected as he pulled at those thin hips. "Yew need to do must the movin'. Yer own pace, yer own pleasure. I can't pull yew all the time." he muttered into their mouths, humored.

Stuart had attempted to readjust, but saw that attempting to do so would give away his discomfort and let out a small chuckle- directed at himself but sounding more like he was simply laughing along with Murdoc. "Oh 'ush." He said with a playful roll of his eyes before reconnecting their lips. To keep Murdoc occupied, he went ahead and moved against his length with small noises at every movement.

Murdoc nipped at the tip of 2D's tongue a bit harder than necessary, swallowing the delicious sounds and returning the favor with a moan. "Ride on me, luv. Want yew bad~" he whimpered, toes curling in the sheets.

With a swift move, Stu did as instructed. He shivered, his tongue -complete with a minute nick on the end that released but one drop of blood- tensing slightly against Murdoc's. He swallowed thickly, continuing to ride his lover with very slightly stifled vigor.

Murdoc cringed inwardly. Stupid. He was still hurting. "Luv, jus' sec, jus' sec..." he murmured into the kiss, hands on his waist stilling the lovely sensation. He sat up, pushing 2D up with him and kissing him chastely.

The boy blinked confusedly, wondering if he'd done something wrong. "W-wot'd ah do?" He asked, onyx eyes flickering between Murdoc's red and black ones. His slim pale hands were placed absently on Murdoc's shoulder, framing the base of his neck with a slight anxious twitch rustling his digits.

"Nothin' luv. I jus' gotta use the toilet, tha's all." He nudged his hip softly, urging him off.

The bluenette slipped off his lap and chuckled a bit, subconsciously rubbing his bum as the bruises roughly contacted the bed. He ruffled his azure locks and gave Murdoc a warm look, trying to show that he was fine.

Murdoc stood stiffly, the ache in his nether regions causing his stomach to turn as he stepped around the mess he'd made in his fit of rage. He'd almost made it to the small closet known as the bathroom when he stumbled on the shirt he'd worn a bit ago. He threw out his hands to catch himself before he hit the ground.

Stu hopped off the bed, hurrying over to where Murdoc had tripped and trying not to laugh. "Yew awright, Mudsy?" He asked, placing a soft hand on his arm and giving him a teasing yet serious look of concern.

"Yeh, yeh, I'm fine~" he murmured, prying 2D's hand off with a gentle hand and an even gentler smile. "Back on the bed, lover boy~" He stood and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, hoping it wasn't just his imagination that led him to believe a pair of dark eyes on his arse.

2D blushed a bit at himself, quickly drawing his eyes up to a more appropriate level and making his way back to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed -one that was becoming more familiar than his own- and took a moment to admire the Egyptian silk sheets beneath the ratty blanket. They were nice and silky smooth, making him want to curl up in them and taking a nap.

Murdoc felt a pang of guilt for lying to 2D, but he couldn't help it. If this was going to continue, he had to drop the guilt he felt at every little drop in 2D's happiness. Still, he didn't tell him that it was hurting... Murdoc looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror. He let out a slow breath, ridding himself of all tremors. A hand was brought up to his mouth. After a second of thought, he licked the palm and ran it through his hair, admiring the disheveled look. In thoughts of fooling the singer, he flicked the handle on the toilet and ran the tap of the sink for a moment, dipping his hands under the tepid water and flicking them dry. He left the bathroom and leaned against the closed door, gazing at the singer.

2D looked up quickly from the silky sheets, grinning playfully and chiming, "yew washed ye' 'ands~?" His usual happy front resumed, a small chuckle bubbling up from inside of him. Stu's thin hand was still splayed over the slick material, almost forgotten as he gazed up at Murdoc with an angelic gap-toothed grin.

Murdoc didn't answer. He merely offered a sweet smile and sauntered over to the taller man, crawling up onto his lap while 2D's feet dangled off the side of the bed. Murdoc placed a hand on either side of the singers face and kissed him deeply, lovingly...

...but that love turned forceful as Murdoc thrust his tongue into 2D's mouth, forcing three melting pills with it. He pushed him backward onto the bed, holding his head still with one hand as he stroked his throat with the other, forcing him to swallow.

The singer managed to pull back after swallowing, giving Murdoc a wide-eyed look. "Wot tha fock was dat abou'?" He gasped, having lost his breath while choking down the pills. It didn't occur to him that Murdoc would have figured out he was in pain, nor that they were his own beloved pills as the taste was smothered by Murdoc's; leaving him with only the knowledge that his lover had just force-fed him three pills out of the blue.

"If yew need the pills, take 'em! Don't throw yer guilt on me by sufferin'!" He kissed the corner of his mouth in apology, nipping down his neck and biting gently at his collar bone. "I'm sorry, luv. I had to..."

"Throwin' me guilt on yeh?" The boy asked, feeling a bit of ice shimmy down his spine as he thought over the situation. "Oh, Muds, da's not wot ah wos twyin' t'do! Ah jus'.. woll ah wonted t' stay sobe' while 'm wif yew s'all." 2D admitted, feeling close to stupid for having to acheive this goal; not mentioning how often Murdoc used to tease him about being nothing more than a blank-minded druggy and how much it hurt because he thought he needed them.

"Sobah? D, yew need it, take it. Yew don't have tah take 5 of em just to keep yer arse from hurtin'," Murdoc thrust against the other, reminding him of the near pain caused by neglect. "If I'm too hard a ride fer yew, pop one or two before we go. Keep you painless, but not fuzzy, eh?"

The singer blushed, feeling near-mortified. "S-sowwy, mate." He muttered, offering an embarrassed smile. Murdoc had a point, but he'd been so focused on being there for Muds that he hadn't even thought of that. 2D, to show his apology, nuzzled against Murdoc's face and snuck in a few strokes for the older's neglected length.

Murdoc pulled away from his touch. Crawling like an animal, he bypassed 2D to lie behind him, patting his hip as if inviting him into a seat. "After yew, luv," he teased, smirking. "All's forgiven."

He chuckled a bit, willing away his blush as he moved towards Murdoc and placed a deep kiss on his lips. He hoped Murdoc would vouch on taking over now, not favoring being in charge after their little 'incident'. It made him feel loved, but at the same time unbearably embarrassed. "Y'know, yewr wonde'ful, Muds. Da's why ah love yeh~" He murmured before replacing his mouth over Murdoc's.

A flicker of anxiety passed through the two of them. "Yew too good fer me~" He took the hint, though, and crawled over 2D, making sure to kiss him reassuringly. "Yew don't 'ave to be embarrassed fer me. But, luv," he kissed 2D hard, panting. "I'm set to blow. Gotta have ya." He nuzzled against his chin. "Pills kicking in?"

"Ah'm no' too good fo' yew, mate. 'f 'nyfing, yewr too good fo' me~" He returned the nuzzle, nodding as he was numb enough to not feel the pestering hissing of his bruises. "'n yeh, s'foin." His thin hands cupped Murdoc's face and pulled it down for another deep, loving kiss.

Murdoc moved in a now familure motion: bringing up his left thigh and dragging a nail across the arch of his foot, hips positioned at 2D's. He kissed him deeply through the numbness of entering his body, realizing that the numbness here meant that rougher was now possible.

Stuart could feel the pin-prick of Murdoc's nail, but the numbness provided by the pills had it meaning nothing. That disappointed the lad, but he was sure not to show it. He knew Murdoc wanted to go at it rougher this go 'round and gave him an affirming nip of the lip; sucking on the assaulted skin and drawing Murdoc's snake-like tongue into his mouth to give it the same lusty treatment.

"Sweet Jesus, boy, yer talented," he pulled back from the kiss and pounded ruthlessly into his lover, a direct hit to that some gland. "An' not jus' at singin', either." He smiled softly. "Yew wan' rough, luv?"

The younger lad let out a few quiet moans and coos as his Murdoc slammed into him, his voice hitting a pitch that only the perfect hit could elicit. He nodded with a flustered flush at the question, not finding the breath to reply.

Murdoc lifted 2D's foot to his mouth, nipping the arch lightly just to give him the sensation before biting hard. He lapped at the supple skin there, licking his way up to his toes once again, but quickly dropped it all in favor of lying against 2D's thin body, biting at his collarbone hard enough to bleed a trickle. It ran down the line of his collar to pool in the hollow of his shoulder.

2D's body tensed up slightly as Murdoc drew blood, yet his expression remained delighted. He grasped Murdoc's chin and pulled his face up to press his mouth to the older's. He could taste the metallic tang of his blood and smiled slightly against his lips; just as enthusiastically -if not more- kissing him.

Murdoc couldn't hold back the end. He spilled himself into 2D, moaning loudly into the bloody kiss and muttering loving words spoken too soft to hear. His head came to rest at the singer's neck, his hair mingling in the blood, which was slowly coming to a stop. He panted loudly, annoyed by the bright red numbers of his alarm clock, which glared 11:56 a.m back into his mismatched eyes.

The singer was spent and breathing heavily against Murdoc's shaggy raven hair; nuzzling it gently with his chin. "Ah.. ah fockin' love yeh, Muds.. mo'e den anyfing.." The boy spared the few kind words through his pants, pecking his lover's head. He meant it all- Murdoc was his everything and he knew he could never ever love someone this much again. Never.

Murdoc caught his breath slowly, finding enough strength to lift his head and plant a kiss on the first bit of flesh he reached: the top of his cheek, at the very corner of his eye. "Catch yer breath, luv. Need to get yew cleaned up."

2D nodded, holding Murdoc closer with a deep breath; managing to, for the most part, ease his erratic breathing. "Yeh yeh, ah 'ear yeh." The boy stretched a bit, sitting up and pulling Murdoc up and into his lap. "Coul' ah use tha Winnie showah? O' does dat no' wo'k 'nymo'e?" Stu inquired with a chuckle.

"Yeh, luv, feel free." He leaned in a bit, kissing his neck gently. Feeling an opportunity, he nipped his way up to 2D's ear, whispering softly, "Mind if I join yew?" He bit on the shell of 2D's ear suggestively.

Stu shivered with a giggle, answering, "does tha Winnie showah even 'ave wroom fo' two people?" He'd been in the 'bago bathroom once or twice and it was incredibly small. Not that he'd bothered to look at the shower before.

"Yew'd be surprised," he growled, biting harder. "If, of course, yew'll let me."

Stu ruffled Murdoc's hair, enjoying the tingling feeling of his ear. "Er, woll.. c'n ah jus' 'ave a few minutes to mehself, Mudsy? Dey say absence makes da 'eart grow fondah, yeh?" He reasoned gently, placing a kiss on Murdoc's cheek.

"Yeh, course." He crawled from 2D's lap, smiling shyly and touching the spot on his cheek. "I'll wait fer yew, yeah?"

Stuart offered his own loving grin before scooping up his clothes and skipping off to teh bathroom. It was musty smelling and cramped compared to the showers in the studio, but he could make do. The water, first only coming out frigid, shocked the singer to the point of nearly falling; though he quickly caught himself with a chuckle.

A blanket of warmth enveloped Murdoc's heart when he heard 2D's laughter. He sat cross legged on the bed, leaning back on his hands as he stared up at the Winnie roof. Was he enough for Stuart? This picture thing was really going to plague him (though the little tricks 2D's pulled on his legs CERTAINLY made it slip his mind for a good long while). Noodle needed those favors...and he wasn't going to like them. His smile fell slowly. The Winnie's walls were thin, so Murdoc took extra careful steps around the mess on the floor to reach his pants, slipping them on and sneaking out of the Winnie as quietly as possible. 2D would be fine for now; he usually hogged the showers in the studio more than Noodle did, and she was a woman. He trotted across the carpark to 2D's room, slipping stealthily inside.

2D waited for the water to warm up before stepping back under the uneven spray and letting it slick back his azure hair. He'd always loved showers. They were solitary time without the eerie silence and coldness of not having anyone else around. The heat often helped him think and he certainly loved singing in the shower- as stereotypical as it was. Though because he was in the Winnie rather than the studio, he kept his voice soft.

Murdoc suddenly wished he was as light as Noodle while he tiptoed around the mess in 2D's room. It was equal if not greater than the mess in Murdoc's (the only difference being the space available). Murdoc finally made his way to the bed, pulling out the drawer of the night stand and rifling through typical male items (and some female...a diary? Really?) to find a bulky Polaroid camera at the back. 2D had carried this on their trip to Jamaica, taking some very lovely pictures, some of which hung on his wall. The others were in this drawer. Murdoc sleeping in the tour bus, skinny dipping in the ocean, cuddling together on the sofa...that was back at the beginning, how things were. 2D was so much more confidant now. Then, he was meek and flinched at every word Murdoc spoke, afraid that love would turn sour and end in a beating, still unconvinced it wasn't a trick. It wasn't until he'd boldly announced his love to him while picking up Murdoc from a bar (he'd been too drunk to drive, and at 1 am, only 2D had been awake to receive Murdoc's call)that they'd come home to the Winnie to sleep together for the first time. Murdoc looked over the pictures longingly, sorely tempted to snitch one for himself. Instead he snatched up a crumpled receipt from the floor and a pen next to his foot, writing a feverish note against his thigh and slipping it into the drawer, closing it and leaving the room, back in the Winnie and grabbing a beer from the kitchen before 2D could ever notice.

The singer was just turning off the water, stepping out of the shower only to realize there weren't any clean towels in the small bathroom. "Uhh..." He opened the door a bit, asking, "'ey Muds? C'n yew git me a towel pwease?" Meanwhile he ran a comb, one that'd been in his pants pocket, through his dripping azure hair and tried to get out the tangles before it dried.

"Yeh, luv," Murdoc called, taking a swig of his beer before walking to one of the cabinets in the kitchen, where he kept his backup towels in such cases. Shaking one out, he cracked the door open just enough to slip his hand and the towel inside, head turned away determinedly, but blushing when his hand unexpectedly brushed wet skin. "'Ere,"

Stu let out a slight giggle, taking the towel and Murdoc's hand; placing a small kiss on it before releasing it and closing the door again. He dried off quickly and pulled on his clothes, which now smelled strongly of the Winnie. He couldn't stop a grin.

Murdoc blushed hotly as he retrieved his hand, holding it to his chest fondly as he returned to the kitchen, righting the chair and table he'd knocked over the night before, sitting with his beer in his unkissed hand. On a second thought, he rose again and opened the mini fridge, pulling out a small carton of orange juice and pouring a glass for 2D.

2D stepped out of the bathroom with a smile, his pale skin stained a red from the water that still clung to it in a glimmering sight. He seemed unaware of this as he trotted over to the table and sat down in front of the glass of juice. "Fanks, Mudsy~!"

Murdoc's breath stilled a moment as he took in 2D's appearance. "Welcome, luv." he whispered, taking his own seat.

Stu was oblivious to Murdoc's gaze set on him as he happily sipped his juice; thin feet tapping a near-silent beat on the Winnie floor. Things couldn't be going better and Stuart hoped for the good times like this to never end.


	4. Crumbling

TimeOfDay: ~1 pm

Location: Murdoc-First floor lobby, 2D-?

Murdoc felt as if Russel was sitting on his chest. Lying flat on the couch in the first floor lobby, six empty long necked bottles around him and a seventh in his hand, Murdoc swallowed thickly. The favors Noodle wanted just weren't worth it. All day access to the Winnie? The right to call Murdoc away from 2D at whatever moment she wished? Then to top it all off, stealing 2D's diary? He wasn't doing it. No, he'd lie here and die instead. Waste in the drink. He'd not told her that he'd refused, though...maybe. Did he? Murdoc sat up drunkenly, brows furrowed. Best tell her now, right?

Stu was currently in the small Studio kitchen, scrapping up a late lunch. He was completely lost in the small tune he was humming and the various food items he was checking for expiration dates; paying no mind to the bad feeling that'd started forming in his stomach. As he put together a semi-decent sandwich his tune mellowed out and hung off on a rather sad note that he wasn't about. He often just hummed how he felt and he felt happy, so why that one little note? He had no idea how prophetic it would prove to be.

Murdoc staggered in the lift "'Ow the bluudy 'ell do you trip wifout moovin'?" He got no response. He giggled at the tiny ding the lift made as he reached the fourth floor, tripping on his way out and sprawling on the floor. He lifted his head, sniffing haughtily. "Meant to do tha'," he reasoned, eyes blurring and crossing a bit as he tried to register the simple black high heeled shoes inches from his nose.

With the sandwich in one hand and a juice box in the other -which he hoped Noodle wouldn't miss- 2D made his way happily over to the couch and huddled down to eat and watch some TV. He was curled up enough so you couldn't see him over the back of the couch, which he thought funny as he could easily startle one of his band mates.

"Shushan. Shusan." Murdoc cringed, unable to control his tongue to form the word. Susan Harrison bit her lower lip and stepped back as Murdoc got to his feet, tripping over himself and stumbling against the wall, holding himself there. "Su, luv, whut are yew doin' 'ere?" Murdoc's tired gaze traveled over her simple yet lovely face. No, not lovely. 2D's was three times as nice, with eyes to match the black holes in the galaxy. He giggled dumbly at the thought of 2D, wanting suddenly to find him and cuddle on the bed, fall asleep with him...

Then Murdoc's eyes wandered to her hand, where a single digital picture was trapped helplessly between tapered fingers. 2D's mouth hung open in ecstasy, Murdoc's mouth latched over his neck as they obviously were lost inside each other. The damn picture wasn't even blurry. Noodle sauntered down the hall toward them, smiling widely. "I told you not to tell 2D, Murdoc-san."

Stuart leaned forward, digging between the cushions and finding the remote with a triumphant grin. Cuddling back into place against the arm, Stu took a bite of his sandwich and flickered to a different channel. He paused, watching with a wrinkled nose as a doctor retrieved a small, fat bug from a woman's' scalp. Disgusting yet entrancing..

"Whut 'ave yew done?" He lunged at Noodle, paying no mind to Susan, who pressed herself against the wall to avoid him. He moved as if to strike the guitarist, but his alcohol sodden reactions were no match for her simple side step. She grabbed his arm as he passed, yanking hard and folding it unnaturally against his own back, now in control of his motion. "Su-san deserved those for what you told him. You broke the rules." She inwardly cringed at his sour breath as he howled back at her. "'OW WOULD YEW KNOW? I DIN'T TELL HIM NOFIN! HE'S NOT A PART OF DIS!" She kicked his bare heel with the toe of her boot. "Go. We have to sit you down."

2D perked up, glancing over the back of the couch as he heard shouting. At first he wanted to get up and go check it out, but the show caught his attention and he hunkered down once more- his reasoning being if it was serious that Russel could take care of it.

Murdoc was kicked and shoved into the kitchen, forced into a chair at the table, and smiled almost innocently at as Noodle took her seat. Murdoc immediately launched himself at her again, crying out in genuine pain when she punched him hard in the nose, enough to send him back to his seat and topple it over. "JUS' HAN' OVAH THE BLUUDY PHOTOS, NOODLE! I DON' WAN' THIS!" His shrill cry was muffled by his now bleeding nose, which he tried to stem the tide of in vain. Susan lingered in the hall, wary. Murdoc rounded on her, standing by his chair instead of sitting. "An' why would yew take 'em?" he asked in disbelief. "Yew D's friend, 'membah?" Susan looked near tears at all the trouble she was causing.

"I need the money, Murdoc. I lost my apartment in Chester last month. I'm living out of my office. Ronald won't give me anymore leads to work enough money up." She hung her head. "I'm sorry. I have to take them. I know a magazine that will buy any dirty celebrity shot for hundreds, maybe thousands of dollars. This one is enough to buy back everything." She swallowed hard against her tears, never showing them to Murdoc, raising her chin high. "You can laugh it off, right? Say it was 'shopped."

2D was completely frozen, jaw clenched in the middle of chewing and a small trail of juice dribbling down his fingers as he subconsciously clutched the box. He didn't dare move, as though he'd be in a load of trouble if they found out he was there. It was hard not to go and check on Murdoc when he was apparently hurt, and more so not to comfort poor Susan when she sounded so upset and apologetic. It was those bloody pictures... hadn't Murdoc said they didn't mean anything to him anyway?

"Jus' give 'em back! Please, Su; D'll be ruined! Take my money, I don' need it!" He threw his wallet at her feet, holding his hand out, pleading with his eyes. She clutched the photo closer to her breast, shaking her head. He scowled, disgusted, turning back to Noodle. "You nevah had the right to see him like that. Snoopin' bitch." He spat at her, missing horribly in his drunken haze. "Aww, don't worry, Murdoc-san. He was probably high anyways, am I right?" Murdoc's face fell, tears welling up. No, he couldn't cry; not here. Only for 2D. He had to get out of this. How...?

Lies. He'd always avoided these things with lies. Why not now? "Yeh," he admitted in defeat, a false smirk crossing his face. "Prob'bly so far gone he wouldn't know it wuz me." He stood tall, masking his grief with smooth aloofness. "I wuz drunk as well. Needed a shag." "I don't doubt it; you've managed to piss off every whore in town. I imagine they're hard to drag back to your bed after you insult them." "Well, D looks up to me like a hero. Who says a hero shouldn't indulge." Noodle smiled, glancing at the couch under her bangs. Her plan was falling in place perfectly. Just a few more words and he wouldn't be able to hide any longer...

2D was holding his knees tightly to his chest, holding his airless lungs still to stop from saying something. Listening to what Murdoc had said at first gave him hope, but... he'd thought... His stomach had bottomed out and his heart sunk to his toes, yet he remained eerily tearless. He couldn't even bring himself to cry over something like this. Maybe... maybe Murdoc was just joking around. That's all it was...

"Yew know whu', Su? Take it. Make sure tha' magazine of yers makes it front page; nice big picture." He chuckled darkly, snatching the picture away from her before she could do anything. He looked it over, looking at Noodle in disbelief. "Yew couldn't get a better one of me?" She held that eerie smile in place, shrugging. "Yeh, take it." He handed it back to Susan, who took it with shaky hands, genuinely confused. "I thought you loved him, Murdoc. You seemed so happy in the photos I saw." "How many did you take, Noods?" Her smile grew. "An even 50." He smiled, impression showing on his face though he was slowly dying inside with every word that tumbled from his lips. "Good, print me some of the good ones. I want to hang them in my closet with all the other shags." He turned back to Susan. "And I though' yew'd be able ta tell when a story is fake. I jus' needed the lay. Oh!" He grinned evilly at her, frightening her a bit. Her nerves were a jumbled mess of hurt, shame, guilt, fright, and confusion. It was a cocktail that made her sensitive nerves want to fry and break down into tears. "I jus' though of a 'eadline fer it. Gorillaz Singer 2-D Shags Bassist: Still Stupid as Fuuk." He chuckled despite himself, wanting nothing more than to hang from a rope for all he'd said.

Stu couldn't take this any more. Every word drove into his very core; magnifying every little insult he'd ever received from the bassist and sending them to ring in his fragile ears once more. "Ah can' fockin do 'is!" The lad shouted, shoving himself roughly to his feet and glaring at the lot of them. Even though it wasn't Susan's fault, he still let his dark eyes drill into her just as much as Noodle. He dare not look at Murdoc.

"Jus'- ugh fock dis!" His sandwich and juicebox lay unfinished on the cushion as he stormed past the three, only pausing at the door to say, "why tha fock did ah evah fink yew COULD love someone loik me?" With that the singer was gone, hurrying to his room as quickly as he could. He had to get out of here... he felt like a knife had gone right down the center of him and was litterally tearing him apart. There was too much pain for him to bare and he nearly lost conciousness as he slammed his large hand into the lift button.

"DAMMIT, NOODLE!" Murdoc tossed the chair over, lunging at Noodle in pure hatred. She scrambled out of her seat, running up the stairwell, Murdoc following her for a second before realizing that Stuart was leaving. He was torn between the two. Susan had long since broken down, sitting on the floor of the kitchen, sobs wracking her frame. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, putting the photo on the floor and pushing it toward him. He took his foot off the stairs, slowly approaching her. "Those were lies, weren't they? You do love him." Murdoc nodded, numb. "It doesn't matter now." "It does, Murdoc." She sniffled. "Go. If you can forgive me, I'd-"

Murdoc kneeled before her, silencing her with a kiss on her cheek. "It's alright." He took the picture from the floor, not daring to look at it lest he begin to cry. He called the lift, in no rush. 2D probably wouldn't look at him anyways.

2D was trembling in a mixture of anger, self-loathing and pain. He'd been beaten plenty of times by Murdoc but never had he hurt him half this bad before. His vision was ebbed at by darkness and his hands shook terribly, but he didn't dare stop moving. He'd break down if he did so..

Grabbing a bag out of his closet, the boy set straight to work throwing clothing at it. He was too distressed to think right, not even pausing to take his signed edition of Dawn of the Dead in his haste. As a pain-filled after thought, he jerked a drawer right out of his dresser and dumped it into his bag. All but one sheet of paper that'd been tucked safely in the back.

He swallowed thickly, snatching the picture he'd been so incredibly proud of the night before and smashing it into a ball; hurling it across the room in a fit of anger and sneering after it. What was he thinking? Of course Murdoc would never love him. How could he have been so stupid? Crushing everything else into his bag, he jerked the zippers closed and swung it onto his back.

Murdoc dragged his feet through the first floor lobby, looking longingly at the half-beer he'd left behind. He drank it quickly, glancing at the empty bottle for a dull moment before throwing it at the desk across the room. Many of his notebooks scattered, the mixed handwriting of 2D and Murdoc flying everywhere on sheets of looseleaf paper. He smashed the other six bottles in the same fashion, howling in rage at his actions. His nose had began bleeding again, but he paid it little mind as the liquid dripped into his mouth, mingling with the alcohol on his tongue. He had to get to the carpark. Maybe he could catch 2D. Would it make a difference?

Stuart's breathing was ragged and far from normal as he kicked his door open and stomped up the steps. He felt so incredibly stupid! How in the world could he have fallen fro something like that? Murdoc? In love? With /him/? It was preposterous. He almost lost it as his glazed over eyes shot straight to the Winnie -where just this morning everything had been going so wonderfully that it was like a dream come true- and he quickly passed it. He dare not go through Kong to get it, vouching instead to leave through the carpark exit.

Murdoc opened the metal door to the carpark, finding it empty. He rushed to 2D's room, hoping that maybe he wasn't late. It was empty. He was gone.

Stuart heard someone else in the carpark and made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder. He kicked a piece of scrap metal that ground against the cement and echoed loudly through the otherwise empty space. He inwardly cursed, stepping over it and hoping Murdoc -as he guessed it to be- would just let him be. He'd done enough. More than enough.

Murdoc hurried out the door to see 2D walking away, not looking back. He clung to the doorfame like a drowning man at a rope, leaning all his weight onto it as his shaking knees collapsed. "I'll find you," he called. "I'll make this all right! I NEVER MEANT IT!" The tears were falling now, blurring his vision. If 2D had turned back, Murdoc never saw it.

"Why should ah fockin' believe yew? TEN YEA'S! Ah spent TEN YEA'S twyin t' git yew to see me as mo'e den an ai''eaded twit, so why should ah believe yew 'ad a sudden change of 'eart? Why tha bloody 'ell would yew even WANT to love someone loik me? Yew we'e evewyfing to me cos ah 'ad ta give up mah loif ta come wif yew and sta't dis band- an' look whe'e dat got me! Good BYE!" He'd stopped and whirled around, glaring at Murdoc with his breath coming in short, frantic gasps through clenched teeth. His backpack was hanging from a tightly fisted hand that quickly slammed it back against his thin body as he turned and bolted down the hill. He couldn't do this... he couldn't...

By the time he reached the bottom tears streaked his pretty face; the manefistation of his pain and anger. He fell to his knees, hunched over them and while trying to catch his breath. His heart was shattered. His will was shattered. His world was shattered. His everything was shattered.. what else was there?

Murdoc screamed in anguish, loud enough to wake the dead in the graveyard around them, he supposed. He let go of the doorframe, hands trembling too hard to hold on much longer. He hoped for a brief second that the fall to the concrete would kill him, knock him out, something... Why should 2D believe him? He was just a heartless bastard to the end.

2D managed to hail a taxi, throwing himself into the backseat and sobbing against his backpack. The driver said nothing, knowing better than questioning people they picked up near that freaky mansion up on the hill. They silently dropped Stu off at a ratty motel, refusing his pay and hurrying off the moment the door closed.

The bluenette rubbed at his cheeks -raw from such interaction- and made his way into the building. It took a while, but eventually he had a room all to himself. His actions were full of shudders and pauses as his subconscious controlled him; the rest too far gone to care. He was brought back to reality as he emptied the contents of his bag on the bed and sifted through a few of the photos he'd brought. Such good times... though they were different now. Intimidating, even. Now that he knew it was all just some sick lie.. A small scrap of paper caught his eye and he tugged it out from the stack.

"D,"

Murdoc rose to his feet slowly, shuddering as the sobs lessened. He stared blankly at the room behind him, then the Winnie in front of him. Did he really deserve to sleep in the bed they'd made love in? He turned for 2D's room, not even headed for the bed. He curled into a ball beside it, like a lonely dog waiting for its master.

"I'm taking this camera for a reason."

Murdoc grew stiff from the cold floor and the aching muscles. He was able to make out a small shape under the bed, cast in shadows.

"This isn't going to end well. I can see it already."

He reached under, fingers hooking in cool cloth. He dragged it out, observing the plaid button up shirt with tired eyes. 2D had worn that the day before, changing out of it to watch the movie with Murdoc. He bit his lip, tears welling up again.

"I'm far from heartless, I'm just using my heart less. I need to hurt you so Noodle will drop the issue."

He buried his face in the well-worn cloth, crying anew.

"I know I said it didn't matter. I'm sorry I lied."

Sleep was an overpowering force. Now, drenched in tears and 2D's butterscotch scent, Murdoc couldn't keep his eyes from closing.

"Are we in love with the idea of love or are we in love?"

His breathing slowed, the sobs ceased, and sleep overtook him despite his efforts to stay awake.

"I think, for once, this might be the real thing. Whatever I say, whatever Noodle tells you, whatever you hear, I'll love you more than you can ever possibly believe."

Murdoc sighed, a tear falling in his sleep.

"Murdoc Niccals-Tusspot."

Stu couldn't hold it in anymore. Terrible, heart-wrenching sobs bubbled up from his depths and he curled into a wracking ball around the small sheet of paper. All of his anger had dissapated and was left with overwhelming guilt and fear. He... he should have stayed... Against his better judgement, he should have listened to Murdoc.

His breathing was irratic and his eyes burning with the loss of so many tears, yet he couldn't help either. He'd been so blinded by something a drunken Murdoc had said that he hadn't listened to the real, sober one. His thoughts all crashed into eachother, the erupting chaos in his mind making it impossible for him to do anything but curl up with his arms over his head and his knees to his chest and try and fall asleep. He was such an idiot...


	5. The Art of Being A Niccals & 2D's Grace

TimeOfDay: ~1 pm

Location: Murdoc-First floor lobby, 2D-?

Murdoc felt as if Russel was sitting on his chest. Lying flat on the couch in the first floor lobby, six empty long necked bottles around him and a seventh in his hand, Murdoc swallowed thickly. The favors Noodle wanted just weren't worth it. All day access to the Winnie? The right to call Murdoc away from 2D at whatever moment she wished? Then to top it all off, stealing 2D's diary? He wasn't doing it. No, he'd lie here and die instead. Waste in the drink. He'd not told her that he'd refused, though...maybe. Did he? Murdoc sat up drunkenly, brows furrowed. Best tell her now, right?

Stu was currently in the small Studio kitchen, scrapping up a late lunch. He was completely lost in the small tune he was humming and the various food items he was checking for expiration dates; paying no mind to the bad feeling that'd started forming in his stomach. As he put together a semi-decent sandwich his tune mellowed out and hung off on a rather sad note that he wasn't about. He often just hummed how he felt and he felt happy, so why that one little note? He had no idea how prophetic it would prove to be.

Murdoc staggered in the lift "'Ow the bluudy 'ell do you trip wifout moovin'?" He got no response. He giggled at the tiny ding the lift made as he reached the fourth floor, tripping on his way out and sprawling on the floor. He lifted his head, sniffing haughtily. "Meant to do tha'," he reasoned, eyes blurring and crossing a bit as he tried to register the simple black high heeled shoes inches from his nose.

With the sandwich in one hand and a juice box in the other -which he hoped Noodle wouldn't miss- 2D made his way happily over to the couch and huddled down to eat and watch some TV. He was curled up enough so you couldn't see him over the back of the couch, which he thought funny as he could easily startle one of his band mates.

"Shushan. Shusan." Murdoc cringed, unable to control his tongue to form the word. Susan Harrison bit her lower lip and stepped back as Murdoc got to his feet, tripping over himself and stumbling against the wall, holding himself there. "Su, luv, whut are yew doin' 'ere?" Murdoc's tired gaze traveled over her simple yet lovely face. No, not lovely. 2D's was three times as nice, with eyes to match the black holes in the galaxy. He giggled dumbly at the thought of 2D, wanting suddenly to find him and cuddle on the bed, fall asleep with him...

Then Murdoc's eyes wandered to her hand, where a single digital picture was trapped helplessly between tapered fingers. 2D's mouth hung open in ecstasy, Murdoc's mouth latched over his neck as they obviously were lost inside each other. The damn picture wasn't even blurry. Noodle sauntered down the hall toward them, smiling widely. "I told you not to tell 2D, Murdoc-san."

Stuart leaned forward, digging between the cushions and finding the remote with a triumphant grin. Cuddling back into place against the arm, Stu took a bite of his sandwich and flickered to a different channel. He paused, watching with a wrinkled nose as a doctor retrieved a small, fat bug from a woman's' scalp. Disgusting yet entrancing..

"Whut 'ave yew done?" He lunged at Noodle, paying no mind to Susan, who pressed herself against the wall to avoid him. He moved as if to strike the guitarist, but his alcohol sodden reactions were no match for her simple side step. She grabbed his arm as he passed, yanking hard and folding it unnaturally against his own back, now in control of his motion. "Su-san deserved those for what you told him. You broke the rules." She inwardly cringed at his sour breath as he howled back at her. "'OW WOULD YEW KNOW? I DIN'T TELL HIM NOFIN! HE'S NOT A PART OF DIS!" She kicked his bare heel with the toe of her boot. "Go. We have to sit you down."

2D perked up, glancing over the back of the couch as he heard shouting. At first he wanted to get up and go check it out, but the show caught his attention and he hunkered down once more- his reasoning being if it was serious that Russel could take care of it.

Murdoc was kicked and shoved into the kitchen, forced into a chair at the table, and smiled almost innocently at as Noodle took her seat. Murdoc immediately launched himself at her again, crying out in genuine pain when she punched him hard in the nose, enough to send him back to his seat and topple it over. "JUS' HAN' OVAH THE BLUUDY PHOTOS, NOODLE! I DON' WAN' THIS!" His shrill cry was muffled by his now bleeding nose, which he tried to stem the tide of in vain. Susan lingered in the hall, wary. Murdoc rounded on her, standing by his chair instead of sitting. "An' why would yew take 'em?" he asked in disbelief. "Yew D's friend, 'membah?" Susan looked near tears at all the trouble she was causing.

"I need the money, Murdoc. I lost my apartment in Chester last month. I'm living out of my office. Ronald won't give me anymore leads to work enough money up." She hung her head. "I'm sorry. I have to take them. I know a magazine that will buy any dirty celebrity shot for hundreds, maybe thousands of dollars. This one is enough to buy back everything." She swallowed hard against her tears, never showing them to Murdoc, raising her chin high. "You can laugh it off, right? Say it was 'shopped."

2D was completely frozen, jaw clenched in the middle of chewing and a small trail of juice dribbling down his fingers as he subconsciously clutched the box. He didn't dare move, as though he'd be in a load of trouble if they found out he was there. It was hard not to go and check on Murdoc when he was apparently hurt, and more so not to comfort poor Susan when she sounded so upset and apologetic. It was those bloody pictures... hadn't Murdoc said they didn't mean anything to him anyway?

"Jus' give 'em back! Please, Su; D'll be ruined! Take my money, I don' need it!" He threw his wallet at her feet, holding his hand out, pleading with his eyes. She clutched the photo closer to her breast, shaking her head. He scowled, disgusted, turning back to Noodle. "You nevah had the right to see him like that. Snoopin' bitch." He spat at her, missing horribly in his drunken haze. "Aww, don't worry, Murdoc-san. He was probably high anyways, am I right?" Murdoc's face fell, tears welling up. No, he couldn't cry; not here. Only for 2D. He had to get out of this. How...?

Lies. He'd always avoided these things with lies. Why not now? "Yeh," he admitted in defeat, a false smirk crossing his face. "Prob'bly so far gone he wouldn't know it wuz me." He stood tall, masking his grief with smooth aloofness. "I wuz drunk as well. Needed a shag." "I don't doubt it; you've managed to piss off every whore in town. I imagine they're hard to drag back to your bed after you insult them." "Well, D looks up to me like a hero. Who says a hero shouldn't indulge." Noodle smiled, glancing at the couch under her bangs. Her plan was falling in place perfectly. Just a few more words and he wouldn't be able to hide any longer...

2D was holding his knees tightly to his chest, holding his airless lungs still to stop from saying something. Listening to what Murdoc had said at first gave him hope, but... he'd thought... His stomach had bottomed out and his heart sunk to his toes, yet he remained eerily tearless. He couldn't even bring himself to cry over something like this. Maybe... maybe Murdoc was just joking around. That's all it was...

"Yew know whu', Su? Take it. Make sure tha' magazine of yers makes it front page; nice big picture." He chuckled darkly, snatching the picture away from her before she could do anything. He looked it over, looking at Noodle in disbelief. "Yew couldn't get a better one of me?" She held that eerie smile in place, shrugging. "Yeh, take it." He handed it back to Susan, who took it with shaky hands, genuinely confused. "I thought you loved him, Murdoc. You seemed so happy in the photos I saw." "How many did yew take, Noods?" Her smile grew. "An even 50." He smiled, impression showing on his face though he was slowly dying inside with every word that tumbled from his lips. "Good, print me some of the good ones. I want to hang them in my closet with all the other shags." He turned back to Susan. "And I though' yew'd be able ta tell when a story is fake. I jus' needed the lay. Oh!" He grinned evilly at her, frightening her a bit. Her nerves were a jumbled mess of hurt, shame, guilt, fright, and confusion. It was a cocktail that made her sensitive nerves want to fry and break down into tears. "I jus' though of a 'eadline fer it. Gorillaz Singer 2-D Shags Bassist: Still Stupid as Fuuk." He chuckled despite himself, wanting nothing more than to hang from a rope for all he'd said.

Stu couldn't take this any more. Every word drove into his very core; magnifying every little insult he'd ever received from the bassist and sending them to ring in his fragile ears once more. "Ah can' fockin do 'is!" The lad shouted, shoving himself roughly to his feet and glaring at the lot of them. Even though it wasn't Susan's fault, he still let his dark eyes drill into her just as much as Noodle. He dare not look at Murdoc.

"Jus'- ugh fock dis!" His sandwich and juicebox lay unfinished on the cushion as he stormed past the three, only pausing at the door to say, "why tha fock did ah evah fink yew COULD love someone loik me?" With that the singer was gone, hurrying to his room as quickly as he could. He had to get out of here... he felt like a knife had gone right down the center of him and was literally tearing him apart. There was too much pain for him to bear and he nearly lost consciousness as he slammed his large hand into the lift button.

"DAMMIT, NOODLE!" Murdoc tossed the chair over, lunging at Noodle in pure hatred. She scrambled out of her seat, running up the stairwell, Murdoc following her for a second before realizing that Stuart was leaving. He was torn between the two. Susan had long since broken down, sitting on the floor of the kitchen, sobs wracking her frame. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, putting the photo on the floor and pushing it toward him. He took his foot off the stairs, slowly approaching her. "Those were lies, weren't they? You do love him." Murdoc nodded, numb. "It doesn't matter now." "It does, Murdoc." She sniffled. "Go. If you can forgive me, I'd-"

Murdoc kneeled before her, silencing her with a kiss on her cheek. "It's alright." He took the picture from the floor, not daring to look at it lest he begin to cry. He called the lift, in no rush. 2D probably wouldn't look at him anyways.

2D was trembling in a mixture of anger, self-loathing and pain. He'd been beaten plenty of times by Murdoc but never had he hurt him half this bad before. His vision was ebbed at by darkness and his hands shook terribly, but he didn't dare stop moving. He'd break down if he did so..

Grabbing a bag out of his closet, the boy set straight to work throwing clothing at it. He was too distressed to think right, not even pausing to take his signed edition of Dawn of the Dead in his haste. As a pain-filled after thought, he jerked a drawer right out of his dresser and dumped it into his bag. All but one sheet of paper that'd been tucked safely in the back.

He swallowed thickly, snatching the picture he'd been so incredibly proud of the night before and smashing it into a ball; hurling it across the room in a fit of anger and sneering after it. What was he thinking? Of course Murdoc would never love him. How could he have been so stupid? Crushing everything else into his bag, he jerked the zippers closed and swung it onto his back.

Murdoc dragged his feet through the first floor lobby, looking longingly at the half-beer he'd left behind. He drank it quickly, glancing at the empty bottle for a dull moment before throwing it at the desk across the room. Many of his notebooks scattered, the mixed handwriting of 2D and Murdoc flying everywhere on sheets of looseleaf paper. He smashed the other six bottles in the same fashion, howling in rage at his actions. His nose had begun bleeding again, but he paid it little mind as the liquid dripped into his mouth, mingling with the alcohol on his tongue. He had to get to the carpark. Maybe he could catch 2D. Would it make a difference?

Stuart's breathing was ragged and far from normal as he kicked his door open and stomped up the steps. He felt so incredibly stupid! How in the world could he have fallen fro something like that? Murdoc? In love? With _him_? It was preposterous. He almost lost it as his glazed over eyes shot straight to the Winnie -where just this morning everything had been going so wonderfully that it was like a dream come true- and he quickly passed it. He dare not go through Kong to get it, vouching instead to leave through the carpark exit.

Murdoc opened the metal door to the carpark, finding it empty. He rushed to 2D's room, hoping that maybe he wasn't late. It was empty. He was gone.

Stuart heard someone else in the carpark and made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder. He kicked a piece of scrap metal that ground against the cement and echoed loudly through the otherwise empty space. He inwardly cursed, stepping over it and hoping Murdoc -as he guessed it to be- would just let him be. He'd done enough. _More_ than enough.

Murdoc hurried out the door to see 2D walking away, not looking back. He clung to the doorfame like a drowning man at a rope, leaning all his weight onto it as his shaking knees collapsed. "I'll find you," he called. "I'll make this all right! I NEVER MEANT IT!" The tears were falling now, blurring his vision. If 2D had turned back, Murdoc never saw it.

"Why should ah fockin' believe yew? TEN YEA'S! Ah spent TEN YEA'S twyin t' git yew to see me as mo'e den an ai''eaded twit, so why should ah believe yew 'ad a sudden change of 'eart? Why tha bloody 'ell would yew even WANT to love someone loik me? Yew we'e evewyfing to me cos ah 'ad ta give up mah loif ta come wif yew and sta't dis band- an' look whe'e dat got me! Good BYE!" He'd stopped and whirled around, glaring at Murdoc with his breath coming in short, frantic gasps through clenched teeth. His backpack was hanging from a tightly fisted hand that quickly slammed it back against his thin body as he turned and bolted down the hill. He couldn't do this... he couldn't...

By the time he reached the bottom tears streaked his pretty face; the manifestation of his pain and anger. He fell to his knees, hunched over them and while trying to catch his breath. His heart was shattered. His will was shattered. His world was shattered. His everything was shattered.. what else was there?

Murdoc screamed in anguish, loud enough to wake the dead in the graveyard around them, he supposed. He let go of the doorframe, hands trembling too hard to hold on much longer. He hoped for a brief second that the fall to the concrete would kill him, knock him out, something... Why should 2D believe him? He was just a heartless bastard to the end.

2D managed to hail a taxi, throwing himself into the backseat and sobbing against his backpack. The driver said nothing, knowing better than questioning people they picked up near that freaky mansion up on the hill. They silently dropped Stu off at a ratty motel, refusing his pay and hurrying off the moment the door closed.

The bluenette rubbed at his cheeks -raw from such interaction- and made his way into the building. It took a while, but eventually he had a room all to himself. His actions were full of shudders and pauses as his subconscious controlled him; the rest too far gone to care. He was brought back to reality as he emptied the contents of his bag on the bed and sifted through a few of the photos he'd brought. Such good times... though they were different now. Intimidating, even. Now that he knew it was all just some sick lie.. A small scrap of paper caught his eye and he tugged it out from the stack.

"D,"

Murdoc rose to his feet slowly, shuddering as the sobs lessened. He stared blankly at the room behind him, then the Winnie in front of him. Did he really deserve to sleep in the bed they'd made love in? He turned for 2D's room, not even headed for the bed. He curled into a ball beside it, like a lonely dog waiting for its master.

"I'm taking this camera for a reason."

Murdoc grew stiff from the cold floor and the aching muscles. He was able to make out a small shape under the bed, cast in shadows.

"This isn't going to end well. I can see it already."

He reached under, fingers hooking in cool cloth. He dragged it out, observing the plaid button up shirt with tired eyes. 2D had worn that the day before, changing out of it to watch the movie with Murdoc. He bit his lip, tears welling up again.

"I'm far from heartless, I'm just using my heart less. I need to hurt you so Noodle will drop the issue."

He buried his face in the well-worn cloth, crying anew.

"I know I said it didn't matter. I'm sorry I lied."

Sleep was an overpowering force. Now, drenched in tears and 2D's butterscotch scent, Murdoc couldn't keep his eyes from closing.

"Are we in love with the idea of love or are we in love?"

His breathing slowed, the sobs ceased, and sleep overtook him despite his efforts to stay awake.

"I think, for once, this might be the real thing. Whatever I say, whatever Noodle tells you, whatever you hear, I'll love you more than you can ever possibly believe."

Murdoc sighed, a tear falling in his sleep.

"Murdoc Niccals-Tusspot."

Stu couldn't hold it in anymore. Terrible, heart-wrenching sobs bubbled up from his depths and he curled into a wracking ball around the small sheet of paper. All of his anger had dissipated and was left with overwhelming guilt and fear. He... he should have stayed... Against his better judgment, he should have listened to Murdoc.

His breathing was erratic and his eyes burning with the loss of so many tears, yet he couldn't help either. He'd been so blinded by something a drunken Murdoc had said that he hadn't listened to the real, sober one. His thoughts all crashed into each other, the erupting chaos in his mind making it impossible for him to do anything but curl up with his arms over his head and his knees to his chest and try and fall asleep. He was such an idiot...

Murdoc woke, lying in a pool of his own blood. His nose had finally stopped bleeding, but not before matting in his hair and streaking down his face. Some of it seeped into the shirt Murdoc still held. He sat up numbly, touching nearby objects out of longing to 2D. Crumpled lyrics and doodles were unfolded and smoothed out. One stood out in particular. He read the words out loud. "Yer... mah... ever'thin'..." The cutesy crayon drawing depicted the two of them hugging, hearts surrounding them. His stomach lurched. "Oh, G-!" Murdoc stood, rushing to the adjoining bathroom to vomit in the toilet. He spat twice, running the water of the sink and rinsing his mouth out, cleaning the blood from his face with a nearby rag. He had to find 2D. He couldn't even look himself in the mirror. He just couldn't.

Stu was still lying in a loose ball- ankles crossed and arms crossed with the paper laying between his knees and chest. His eyes, dull and teary, were set on the small flickering alarm clock beside the bed. The once beautiful face was now worn, tear-tracked, rubbed raw and the energetic azure hair lay ruffled and distressed. He was completely silent other than a raspy withdraw of breath followed by a whimpering exhale. Could he go back? What would Murdoc do? Would he still love him..?

2D wasn't sure if the clock meant ten am or pm, having been lost to the world while secluded in a land of depression and heart-break. It was the first time he'd 'slept' alone in what seemed forever, though the term slept was used lightly as the lad didn't know if he had at all. He simply didn't know anymore. Oh how he wished Murdoc were here...

Stylo rumbled in the driveway, Murdoc at the wheel. He revved the engine once, but lost heart and shut it off again. Maybe 2D didn't want to go after him. Then again, he always had before... Murdoc turned the key and drove down the long asphalt to the gate. A hotel. That's where he'd be. The closest hotel in Essex was a seedy Motel 5, the most logical place to go. It wasn't a long drive, but Murdoc found that every street light turned red seconds before he came up to them. He was constantly taking his hand from the wheel to wipe his eyes free of tears. He thought about how 2D always loved riding in Stylo with the window down. He affectionately patted the leather seat beside him, where 2D's thigh would have been. The traffic was sparse, though, so he made it there relatively quickly. It took a quick persuasion at the front desk to track down the room number of his 'brother', Stuart Tusspot. Murdoc stood outside room 304, waiting, his stomach twisted in knots as he raised his fist to knock.

As was custom with the lad, he'd poured his heart out in the form of badly written lyrics. The paper was sitting on the edge of the nightstand, the corner anchored by the small clock. It was now eleven.. am? Stu wasn't sure as the horrible little room had thick curtains in place and he didn't have the energy to go over and close them.

The second he heard someone knocking at the door he jerked back into reality, figuring it was another bird looking for a quick job. He let out a soft whimper and pulled the blankets over his head, hoping they didn't try the door. He hadn't locked it in his haste and certainly wasn't going to get up now to do so. He curled up beneath the blankets and held the small note from earlier close to his chest.

Murdoc knocked harder. Maybe the dullard was asleep. Without him. Murdoc swallowed hard, trying again. He looked at the digital clock mounted on the wall of the walkway, a notice underneath it declaring all guests to remain quiet after 11 pm. That made the silence all the more noticeable. He sniffed worriedly, a tick he was used to by now.

Stuart burrowed further into the comforters, as though hiding would get whoever it was to go away. He really didn't want to see anyone other than Murdoc, whom he thought to be back at the Studio, upset with him. "J-jus' go away.." He croaked just loud enough for it to be heard, wincing at his throat. All the sobbing had hurt it and made his angelic voice sound all the more broken. He really didn't care anymore.. he'd ruined his life and hurt the best thing he'd ever had. He didn't deserve Murdoc back...

Murdoc hit his head against the door at the sound of 2D's plead. He looked both ways down the walkway before pressing as close to the door's edge as he could. "Luv, it's me." He felt stupid for talking to cheap wood, not 2D himself. There was no answer that he could hear. He smiled weakly. "I told yew I'd find yew~..." Still nothing could be heard. A rustling, but no more. "I'll go. Jus'... don't do anythin' crazy, luv." He turned and began to stride hurriedly back the way he came, tears welling up again.

The door creaked open on hinges that'd been abused to the point of hardly keeping the door up. Stuart had his trembling body pressed to the frame of the door, eyes on the ground with his bangs in front of his anxious face. He couldn't stand to have Murdoc leave; he just wished he could have moved faster. "P-pwease dun' go..?" He whimpered hoarsely after the man, a few more tears slipping down the red patches on his cheeks. They burned, but rubbing them away would only contribute to the raw areas more.

Murdoc turned at the soft noise, never expecting a reply. He gasped softly, tears falling as he ran back, crashing into the thinner man and holding him as hard as his screaming muscles would allow. "I won' go," he gurgled between gasps, "nah if yew don't wan' me to." He squeezed him tighter, if possible.

2D's willowy arms were strung needily around Murdoc's neck with his head buried in the familiar scent and sobs finding his mouth. "M-Mu'doc.. 'm s-so sowwy... ah sh-shoulda listened.." He sniffled and swallowed thickly, eyes closed tightly and pale hands holding tightly to Murdoc's shirt. It was a huge relief to know Murdoc wasn't angry with him, at least not outwardly, and the tension and anxiety in his body melted away. He knew he couldn't support himself without holding to something, only making him clutch at his lover more.

"Naw, luv! Naw, you SHOULDN'T 'ave listened. I didn't know yew were there! Ididn'knowyewwerethere..." he repeated the same line over and over, a mantra of sobs and guilt. "I swear, luv, I didn't mean it..."

The singer had not a doubt in his mind that Murdoc was truthful. "O-okay.. s'okay... ah love yew, Mu'doc.. ah'll love yew fo'evah." He pulled his head back and nuzzled his forehead against Murdoc's. He looked between the older's glistening eyes and smiled a small, loving smile. His knees still felt like jello and by the look on his mate's face he wasn't holding up too much better. "L-le's si' down, y-yeh?"

He didn't dare release his loving death grip on Murdoc as he kicked the door close and stumbled back to the bed. 2D nearly collapsed onto it, pulling Murdoc down into his lap and keeping him as close as he could manage. He didn't ever want to let go.

"I 'ad tah lie," he hiccuped, hands brushing over either side of 2D's throat. "I 'ated every word, but I 'ad to." He nuzzled and nipped at his adam's apple, his own throat working to hold back awaiting sobs.

2D's long fingers brushed through Murdoc's hair as he tried to even out his breathing. "S'okay, Muds. S'fine.. a-ah unde'stand." He replied, though he didn't really understand. He thought they agreed that the pictures weren't important.. though if Murdoc wanted to protect his reputation, who was Stu to stop him? He didn't really care what the world thought of him, especially not if they had the right idea. He was with Murdoc and he was proud of it. Stu managed to press his chin between his neck and Murdoc's forehead, placing a kiss on it.

"I saw yer drawin', luv," he admitted wearily, accepting the kiss like a cool cloth on his fevered brow. "It made me come get yew. Didn't know what yew'd say." He sniffled, tears drying finally. "Didn't know what to expect. Certainly not this."

"Tha pictu'e?" It took him a moment to realize what Murdoc was talking about, a slight blush lighting his cheeks once he recalled the amorous little picture. "Oh.. woll 'm glad yew came." The picture was going to be a gift, but he supposed it was better off being found this way. "Wot we'e yew 'spectin', den..?" 2D asked, lifting Murdoc's chin enough to place a small kiss on his lips and give him an inquiring look.

Murdoc flinched away at the kiss, suddenly feeling as if their roles had reversed. 2D was the strong one now, and he was the scared helpless weakling. He ducked his head, staring around the area of 2D's navel. "Yellin'. Cussin'. Yew hittin' me a couple times, meybe. Bein' left on the curb. Leavin' Kong. Quitin' the band. Livin' in Stylo, I guess." His voice tailed off in a sad whisper.

"Love, ah wouldn' do dat.. no mattah 'ow mad ah mighta been, ah wouldn'a 'it yew o' nofink." He placed a comforting hand on Murdoc's back, the other brushing through his ragged hair and willing his head down against 2D's shoulder. It felt good to be able to hold Murdoc like this. It made Stu feel like the bassist was more open around him and, though it was usually only when he was upset, it still made a small smile dance across his lips.

"I'd deserve it," he returned, lips brushing the singer's neck with each word he spoke. He sniffled in anxiety once again, eyes dancing wildly over the marks before him. Including the hickey from the night before. Murdoc licked his lips. He didn't deserve to worship that bit of skin anymore.

"No, Mu'doc. Yew did i' fo' a wreason so yew shouldn' be blamed.." 2D soothed, his cheek resting on Murdoc's head and his fingers playing with his hair. He was too happy to be back on his love's good side to really care about the lies. As long as they were lies and nothing more, then why was there any reason fretting over it? The past couldn't be changed. Besides, things like this seemed to come with the Niccals package and he should have expected drama from the start.

Murdoc only sniffled in return, pushing his limit and kissing the darkened skin. "Doesn't stop the pain..." he whimpered, swallowing hard.

The fingers continued to move swiftly through Murdoc's soft locks as Stu smiled at the feel of his lips. "Evewyfings goin' to be foin, Mu'doc. 'n ah do fo'give yew completely, so would yew fo'give me..?" He asked softly against Murdoc's temple as he placed a kiss on it.

A small smile graced his lips for the first time in hours. "Nothin' to forgive~..." Murdoc nuzzled closer, not wanting to push 2D anymore than he had to.

Stuart pulled his thin arms tighter around Murdoc and smiled a little more. "De'es dat smile ah love s'much~" He chimed, his voice cracking and his throat angered by the louder voice. He playfully pulled back so he was laying down, Murdoc still on him and arms keeping them close.

"Yer voice...?" Murdoc traced the line of his throat with a bass-roughened index finger, smile falling slightly as he did so. "'Ow'd yew get it so bad?"

The bluenette blushed, a bit embarrassed at himself. "Er.." He didn't want to upset Murdoc again, but he certainly didn't want to lie. "Jus'.. a lotta cwyin' ah guess." He explained with a shrug, his hand on the back of Murdoc's head dipping it down a bit so he could peck his lover's nose. "'m foin now, though, so dun' worry~" A gap-tooth smile passed over his lips as he gazed up at Murdoc with the same admiration and love he had had before.

Murdoc sniffed, eye twitching a bit. Paranoid. He'd spent his life protecting that voice for selfish reasons, only to have it ruined by his own selfishness. Irony, eh? The regret slowly unknit itself from his heart, though, when he saw that loving grin. "Yer gonna get dehydrated, luv. Go drink some water." He crawled off his lap, smiling himself.

"Uh.. 'ave yew seen tha wateh in dis place?" He asked with a giggle, shaking his head. "I's disgustin'. Buuut-" 2D chimed shrilly while digging through his pockets and producing a marred wallet. "Ah 'ave 'nuff if yew'd be intwested in accompanying meh to some wrilly late dinnah~" Stu felt a sweet sort of nervousness as this was the closest thing he'd ever had to asking someone out on a date, though he was sure Murdoc wouldn't deny. Not to mention how hungry he was. After all, he'd left his lunch almost untouched and, for obvious reasons, hadn't eaten since.

"Yew askin' me ou', luv~?" Murdoc teased, knowing it was true. "Awful swee' of yew."

"'ow c'n ah not ask someone as 'andsome as yew ou'?" He asked flirtasiously, giving Murdoc a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth before standing up. "Gotta use da bafroom wreal quick fo' we go, so be wroight back~" Stu gave Murdoc a bright smile before slipping into the small, rather gross bathroom and letting the door fall closed behind him.

Murdoc turned from pale green to a blazing red at the small compliment. 2D certainly hadn't lost his fire, that much was true. He flopped back on the bed, burying his hands in the rumpled sheets at either side of him. His hand brushed something rough and foreign amid the scratchy starched sheets. Fingers closing around it, Murdoc pulled out the note he'd left in 2D's nightstand drawer, looking it over with sad eyes. Holding it up to the florescent light above, though, he could see pencil markings amid his own chicken-scratch hand writing. He turned the page over, face falling at the realization of new lyrics for a song he'd hoped would never come from 2D's lips.

'You said love was forever and you told me love would never break my heart, and I believed you as I fell. That's all over. You're just a ghost I use to know...'

Murdoc sat up, paper still in hand, unknowingly using the same technique he'd used in the Feel Good Inc. video to do so without the use of his hands, both still frozen on the paper's edge. He was still sitting there when 2D came back.

The singer closed the bathroom door and cheerfully made his way over to the bed; foot stopping in mid-step as his eyes shot over to the paper. He swallowed, feeling as though icewater went down with it and filled his stomach. "Er..." Stu suddenly felt very anxious again, like something horribly terrible was going to happen now.

"No need fer explanation, luv." Murdoc said bluntly, hearing his footsteps nearing and shooting down any feeling of guilt that may have taken up residence in his body. "Yew got it outta yah; tha's all that mattahs. I's good."

He smiled weakly, glad that Murdoc wasn't angry with him. "So, uh, wready t'go, love?" 2D asked, crawling past Murdoc to the opposite side of the bed and sweeping his belongings back into his bag. He was careful with the photos, so as not to bend any of them. Once packed away, he pulled the bag over his shoulders and offered an arm to Murdoc with a sweet grin.

Murdoc carefully folded the lyrics and slipped them into his pocket. "No one's out there. Do yew mind if we...hold hands...to the car?" Murdoc looked up in his eyes, pleading shyly.

A dazzling, loving, gap-toothed grin passed over 2D's face and he nodded. "Cou'se, Mudsy~!" Of course he would of even if there were people out there, but he knew how Murdoc could be about things like this and didn't want to disagree anymore. He gently took one of the bassist's gruff hands and laced his silky fingers through Murdoc's. "So whe'e d'yew wonta eat?"

"Yew ask me ou' and yew don't know where yew wan' tah go?" He broke away to close the door behind them, slipping back into his hand as they strolled down the walkway. "I'm set wit' wha'ever yew want."

"Sowwy, i' wosn' loik dis date was planned out o' nufink." He giggled, pecking Murdoc's cheek. "'ow's pizza sound?" 2D asked with a ** of his head and a grin. He was overjoyed that everything was working out well and still held a small, rather kid-like nervousness for their little date.

"'S long as it's good, I don't mind," Murdoc smiled up at the taller man as they passed the front desk, the middle aged woman behind the counter watching them carefully, her lips pursing as she caught sight of their hands entwined. Murdoc saw. He didn't care. He actually felt a kind of thrill shimmer through him. This was dangerous. It was exciting.

Stu didn't have a care in the world as he skipped past her, far too happy to let go of Murdoc's hand even if the bassist had tried. "Mkay~" He answered happily, his voice doing a bit better then it had been but still rasping. A full night of sobbing was bound to take its toll at some point. When the bluenette did notice the woman, and likewise that Murdoc had, he practically sang, "ah love yeh, Mudsy!"

Murdoc colored, stopping dead. 2D, who'd continued walking, was pulled back suddenly, stumbling into Murdoc's arms when he gave the long arm a jerk. Murdoc practically beamed up at the singer, hoping for the best when he pulled him down and kissed the soul out of him, in front of the desk clerk and God above.

It took him a moment to gather what little wits the boy possessed but a split second later he was returning the kiss with renewed passion. He was fully tempted to tell the clerk that they'd be staying one more night, but decided against it as his stomach threatened to kill him if he waited much longer. His pale arms wrapped tightly around Murdoc and his boney fingers delved deep into his lover's shaggy hair.

Murdoc chuckled evilly into the kiss, breaking away with a teasing smile and dashing to the front door, sticking his tongue out at the woman on his way out. He ran to Stylo, diving in as soon as the door was open and scuttling over to the back seat, ducking low and stifling his giggles, waiting for his lover.

Stuart was left breathless and giggly, glancing back at the lady with a cute little wave before hurrying out to Stylo. He opened his door and paused, looking around with a confused look. "Whe'e tha 'ell'd 'e go?" The boy asked with a playful tone, leaning one hand on the roof of the car and the other on his hip. He'd caught sight of Murdoc's ruby eye caught by one of the street lights and was trying not to laugh.

"Hmm.." He pretended to turn in a circle and look around, grinning as he resumed his previous position. "Woll ah guess ah'll jus' 'ave to-" 2D started, drawing out the word. In a quick motion he hopped onto his seat, crawled over the compartment and pounced on Murdoc, giggling, "git 'im~!" His smile was one of the brightest, most playful ones the man beneath him had ever seen.

Murdoc squealed in quite an unmanly manner, shielding himself from whatever sweet and loving torture 2D was willing to commit. It was like being a child all over again. To think that only an hour ago, he was the most heartbroken being on the face of the earth. It was a dream come true.

The lad snuggled down against him, placing a few pecks on various parts of his face and saying, "yew ac' loik 'm gunna kill yew o' sumfink!" He giggled, sitting up on his knees over the older's lap, running a thin hand through his mate's hair and pushed it away from his amazing eyes. "'m jus' gunna love on yah, gosh." He said with a small huff, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip in a quietly giggly pout.

"Aww, D~! I didn't mean nothin' by it, luv~..." Murdoc attempted to pry 2D's arms loose, pull him flush against his body.

A sweet laugh dripped from his lips like honey as he hunched over the older and nuzzled his forehead against Murdoc's. He just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of the older as his pale fingers brushed across his cheeks. "Y'know wot, Mudsy?" He questioned in a soft voice, placing a peck on his lips.

Caught completely by surprise, Murdoc began to stutter again. "Wh-whut, luv?" He grasped each side of his thin hips with either hand, pushing his way up under his shirt at feel the hot skin there.

Stu knew Murdoc had issues with his self-esteem, and the fact that he thought these words true made them seem all the more meaningful. "Y'know yewr pe'fect, duncha?" He cooed, stealing a kiss or two between words. His large, dark eyes were full of all of the sweetest concoction of emotions.

Murdoc wanted to cry, he was so happy. The compliment had caught him completely off guard. Handsome and perfect all in the span of five minutes? He couldn't look 2D in the eye. He licked his lips, at a loss for words.

Another giggle bubbled up from the boy's insides and he pecked Murdoc's nose. "Yew look sa cute when yew gi' fluste'ed~" He was having fun and truly meant every word that left his lips. "So d'yew fink i's midnigh' yet?" Stu inquired rather randomly, giving Murdoc a questioning look.

Handsome, perfect, and CUTE? Murdoc could have kissed 2D til the end of the earth had his heart not been threatening to give out on him right then and there. "C-close enough. W-was ten m-minuets til when I got h-here. W-why?"

Stu sat up like nothing had happened, though there was a certain delighted glint in his eye. "Oh, okay. Mo'nin Mudsy~! 'n 'appy, uh, fwee day anive'sawy, yeh?" He cheered with childhood excitement. He wasn't sure if he had the number right, maybe it was two, but he hadn't had any sleep or food in too long to think straight.

Murdoc just stared up at him, wide eyed and taken aback. That shock turned to love, then lust as he realized the point 2D was trying to make. His grin was dark as night and sweet as sin. "Get yer arse up to the front seat, luv, 'fore I decide to take yew right here."

2D leaned down, deciding to tease just a tad before slipping away. He placed a hot kiss on Murdoc's bottom lip, sucking it gently as he pulled away and giving him a flirtatious smirk. "So pizza time, den?" His expression changed back to the sweet innocence as he climbed back over the console and plopped down in his seat; smiling back at the bassist.

With some difficulty, Murdoc followed suit, hoping that 2D wouldn't notice the slight bulge at the front of his jeans. He fumbled about for the keys, smile dying when he patted down both pockets and coming up short. He glanced at 2D expectantly. "Where's my keys, luv?"

2D layed his head on Murdoc's shoulder and grinned up at him with a 'wotever are you talking about' expression. "Wot keys, Mudsy? Yeh didn' lose dem, didja?"

"Come on, Stu, luv," he begged, pouting slightly. "I can't feed yew if I can't drive yew." Then he thought about it. His wallet was still at the studio, when he'd thrown it at Susan's feet. He really hadn't come prepared for this turn of events, now 2D was pickpocketing him.

He produced the keys hanging from one of his spindly fingers, chiming, "da's wot 'appens when yew le' people git in yewr pan's~" Stu pecked Murdoc's cheek. "'n sides, ah'm feedin' us. /Ah/ asked /yew/ out, aftah all!" He chirped as an after thought, seeming quite proud of himself.

Murdoc flushed red, grumbling. "...I though' yew liked it in my pants, luv..." He plucked the keys from those talented hands and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and down the road, where he'd seen a Domino's sign above the other buildings.

"Oh, ah do~!" He giggled, basking in the irony his statement showed. "Jus' keep 'n eye on yewr stuff, yeh?" 2D teased with a small nip at the edge of Murdoc's ear. His azure head was still resting against the older's shoulder happily, only lifting once they pulled into the Domino's parking lot.

Murdoc put his hand over 2D's before he could leave the car. "Luv, thanks fer lettin' me do that. Kiss yew, I mean. In front of tha' lady." He peered into 2D's dark eyes, truly thankful.

"Muds, ah wontcha t'know dat it wrilly doesn' mattah t'me wot othah people fink." The boy's expression was far softer and open than it had been as he placed a soft hand on Murdoc's cheek. "S'long as 'm good 'nuff fo' yew den ah wrilly could ca'e less 'bout dem." He smiled a true, heart-warming smile and placed a tender kiss on the older's lips. "Da's why ah nevah go' wo'ked up abou' does pictu'es. If i' got out den we wouldn' 'ave ta botheh twyin' to act like de'e isn' anyfing the'e when we'e in public. People would awready know and if dey still look 't us den dat's on them."

"...You say things I can't even think of sometimes, yew know tha'?" He kissed him a second time, loving every moment. "Yer so smart. Let's get yew fed, eh?"

2D grinned and nodded, ruffling Murdoc's hair affectionately. "Le's git us bofe fed, yeah?" He corrected as he stood up and closed Stylo's door with an echoing slam. He offered a hand to Murdoc, his eyes showing that it was up to Murdoc and he wouldn't be hurt if he declined.

Murdoc took the hand affectionately, entwining their fingers as they entered the near-empty restaurant. Murdoc led the taller boy along to the front counter, where a friendly young woman exchanged twenty of 2D's dollars for free reign of the buffet. Although it wasn't as fresh as it would have been a few hours ago, it was heaven to the both of them, who usually had to check for mold before eating things.

2D was sitting across from Murdoc; legs crossed with a breadstick in one hand and a glass of sprite in the other. "Ah dunno if ah told yew dis lately," he started, swallowing a chunk of the bread. "But yew wrilly a'e wonde'ful, Mudsy~" Stu sipped his sprite and grinned, the florescent lighting exaggerating his features. His skin looked pasty, eyes worn and the bags beneath them contrasted deeply with the rest of his pastel appearance. Azure locks stuck out in every direction and cheeks still show areas just on the peak of the bone where the skin was rubbed raw.

Murdoc noticed suddenly how tired the singer looked, how much the crying had affected him. He nibbled at a pepperoni and grinned, mumbling "Yew say it a lo', actually." An elderly couple across from them gave them a passing glance, the question obvious in their tired old eyes.

The singer seemed to realize this and giggle, blushing a bit. "Oh.. woll s'twue~" He gave the elderly couple a friendly wave, not questioning why they were at a Domino's at quarter after midnight. He was too tired to even notice it was that late. Pale palms rubbed against his eyes as he tried to wake himself up more, chin resting in his hand and half-lidded gaze resting sleepily on Murdoc. "Wottya say aftah dis we git some sleep?"

"Yew get silly when yer tired, D," he said chuckling, but soon cut off by a yawn. He scarfed down a slice of pizza, realizing his hunger for the first time in 12 hours and drank the last of his Coke, suddenly wishing for a cold beer, if only one.

Stu shrugged, closing his eyes as Murdoc yawned to stop from doing it himself. "Silly 'n in love.. goes t'gethe' well, yeh?" He chuckled, finishing his breadstick and sipping his sprite again. "So yew wready t'go den lovey?" He asked with a grin, pushing his bangs back behind his ears.

"Yeh," Murdoc sighed, rising to his feet. As he escorted his lover out, a sickening feeling grew in his stomach. He didn't want to go home. Noodle was at home, the blood on 2D's floor, the mess in the Winnie caused by his temper, the pictures, a heartbroken Susan... This was all going too perfect to go back to it. Murdoc stalked around to the driver's side of Stylo, opening the door and sitting in the seat, rifling hurriedly through the glove box, the overhangs, feeling along the seams of the roof. "How much money do yew have left, luv?" he asked, distracted as he continued his search in the back seat, looking under it but only finding a toolbox and an unloaded shotgun. He'd just about given up.

2D pulled his wallet out and offered it to Murdoc with a shrug. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, just that he had the feeling Murdoc didn't want to go home either. "C'n we.. pwease no' go 'ome, Muds?" It was an awkward question, but so long as it had 'we', he didn't mind it.

"Tha's whut I'm plannin', luv," He opened the billfold, hoping that 2D had enough to cover...no, only $17. Murdoc redoubled his search, rechecking and backtracking. Finally, he collapsed in the back seat, unsure where it could be. Then it all came back to him. Of course! He could be so stupid sometimes, he really could... He reached down to his boot, but was unable to pull it off. He flung his leg over the seat. "'Elp me ou', whould yah, luv?"

2D chuckled, taking the boot in delicate hands and working it off Murdoc's foot. He tried not to jerk it, knowing that might hurt his ankle, and managed to ease it off with a grin. "He'e ya go, mate." He chirped, passing the Cuban Heeled boot back to him.

Murdoc sat up, boot in hand, and shook it almost furiously, a determined look on his face. After a minuter or two, a wadded bill fell from the boot. Murdoc passed the money to the singer, slipping the shoe back on and climbing back into the driver seat. "'Undred dollahs, righ' there. I'm takin' yew somewhere nice fer our annaverse'ry." He smiled, starting the car. "Besides, I think we pissed off that bird at the Motel 5. Can't go back there."

Stu leaned over and kissed Murdoc's cheek, unfurling the dollar with a simple movement of his hands. "Fanks, Mudsy. 'n yeh, dun fink she'd let us wrent a wroom if we wen' back de'e. Evah." He laughed and pushed the hundred into his pocket with his wallet for safe keeping. After a moment 2D yawned widely, gap-teeth painfully obvious through his splayed fingers. "Mm.. so whe'e we 'eaded, den?"

"A nice lil' place called Midnigh' 'Ouse," he replied, pulling onto the main street. It was a bit further into town, but thee hour was late and the normally crowded streets were sparce. The Midnight House was a privately owned bed and breakfast, a large Victorian manor in the center of the industrialized city. A ten minute drive, but anything for 2D's important day.

2D smiled, saying, "y'know, yew dun' gotta wrent some e'spensive place, Muds. Ah'll be foin 'nywhe'e s'long as we dun 'ave t'go 'ome." He was touched that Murdoc would offer for one of the best hotels in the city, but he didn't know if he deserved it. Just earlier that day he'd been screaming at Murdoc from the driveway and hoping to get away from him for good.

"Naw, D. I's nice and quiet. Rooms are soundproof. Ever'thin's comfortably an' homey. We don' get tah do this of'en enough." He changed gears, the engine a pleasant hum. Almost melodic. Maybe that's why he liked driving Stylo so much. It reminded him of Stuart. "I's a bed an' breakfas', so yew don' need to leave fer nothin'. We'll jus' stay there a day." He looked over a second with earnest eyes, pleading for 2D to let him pamper the singer. "Jus' yew and me." He spared a hand on the wheel to set it on 2D's thigh.

Stuart's fingers snaked through Murdoc's as he clasped the older's hand from behind. "Yeh, okay~" He said with a playfully dramatic sigh and a hand over his forehead. "Wotevah did ah do t'dese've such tweatmen' fwom such a 'andsome gentleman?" For a moment he stayed that way then 2D's head rolled to the side and he grinned at Murdoc.

Murdoc blushed furiously, taking over his cheeks like a forest fire. His voice was sad, however, when he answered with a croaky but quiet, "Yew forgave me." He spared another second of attention to look 2D in the eye before returning it to the empty street.

2D's smile faultered slightly as he pulled Murdoc's hand from his thigh and kissed it gently. "Muds, ah awready told yew de'e wosn' nufink to fo'give. Yew did it fo' a good wreason and ah ove'wreacted. Really, t'was mah own faul' we ended up fightin' ove' it. Y'know ah'll always love yeh~"

"I know, luv," he whispered hoarsely. "I jus' carry a lo' of guilt sometimes, tha's all. Old habits an' all." They stopped at a red light.

"Yeh.. is de'e anyfing ah c'n do to 'elp?" He asked, his voice filled with love and hope. He wanted to help Murdoc get rid of his life-long burdens so he could feel as free as the singer, but didn't know where to start. "Loik.. anyfing t'all?" 2D shifted in his seat so he was facing Murdoc, still holding his hand tightly with thin fingers curled through Murdoc's and soft palm pressed to the back of his hand.

For once, Murdoc didn't think of it sexually. "Whut would really 'elp...if yew'd be kind enough..." Murdoc took his hand from 2D's to switch gears again, the light having turned green. He placed it back in 2D's hands as he spoke. "Yew get some sleep tonigh'. We'll ge' togethah in the mornin'. Talk. If yew wanna listen."

A bright smile graced Stu's tired features and he nodded. "I' would be mah 'onor, Mu'doc." There was a certain joy in his heart to know that he'd managed to break through almost every barrier by this point. Murdoc had always been so protected about things like this, especially back when they started the band, and the only time 2D had gotten to see the real him he was in coma and most of the memories were vague. To know that he'd be willing to open up to him... on top of letting 2D hold him and tell him how amazing he was in public- it blew the singer's mind.

Murdoc took the trip slowly, dragging the ten minute drive out as long as possible. It was inevitable, however, that they arrived at their location eventually. The manor was a large six story building, like a aristocratic child's dollhouse. The tiny sign to the side of it declared it the Midnight House, complete with the Victorian silhouette of a young woman that seemed to be so common on jewelry during that era. A smaller single story house held the gravel parking lot and whomever owned the manor lived inside. Murdoc pulled up here, switching the car off with a flick of his wrist. "Act as cozy as yew like. Ms. Linnette loves young men in love. Maybe we'll get a discount, eh?" Murdoc chuckled, amused at his own brand of humor.

The singer giggled, though it was drawn into a yawn. "Good fing cos ah dun fink ah c'n make i' all tha way inside on jus' me own two feet." He met Murdoc behind Stylo, tossing a thin arm about his shoulders and trying to keep his dark eyes open. 2D nuzzled against Murdoc's cheek with a small giggle, saying, "fanks again, Mudsy."

"Don' mention it, luv." He turned 2D's heavy head to kiss him sweetly on the lips. And this time, it wasn't because the lace curtains of the small house's window brushed open.

2D pressed closer to Murdoc as they crossed the parking lot, a sleepy grin on his face as he pecked Murdoc's temple. He was greatly relieved now, no longer having to hide his love for the bassist just because there was a chance someone could see them.

Murdoc led him to the front porch, only having to knock at the wooden door once before a tall aging woman opened it. Ms. Linnette was a tall older woman of French/European decent and it was evident in her sparsely wrinkled face. She had an almost eerie appearance, made eerier by her long wispy white hair, which almost seemed to float behind her. She could have been 2D's grandmother at first glance. She ushered them inside without a word, knowing Murdoc.

"It's nice to see you again, Murdoc." She whispered, leading them down the hall to a very warm living room. The ancient black and white television was broadcasting some series of phone order jewelry infomercials, which she quickly clicked off with a turn of the knob. "And you brought a guest. How lovely." She spoke quietly no matter what. Murdoc answered in the same way. "I 'ope we 'aven't bothered yew, Ms. Linnette." "No," she whispered in return, sitting in an armchair opposite of them. "Just pleasantly surprised."

2D remained silent, clinging to Murdoc's side as he stumbled along sleepily. He offered a small gap-tooth smile whenever the elderly woman looked at him, but nothing more. It was rather awkward on the boy's part, not one for meeting strangers in the middle of the night; especially ones that looked like a ghost haunting some ancient Victorian house.

Murdoc unfastened 2D from his side, sitting him down on the available couch and brushing a hand through his hair. "We need a room for tonight. If yew can spare it." Ms. Linnette scoffed, but with her quiet voice it sounded more like a sigh. "The Midnight is empty. Take any room. Take the whole house; I don't care. Just be respectable about your messes." "I a'ways am." She smoothed out her silken night dress, leaning forward to open a leatherbound book on the coffee table. "Sign." He grabbed the pen out from between the pages and signed hurriedly, placing the time and date next to it. He'd obviously been here before. Murdoc turned back to 2D, shaking his shoulder softly to rouse his attention. "I need th' money, luv."

"Mmmmkay." The younger hummed sweetly, producing the bill from his pocket with a small yawn. If he'd been more awake, he'd of joked around about Murdoc being mindful of his messes, but he wasn't very intent on listening to their conversation at this point. Just paying the quiet lady and getting to their room..

Linnette took the bill from Murdoc. She pursed her lips, thinking, and when she looked up, she saw something on Murdoc's face that had never been there before. Murdoc had bent over the younger man, tipping his head up and kissing him sweetly. A blush, soft as her voice, crossed her cheeks.

"Love yew," 2D breathed so quietly he wasn't sure if Murodc had heard him, forehead resting against Murdoc's. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Linnette and drowsily blinked over to her. Once he got over her rather chilling first impression, there was a certain sort of beauty that surrounded her like an aura.

"Luv yew, too." He whispered huskily, silently apologizing for the wait. Linnette smiled warmly behind him. "So, it's like that..." Murdoc cleared his throat, nodding. She tucked the money inside the book, closing it softly. "Which room do you want?" "3, if yew'd be so kind." Linnette smiled knowingly. It had always been Murdoc's favorite room: the honeymoon suite, if the manor had one. She shuffled to a key cabinet in the kitchen behind them, returning with three silver keys. "Room 3, the kitchens, and the bathrooms." She pressed them firmly into his hand. "You know your way." Murdoc scooped up 2D like a bride, as the singer seemed too tired to stay on his feet. She waved them goodbye, the lights shutting off as he carried 2D down the short walkway to the Midnight House.

2D blushed slightly at the woman's comment, though it was lost in the crook of Murdoc's neck as he nuzzled close. His arms draped lightly around the older man as he let out a gentle sigh, eyed hardly open as the warmth radiating from Murdoc lulled him closer and closer to sleep.

Murdoc regrettably had to put 2D back on his feet to open the front door, drawing him close so he could keep his balance. Room 3 was on the ground floor; part of the reason he preferred it, because 2D was in no condition to climb stairs.

The rooms were, in 2D's mind, something he could have oggled at for hours, had he not been about to pass out. Once they were alone in their suite, he shuffled over to the bed, losing his shoes on the way and tossing his shirt off as he flopped down on the bed and snuggled up against the over-fluffed blankets. He held an arm up for Murdoc, giving him a soft grin. "Wready fo' bed, love?"

Murdoc was pulling his shirt over his head when 2D asked the question. "Yeh," he yawned, sitting in the armchair to pull of his boots. He strode to the bed in his jeans, crawling up behind 2D and hugging him about the waist from behind. He nuzzled into his shoulder, feeling the tense muscles there against his cheek.

2D moved back against Murdoc a bit and murmured, "love yeh." He immediately drifted to sleep, a soft smile on his lips and a beautiful peacefulness he hadn't felt in too long overcoming him.


	6. Murdoc's Hiding Spot, The Midnight House

Murdoc smiled, still half asleep. "Morn', luv." His voice was deep from the peaceful sleep he'd managed at 2D.

"G'mo'nin, Mudsy." He replied, rolling on his side so he was facing Murdoc and nuzzling against his lips in a soft, rather sleepy kiss. "Y'know, ah dun' fink ah've evah been so 'appy t'wake up wif yew.. 'm wrilly glad ah still got yew, Mu'doc." 2D's voice was a mere whisper, though it was obvious most of the damage done the day previous was gone and it was back to the angelic melody it always had been.

"Hmmm..." he mumbled, words not leaving his mouth. He stretched against his lover, legs hooking one of 2D's, and trying again. "Yew'll a'ways 'ave me, luv. Ev'n if I die." Though it was a bit dark to say, he felt the need to at the back of his mind. It was morning: the day they were supposed to talk. Murdoc wouldn't censor himself for the next 24 hours.

2D nodded against Murdoc's forehead, taking a deep breath and sighing before rolling onto his back and forcing himself into a sitting position. "Dat means a lot ta me, Mudsy." The boy said, though his tone was slightly different. He'd always had the fear in the back of his mind that something would happen to Murdoc, especially considering his choice in 'friends', constant fighting and drinking habits. Yet he found it comforting to hear that at the same time. "So a'e yew still up fo' talkin' t'me, love?" Stu inquired gently, turning and softly pushing Murdoc's bangs from his face.

"Course, luv." He sat up slowly, joining hands with his lover. "Ask me an'thing, luv."

The singer's thumb absently traced the uneven edge of Murdoc's knuckles as he thougth. "Woll..." There were a few things he wanted to ask, but felt rather embarrassed to do so. "Uhmm... well is the'e anyfing yew wonted to talk abou' in pa'ticula'?"

Murdoc gazed at their hands. "...One thing, I guess." He took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "Do yew realize yew are the first I've actually luved?"

2D blinked up at him, almost uncertianly. Murdoc seemed like the sort of person that's seen it all and experienced any and everything there is to experience.. but it also made him feel a spark of joy. "Wrilly? Woll yewr mah fi'st- love too~" He almost let it end at 'first', but thought better of it and decided he'd keep that little fact to himself. "An' if 'm lucky, den ah'll be you' las' too," he let his azure head rest on Murdoc's shoulder; large eyes gazing up at him lovingly and showing absolutely no judgement. How could you possibly judge something you find absolutely perfect?

Murdoc's brow furrowed. "B-bu' whut abou' Paula...?" He felt bad bringing up the ex-band member, but he was genuinely confused.

"Er..." 2D was caught off guard by the question, but no, he'd never loved her. Not even a little. "Woll.. no, ah didn' pa'ticula'ly loik he', but.. she jus' wouldn' lemme alone. She nevah lemme say no to anyfink and, er, the wreason ah nevah told 'nyone.." He trailed off, his dark eyes suddenly finding the wall on the opposite end of the room very interesting.

"Luv?"

Murdoc leaned forward, nuzzling against 2D's neck. He didn't mean to cause him hurt, but it sounded like 2D had his own things to work out.

This was one of a very few things Stu had never spoken of and he decided if Murdoc could come clean then he could too. "Well, ah, y'see dat..?" He moved a bit, very gently pushing Murdoc's head from his shoudler so he could bend and show a faint white line that ran across his thin hip. "A-an' dat.." Another on his lower back that reached all the way up to his shoulder blade. "She, uhm.. loiked me flickknives.."

Murdoc pulled away, mouth agape, running a finger over the line on his shoulder. He'd always suspected 2D to have been a bar fight or some such, but seeing the cuts in this new light... He kissed both with shaky lips. "I'm so sorry, luv," he whimpered, sniffing softly and nuzzling against the mark.

His thin arms wrapped around Murdoc, pulling him up so the singer could place a small kiss on his bottom lip. "S'foin now, Muds. She's gone now 'n ah go' yew, so ah dun' wrilly worry 'bout none of dat stuff 'nymo'e." He smiled reassuringly, brushing a hand through his hair. "Sides, t'day is yewr day, no' mine!" 2D reminded him in a gentle and playful tone.

"Did yew know," he asked, trying to turn the topic, "I 'ated my fathah?" He sniffed again, anxious. "'E's the reason I start'd all this...chaos."

2D kept his arms around Murdoc, nodding slightly. "Ah fink ah 'eard a lil bout 'im.. so wot wos it dat did i'? Ah mean, was i' jus' tha buildin' pwressu'e o' was the'e a specific momen' dat yew finally, er, snapped?" He made sure to keep his tone far from judgmental, having it open and showing that it was okay if Murdoc didn't want to delve further into the subject.

"Naw, yew weren't it. I'd been ram raidin' and drinkin' and takin' women fer years 'fore I knew yew." Murdoc sighed, lying flat on his stomach, head in 2D's lap. "He humil'ated me daily. Made me weak. I wanted tah fight back at the worl', seein' how I couldn't fight 'im. Wuz too scared. Yew jus' got in the way." He pouted, deep in memory. "I take it all back."

Stuart's fingers slipped through Murdoc's hair in a soothing fashion, stopping once in a while to gently massage his scalp. He had his elbow on one knee and chin resting in his palm as he gazed thoughtfully down at his lover. His life before Murdoc had been bland and meaningless.. "Yeh.. dat makes sense." He commented, trying to find another question and pausing to see if Murdoc wanted to continue.

"I used to be real depressed." He stopped to moan softly at the fingers in his hair. "'Specially when yew was in that coma. Turned around when we got Noodle. Still get that way, sometimes. Even now."

Stu let out a silent sigh and almost shuddered. He hoped Murdoc was referring to their incident the night before, as he'd never gotten any hints of depression at any other points since they'd gotten together. The thought that Murdoc was having issues with depression and he didn't even know rather frightened him.

"Luv?" Murdoc looked up, realizing that 2D was far too quiet. There he was, blabbing away, and for all he knew 2D could be guilt-tripping over Paula. "Yew a'righ'?"

"Yeh," Stu replied with a small chuckle. "Sowwy, ah wos jus' finkin'. So yew we'e sayin' yestahday dat de'e was a lot yew fel' guilty abou'.. yew wonta talk about any of dat?" 2D's hand had momentarily stopped, resting against Murdoc's temple before he started to stroke his lover's hair once more.

"Mainly," he whispered, laying his head back in 2D's lap, "the way I treated yew. Before. And yesterday. And..." he paused. "Well, since I firs' met yew." He put his head to the side, staring up at 2D with one ruby iris. "I'm gonna tell yew somethin' I nevah though' I would."

2D's hand moved down to Murdoc's cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb and cocking his head inquiringly. "Jus' to let yew know, ah wrilly dun' ca'e about none of dat 'nymo'e.. nevah wrilly 'eld it agains' yew, y'know. Ah knew yew 'ad a lotta stwess in yewr life 'n ah wonted to be the'e fo' yew any way ah could.." He smiled, though it was a bit sad. 2D brushed his bangs from his eyes to listen to whatever Murdoc had to say.

"Still," he grunted, sitting up. "I 'ave tah tell yew..." He sniffed. Damn anxiety tick. "When yew was out of it...before the band...I 'ad tah take care of yew, 'member?" He shook his head at himself. "'Course yew don't; yew was out of it. I'm stupid." He sat back on his feet, barreling on with his confession. "Yew sat on my couch ev'ry day and I 'oped yew'd snap outta it ev'ry day - som'times at night, too - and I'd watch yah and feed yah and once I got real down - drunk as well, I think - an' I got 'ome to tha' cruddy apartmen' and yew was sittin' there all outta it an' I wen' up tah yew an', an'..." His voice dropped real low, like Ms. Linnette's, barely a breath.

"An' I kissed yew. Wifout yew permission. Yew porb'bly didn't even know it, bu' I did."

Stu blushed a bit, his half-lidded and clouded gaze set on the wrinkled blankets just in front of them. He had recalled a number of things from back then, but not that.. He wasn't quite sure how to feel. "Uhm, Muds, ah 'ave somefink t'say fwom back den too.." He looked down to meet Murdoc's visible eye, his thumb absently continuing to brush across the older's smooth cheek.

"Y'see, when yah woke me up 'n evewyone jus' kinda assumed ah didn' membah a fing fwom when ah wos ou', ah.. woll ah 'ad dis wei'd fing loik ah'd be disappointin' dem if ah told dem da twufe.. ah do memebah stuff fwom when ah wos stayin' wif yeh. Mos' of i's bluwwy 'n garbled, bu' ah know yew took good ca'e of me.. 'n da's one of tha wreasons ah wos so upset 'n quie' when we fi'st bought Kong.. yew acted loik we was stwange's 'n ah wos jus' some annoyin' fing dat yew got stuck wif cos yew went along wif wot evewyone else assumed. Y'know, da's prolly why as soon as ah woke up 'n saw yew sittin' in yewr ca'..." Stu trailed off, his gaze lingering on Murdoc's crimson eye before gradually moving to the opposite end of the room in an almost nervous fasion.

Murdoc felt bad about it, but had the need to press him. "Whut do yew 'member?" God, don't let him remember the broads, the drinking, the blatant drugs Murdoc had done before his eyes, unknowing that he'd seen, less that he'd remember. "Anythin' clear 'nough to 'member 'bout me?" 'Yew say I did good fer yew. Do yew 'member when I kicked out the tramp who knocked yew off? 'Ow I patched yew up aftahward? Got yew through tha' fevah? Stayed up all night to make sure yew was in the clear? Rented yew favorite movies so yew'd be entertained while I 'ad to do tha' community service? The way I hugged yew when yew got them nightmares? Any of tha'?'

He exchanged the unfinished sentence for a newer train, pausing to think. "Woll.. ah do membah 'ow wa'm yew we'e.. loik, whenevah ah fel' yewr touch ah always knew t'was yew 'n no' one of does otha people 'n i' would always bwing me dat much mo'e inot conciousness.. er.. membah 'earing a lotta yellin', bu' aftahwo'ds yew'd always tolk wreal gentle loik to me.. 'n.. a-ah membah yew used to cwy... ah'd wonted so so bad to be able to do somefin to 'elp yew, but mah body jus' wouldn' listen an' all ah coul' do was sit de'e 'n twy to make ou' wot yew would say..." 2D took a moment, rubbing at his eyes as he remembered how horrible he'd felt about it.

"De'e wos a lotta pain, bu' nevah fwom yew. Yew woul' patch it up, but nevah be tha one dat did i'.. uhm... ah membahed finkin' t' mehself, 'i-if ah evah wake up, 'm goin' t' spend tha wrest of me life wif dis man.' Y-yew didn' know i'.. but mum came by once o' twice when yew we'en' de'e... she.. she used t'say stuff dat made me wont to cwy.. 'specially when she said she gave up.. d-dat she wosn' 'spectin' me t'wake up 'nymo'e... y-yew wrilly we'e d-da only one dat stayed by me f-frough tha 'ole fing.." Stu rubbed wiped his eyes again, his voice refusing to stay steady.

"Ah.. ah a'ways loved yeh, y'know dat? Even though yew knocked me eyes in, yew made up fo' it den some.. a-ah mean, ah knew it was all jus' a acciden', bu' it was one o' da bes' fings dat evah 'appened t'me.."

Murdoc sniffled, launching himself at the singer and toppling him over, hiding his face in 2D's neck to avoid the look in his face...and conceal the tears that began to form. "Shush, luv." He croaked, kissing his neck and sniffling again. "I knew it. I mean it. I was jus' scared. Though' I'd lose yew. Though' it was all jus' a good dream, yew stayin'. Didn't wan' to screw it up. An' lookit whut I did. 'Ad to lie 'bout yew like yew was some secret." Murdoc shook his head, almost nuzzling against the singer's skin. "I'mma call Susan when we get back. Tell 'er to run tha' story. No picture. Tellin' the world I finally got yew."

2D felt his tears growing as he held Murdoc tight and placed innumerable kisses on his head. "Mu'doc, y-yeh mean i'? Oh mah.. f-fank yew, Mu'doc.. fank yew so much.. gawd ah love yew.." He pulled the bassist even closer, if possible, and let a few ecstatic tears slip down his cheeks.

Murdoc felt the wet tears from 2D's cheeks mingle with his own, mixing in an oddly beautiful fashion. "Yew deserve it. Yew deserve more. Bu' more will come wit' time, right, luv?" He pulled back to give him a proper kiss, almost bruising in force. They'd never part again. He'd make sure of it.

Stu's response was lost against Murdoc's mouth as he returned the kiss with equal vigor. He was over-joyed with the fact that after this he wouldn't have to bother with trying to hide anything. He loved Murdoc and he'd be proud to let the world know.

"Yew deserve to be happy." He murmured, scrubbing his eyes with his palms. "I 'ope yew are. 'Cause yew've made me happier than I've been by far."

"Yew do the same fo' me~ Fo' we meant ah couldn' wait fo' my life t'end cos it wos full o' pain 'n was tweeibly monotonous, bu' now.. now ah dun evah wanna leave yew~!" He pulled Murdoc down and snuggled up against him in a small fit of joy, having far too much of it to contain. His snuggling was only interupted by a rude snort of his stomach, which was waiting impatiently for breakfast.

Murdoc grinned wildly. "We 'ave free reign of the third floor kitchen." He blinked a minute. No one was in the entire manor. As long as they were tidy, they could do anything. "Race yew!"

2D squirmed beneath him, whining, "no fai'!" The bassist had time to get to the door before he could even sit up, which only motivated him. He hopped to his feet, a bright gap-toothed grin on his face as he hurried along after Murdoc. The fact that he _had_ to follow the older to find the kitchen never seemed to occur.

Murdoc grinned, barreling up the first set of carpeted stairs, giggling like a mad man. He turned when he reached the landing, taunting. "Come on, yew lump!" he jeered as the other man started at the first step. Murdoc didn't doubt that 2D could run faster, though, what with those long legs of his, so he wasted no time climbing the second set.

2D stumbled over the first landing but kept on, nearly catching up to Murdoc. He grinned, pouncing on him and knocking both to the plush carpet at the top of the stairs. The carpeting was soft enough to make the fall seem like nothing, other than the rugburn it left on the singer's knees. He ignored it, pecking Murdoc's temple and chiming, "jus' takin back tha few seconds yeh cos' me in tha wroom~" He quickly glanced down to make sure Murdoc hadn't gotten hurt then scrambled to his feet and took off once more; giggles bubbling up from his thin stomach as he went.

Thoroughly flustered and slightly confused, Murdoc rolled to his feet and stumbled after his lover, taking the final staircase two at a time, but knowing he was too late. Until he saw 2-D at the wrong door. 2D didn't know the Midnight House as well as Murdoc did, and as all the oak doors were similar, it was hard to distinguish one from the other. Murdoc strolled past him to the door just behind the singer, pointing with a thumb. "I's this one, luv."

The singer whirled around, letting out a playful huff. "Ah knew dat! Sheesh. Finkin' 'e knows evewyfing jus' cos 'e's been he'e 'fo'e." Though most of it was under his breath, Stu meant it all in the same lovingly playful way. Just as he was going to follow Murdoc into the kitchen, he paused, asking, "'ey Muds?"

"Yeh?" Murdoc called, head hidden behind the ginormous fridge door, eyes roaming hungrily over the mounds of raw ingredients. The possibilities were endless, but he had one item on his mind. He shut the door, grabbing a cookbook from the shelf beside the spice cabinet, searching its index for chocolate chip cookies.

"Uhm.. wot'd yew do tha othah times yew we'e he'e? Loik, why would yew spend s'much time in 'otels?" Had the boy payed any mind to his words, he would have thought of an obvious answer, but he wouldn't of allowed himself to jump to such conclusions.

"Yew 'member tha' time durin' our recordin of the firs' album? Yew guys was searchin' fer me a week or so?" He flipped to page 223 of the cookbook, scanning the list of ingredients.

And that was exactly why. Stu nodded, peeking over Murdoc's shoulder at the page and smiling a bit. He wrapped his thin arms around his lover's waist and rested his chin on Murdoc's shoulder as he glanced over the picture of chocolate chip cookies. "Cookies fo' bweakfas'?" Stu asked with a giggle. Though he wasn't too old, Murdoc always made him feel so young; like he was a kid without a care in the world again.

"Sure, luv. My specialty. Sort of. They always end up burned." He nudged the boy, winking. "Maybe you could help, eh? Yew'd prob'bly make 'em perfect."

1 1/2 sticks butter (12 tablespoons)  
>1 cup light brown sugar, firmly packed<br>1/2 cup white granulated sugar  
>2 eggs, lightly beaten<br>2 1/4 cups sifted flour  
>12 tsp. salt  
>1 tsp. baking soda<br>1 1/2 tsp. pure vanilla extract  
>1 cup semi-sweet chocolate<p>

"Bettah double that chocolate, I think." He set off to grab each ingredient, setting an oven to 375 on his way. "I stumbled across this place way back during tha' time. I took a few instruments, Ms. Linnette gave me free reign of the place, and I created the beat for Tommorow Comes Today, complete with echo. And New Genious. I knew yew were having trouble on that one. I came back, gave yew guys the notes to play, and it's been like this evah since."

The singer was nodding, helping to gather whatever he could find. His azure bangs continuously fell into his face, which annoyed the lad to the point of chuckling. He glanced at his wrist and smiled a bit, finding he still had a hair tie he'd picked up for Noodle and never gotten to her. He kept those thoughts very limited, so as not to think too deeply into the girl, and pulled his hair back into a loose, messy ponytail. He seemed to forget about it right away, however, as he stumbled across a few of the ingredients that'd been tucked away. "Oh, good, found some~!"

"Got evr'thin'? Good!" Murdoc traded 2D the flour and sugars for the eggs. "Put these in a bowl, luv. Stir 'em up a bit, then add ever'thin but the sugars and chocolate. I gotta find us a sheet pan." He tugged affectionately at 2D's short ponytail before skipping off into the walk-in pantry.

2D did as he was instructed, singing softly under his breath and shifting his weight from foot to foot as he stirred. There was a bright smile on his face as he inwardly looked over what all he'd managed to accomplish in what seemed to be such a short time and how close he and Murdoc had become after so long of holding each other at arm's length.

Murdoc searched through the various pieces of kitchen ware in search of a sheet pan. It was all high quality materials: shiny silver and steel and iron. Murdoc finally found one, but in his excitement of reaching for it, didn't notice the small paring knife beside it. He hissed in pain as it sliced the tender skin at the base of his nail, holding the wound closed before any blood could drip out. Blood, however, was inevitable, and a small trickle rolled down his index finger. The sight of it somehow made it seem worse as the finger began to throb oddly as he held it.

2D's azure head peered through the door as he heard the hiss, cooing softly, "yew awroight, Muds?" He trotted over to his mate, glancing between his eyes and hand as he gently pulled it away from his chest. "Aw.. ah con' leave yew alone fo' two secon's wifout yew choppin' off a limb, c'n ah?" He joked, placing his delicate lips to the tip of Murdoc's finger in a soft gesture. "De'e~" 2D chimed, smiling at Murdoc with the small bit of blood contrasting with his pale lips.

Murdoc chuckled despite the stinging pain, leaning in and licking the other man's lips clean of his blood. "Thank yew, Nurse Stu," he sang, reaching for the pan again, but carefully avoiding the knife. He handed it to the singer, walking out of the pantry with him while trying to stem the weak flow with the hem of his shirt.

"Yewr welkum~" The singer replied, pecking Murdoc's stubbly jaw as he took the pan over to teh small island he'd been working at. "Y'know, me mum is a nu'se." He commented after a moment, laughing to himself a bit. It was a pointless addition to the conversation. His dark gaze fluttered back up to Murdoc's finger and he smiled a bit as the bleeding seemed to come to a near stop.

"Well, yew must've inherited somethin' from 'er. I think yew got a healing kiss." He held up his finger, the bleeding staunched. He dumped the proper ingredients into 2D's bowl and began to stir carefully, not wanting to dirty his shirt. "Measure out those sugars, will yew, luv?"

"Su'e~" Stu skipped around to Murdoc's other side, glad to be of assistance. He noted how careful Murdoc was being, then the fact that he had already stained his shirt with blood and giggled a bit. He kept his thoughts to himself, though; his only vocalizations being the continuation of the song he'd been singing earlier as he measured out the sugar.

Murdoc paused in his stirring to nip playfully at 2D's ear, making sure it was all thoroughly mixed before adding the doubled batch of chocolate chips. He dumped most into the mix, but left a few in the bag for the two of them. Plucking out the biggest, Murdoc held it up to 2D's mouth. "'Ere, luv."

2D smiled mischievously, taking the small chocolate chip between his lips and pressing them to Murdoc's. He placed a hand near the base of the older's neck, deepening the kiss a bit to share his chocolaty treasure.

Murdoc grinned against 2D's lips, tasting the crushed chocolate and that taste of something different, something entirely 2D. He dropped the plastic bag onto the island in favor of something far sweeter. His tongue moved in time with 2D's, slipping past each other, meeting then fleeing, a dance he'd come to perfect with the taller man. His vision couldn't come into focus as 2D pulled away, too lost in the moment to care. Murdoc licked his lips, hazy, tasting nothing but that unique 2D essence.

Stuart was grinning, his tongue wiping away what remained of the chocolate chip from his lips. A tint of pink had found his cheeks, making him giggle a bit at himself as he nuzzled his forehead against Murdoc's and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Ah love yew, Mudsy~"

"Luv yew, Stu," he giggled, blushing at how straightforward 2D was being. He returned to the baking, stirring in the chips in and spooning the cookie dough onto the pan. Murdoc handed 2D the full tray, other hand dipping into the bowl and scooping a finger through the batter, wiping it on 2D's cheek. "Put it in the oven, luv?"

The singer nodded, the tray taking up both hands so he was powerless to do anything about the cookie dough- though that didn't stop him from trying to reach it with his tongue. It was attempted in vain as he couldn't even get close. He shrugged it off and slipped the cookies into the oven, turning to give Murdoc a playful grin. "So 'ow 'm ah lookin'?" He still had major bed-head, a lot of which had come loose from the ponytail, a smear of cookie dough down one cheek, the slightest hints of chocolate still visible on his lips and bags hanging beneath his eyes that told of previous nights with no sleep.

"Yew look like my kinda man," Murdoc flirted, running a hand through 2D's hair and ridding him of his ponytail, wrapping the hairpiece around his own wrist and mussing the blue locks more. "Yew got a lil' somethin' righ' there, though." He grinned, pointing to his own cheek.

2D chuckled, nuzzling his cheek against Murdoc's and saying, "wotya mean ah go' sumfink on mah cheek?" He remembered not to make a mess for Linnette's sake, but he supposed a mess on each other was a different story. Once he'd smudged the dough on his lover's face, he drew back and pecked it. "Hehe, yewr cheek tas'es good, Muds~"

Murdoc blushed hard, laughter echoing in the abandoned kitchens. He drew 2D closer to him, licking the mess off 2D's cheek lovingly. "We 'ave 10 tah 13 minutes to kill, luv."

The singer let a small giggle bubble up from inside him, saying, "so wotcha wonta do~?" There was a certain sweet tone in his voice that he hoped Murdoc would catch. Truth be told, he'd of been absolutely joyous to do anything at this point, so long as he got to be with Murdoc.

"Wanna roam the 'ouse a bit? There's some nice rooms 'ere." He didn't quite want to broach any sort of intimacy at the moment, though when he thought about it, his last words were definitely hinting at it. This still seemed all too new. "An' we're alone. Can be as loud as we wan'. Maybe slide down tha banisters if we wanted ta."

"Su'e~ But, uh, yew 'ave a wotch o' sumfink so we c'n git back fo' tha cookies bu'n?" Stu inquired with a cock of his azure head. Part of him was wondering about the 'loud as we want' remark, trying to imagine Linnette's face if she heard them running about and laughing like a bunch of kids. Would she think it cute and chuckle, or a disgrace and shake her head? Not that it was going to stop him from having a grand time with his best mate, but he couldn't help but be curious.

Murdoc ran back to the pantry, having seen an egg timer during his 'sheet pan search and injury' mission. He returned victorious, setting it and propping the oak door open with it. "There. Now it'll echo in the hall, an' we'll 'ear it." He grinned back at the singer, amazed at his own intelligence.

"Mkay~!" 2D chimed, pulling Murdoc into a light hug and pecking his nose. "Yewr sa sma't, Mudsy!" He praised happily. "So whe'e should we sta't?" His blue head turned towards the hall as he glanced up a ways. Everything looked so similar that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to find his way back without Murdoc's aid.

"Up one more floor. There's a room there I wanna show yew." He led the taller boy up the next flight of stairs until they reached one white door in the middle of the same standard oak ones. "Music room, luv." He opened the door for the singer, nudging him inside and rushing to uncover the grand piano in the center of the room, the violin cases on the adjoining tables, the cellos, the flutes...a whole array of classical instruments were at their disposal.

2D looked around with a bright smile. Though he'd never used most of these instruments, he wasn't half bad with a piano. "Wow! Dis is awesome," he trotted up to the piano seat, still looking around as he sat down. "So she wouldn' mind if we used dese, woul' she?"

"Naw. She knows I 'ave a bit of experience wit' instruments." He plucked at the strings of a cello, musing how much its deep thrum sounded like his own bass. "An' this is only one room. She 'as loads of things 'round the 'ouse."

2D couldn't help but smile like a little boy on a field trip. "Cool~!" He played a few test notes on the piano, listening attentively to the deep reverberating sounds. He found it oddly comforting, his smile softening as he eased into a tune he'd made up once on his grandmother's piano. It was rather depressing, as he'd been back at the time, but beautiful in its own way.

Murdoc paused to listen, smiling softly. "Any thin' fer yew," he whispered, moving behind the taller man and wrapping his arms round his shoulders.

Stu snuggled back against him, looking away from the keys for a moment to peck Murdoc's cheek. A few words were ghosting past his lips as he gazed back down at the keys, the lyrics to a song he'd long forgotten. They were quite dreary, though, so he was sure to keep them near silent.

"Hm?" Murdoc inquired, turning his attention to 2D's hushed words. There was so much more to this man than he could ever fathom.

Stu crossed his legs, finishing off his song and letting out a breathy sigh. "Er.. wow s'been a while." He turned to look up at Murdoc, unsure of how his lover would react to such a song from him.

"Yew did won'erful, luv," he whispered, kissing him softly. "Come on; I wanna show yew more."

A grin yet again graced his face as he pulled himself up and took Murdoc's hand in his. "Yeh, okay~" He was starting to like this place more, especially since he and Murdoc were allowed to do whatever they wanted and no one would care. It was like a dream come true.

Murdoc led him from the room, shutting the door behind them and nudging him down the hall to the last room before the staircase. "Aquarium," he said simply, opening the door and displaying the well- lit tank (it ran around the room, probably built inside the room itself to become a perfect fit against the wall) filled with various tropical fish of all colors, dodging in and out of seaweed and coral, turning the tank corners and watching the new guests.

Stu's dark eyes widened as he looked around the room, his smile full of excitement. "Dis is sooo cool!" He looked around at all the colors, pushing his bangs out of the way to get a better look.

"Ms. Linnette lived near the sea. She wanted to have it close at all times." Murdoc waved his hand before a yellow fish, chuckling as it followed him. "Everything in here is real. Living. Grabbed from the sea." He turned back to 2D, gauging his reaction. "No plastic plants or fake rocks."

The singer leaned towards one of the tanks, studying all the little organisms with a keen intrest. A few fish swam past and he followed them with a souless gaze as they moved beautifully through the water. "Da's.. loik.." He couldn't find words for it, glancing up from his mesmerized state to smile at Murdoc. "She mus' 'ave lo'sa money t' be able t' 'ave stuff loik dis."

"I do listen tah people on occasion," Murdoc pointed out, suddenly noticing with interest how 2D's eyes matched many of those looking back at him from the tank. "The fis' time I came 'ere, Linnette followed me up. Wary like, ya know? Told me all about her life in France." His eyes glinted with curiosity as a small crab scuttled around a clump of kelp. "She inherited a lot from her father. Ran a copper refining plant. Real expensive work. She could never have kids, but she left the business to her brother. Bought the Midnigh' 'Ouse. Lived 'ere evah since."

"Oh, okay." Stu nodded understandingly, still not looking away from the tank. It cast a pretty aqua pattern over everything else in the room, including 2D's pale face. "Y'know, ah a'ways loiked fishies. Dey'e pwetty, yeh?" He smiled and turned to look at Murdoc.

The innocence in his voice made Murdoc blush. "Yeah," he murmured. "Bu' not as pre'y as yew."

"Aw, fanks Muds~" He giggled and pressed close to the bassist, giving him a kiss on the lips. 2D never seemed to kiss him enough.. "'ow long y'fink i's been?" Stu asked, not hearing the timer yet but wondering how much longer they had before breakfast.

"Couple minutes...maybe five or six. Why, luv?"

"Dunno, jus' wonde'ing." His pale arms were wrapped around Murdoc's waist and his dark eyes set lovingly on Murdoc's. "'m a bit 'ungwy, yeh?" 2D blinked past Murdoc for a moment, staring at a small fish that'd been watching him intently. He giggled a bit and looked back to Murdoc, grinning.

"Well, come on, then." He took him by the hand, taking him back to the kitchen. The timer read two minutes by the time they got there. Murdoc searched the cabinet for a plate and spatula, grabbing a dish towel and taking out the cookies. "They're no' burned!" He cried, giddy.

2D clapped with a kinda laugh, cheering. "Da's wonde'ful!" He smaled down at the cookies, slipping past Murdoc to the fridge and pouring two glasses of milk. "Dey look so good~!"

"Ahh, yew think good, Stu~" he cooed, tapping the cooking softly to make sure they were not undercooked. He couldn't risk 2D getting sick. They were solid, however, and perfectly acceptable. Murdoc slid each onto the plate setting the dishes in the large sink. "There yew go, luv~"

2D set the plate and glasses of milk on the table, pulling out a seat for Murdoc and happily perching in his lap. "Fanks, Mu'doc." He smiled up at his lover before taking one of the cookies, dipping it in his milk, and taking a bite out of it. The gooey inside and melted chocolate chips made the singer's smile grow and he nodded. "Dey'e pe'fect!"

"Like yew?" Murdoc giggled, taking one for himself and nipping at the edge. True bliss. His lover on his lap, his favorite food in his hand...he didn't need anything more.

"Naw, mo'e like yew, Mudsy~" There was an undeniable truthfulness in 2D's voice that showed he completely believed his words. He rested against Murdoc's chest, eating his cookie in a happy silence.

This RP had been going so well, Crowsgurl and I made a sequel, Jamaica Sunsets, due out the second I finish uploading all the text of Noodle's Sabotage. Thanks to those that have reviewed, we worked really hard on this and we appreciate all your kind words!


	7. One Headlight

2D was sprawled out on the bed with Murdoc, head resting on his mate's stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. "So Muds," he started, fingers tapping gently against each other. "Er, loik, no' dat it wrilly mattahs t'me no mo'e, bu' why we'e yew a'ways s'mean t'me?" He asked, not looking away from the high roof to see Murdoc's face.

Murdoc's face tensed, serious. "I don' know. Drunk mos' the time. Others, I was jealous of yew. Yew had the voice, the steady girlfriends, the spotligh'..." He frowned bitterly. "Jus' did it."

"Jealous?" 2D tore his eyes away from the ceiling to look up at Murdoc, though from his angle most of what he could see was the underside of his jaw. That certaintly wasn't the reply he'd been expecting. "Ah nevah 'ad a steady gi'lfweind though, cos- er.." He stopped himself, the reason being Murdoc. The man always did something to chase the girls off..

"Cause...?" Murdoc didn't see the obvious truth sitting before him, brow furrowing as he watched the ceiling fan spin round, whirling like the thoughts in his head...

2D looked away guiltily, a weak frown on his face as he finished, "cosa yew.." His fingers' tapping grew steadily more anxious as he looked to the far side of the room where there was a window over looking the city. It was dark already and they were yet to leave the hotel for home.

Murdoc sat up, 2D falling off and landing on the bed next to him. "Cause of me?" He placed a hand on 2D's shoulder, knowing that the scar lay under his fingers, made blatantly aware of it by his own deranged mind. "I always told yew tha' Paula was bad fer yew!"

2D flinched at Murdoc's loud voice, studdering, "w-woll t'wasn' jus' 'er, Muds.. De'e wos Rachel, too, 'n dat ovah one.." He averted his dark eyes, guilt still heavy in his features.

Murdoc shook his head. He was doing it again. The yelling. The guilt. The sadness. This is what tore them apart before. He couldn't do this again. Lose him just out of the coma. Lose him over the pictures. Lose him over the broads? No. "J-jus' forge' I said it, Stu. Forge' all tha'." He had to do it. He wasn't enough for Stuart, no matter what he said about being wonderful, perfect, forever...no, Stuart didn't realize that he was trapped in a fantasy. Once a Niccals, always a Niccals. Murdoc would be nothing but a hurting lover, a ball of hate curled at 2D's side. He stood, plucking his shirt as he went to the door. "I'm goin' 'ome, luv. Take Stylo, will yah?"

"W-wait, wot?" 2D sat up, swallowing thickly as Murdoc started to open the door. A cold feeling pierced his heart as he started to fear that he'd once again ruined their relationship. "Yewr l-leavin'..?" The words held more meaning than just leaving the hotel as the singer quickly pulled his shoes on and trotted towards the door.

"I jus'..." Murdoc paused, a knot caught in his throat as he searched the world over for the right words. "I'm not leavin' yew. I jus' gotta think. Walk 'ome on my own. Cut this bit of 'ate outta me." He turned his head, bangs hiding his eyes though his gaze on Stuart could be felt rather than seen. "I gotta be better fer yew." He tossed the car and house keys onto the bed, jangling next to his lover...did he even have the right to call him that anymore? "Don' follow me. Jus' go 'ome." He opened the door, trotting down the stairs hurriedly, not wanting to look back, but knowing 2D would follow. He had to escape. Before this, Murdoc would have insulted him, hurt him until he couldn't follow. He didn't have the heart anymore. He could only run.

2D scooped the keys up and did as was expected of him, his large shoes tapping as he tried to catch up to Murdoc. "Muds, p-pwease wai'!" He called after him, dropping the keys on the desk as he passed it. Stuart knew Murdoc was hurting and he wanted nothing more than to try and comfort him like he'd promised to.

Murdoc slammed the door of the Midnight House behind him as he left, hoping to frighten 2D out of following him. He passed Ms. Linnette on her porch, clinging to her long evening gown with a saddened frown as he stormed off through the small parking lot. He was hurting far worse than he imagined he could, almost as bad as when 2D had screamed at him in the carpark. He began to run, turning down the corner and sprinting down the backroad, devoid of any other sign of life.

2D hardly caught sight of him as he closed the door, his voice worried and afraid that Murdoc was leaving him as he yelled, "Mu'doc!" He didn't even notice the elder lady sitting on the porch as he stumbled numbly down teh steps and after the love of his life. Stu feared if he stopped to get in Stylo that he'd lose him so his lanky strides took him right past it and down the back roads right after Murdoc.

Tears coursed down his face, angry and hot though he was breaking and cold inside his heart. He kept running, half blind. He would have continued, but it was hard enough to draw breath while crying. He stopped at the end of the road, where it T'ed off against another, yet again empty, road. He scrubbed at his eyes furiously, rage building up. Not at Stuart. But at himself. He couldn't even leave properly. He'd never change.

The bluenette's chest burned painfully but he refused to let himself stop to catch his breath. Far up the street he could see that Murdoc had finally come to a stop and a small spark of hope lit in his chest. It shot out the second he caught sight of headlights. They were far up the street yet barreling towards Murdoc at a sickeningly fast pace. Murdoc didn't know. He was directly in its path.


	8. Promises, Promises

2D's body wanted to give out on him but he desperately continued on as fast as he could, his gaze continuously moving between the approaching truck and his love. He couldn't gather his breath enough to yell. He had to get Murdoc out of the way himself. He knew the truck saw him.. but they weren't slowing down. Speeding up, if anything. Curse modern-day silent engines.

Murdoc felt it before anything. Felt the push of Stuart's hand against his chest. Saw the flash of the lights just outside his vision...

2D had tears glistening on his cheeks by the time he reached Murdoc- not out of knowledge of the fact that only one of them was going to get out of the way in time, but out of fear that he'd be the one who walked away. There were words trying to scrape past his lips as he launched himself against the bassist, but they were shattered as the truck slammed into him in mid-air. 2D's eyes shut tightly as he felt the splintering power of the impact jarring his thin body.

There was a feeling in the numbness. Like a lock and shackles were undone about his heart. The thrum of the engine. Murdoc watched as he fell. Watched it all come shattering down as Stuart took his place. There'd been a car...he'd never noticed. The look on Stuart's face mimicked the horror in his own. A wide-eyed moment of fear. No. Sheer terror. Stuart rolled with the impact, up and over the hood of the car, out of sight as Murdoc met the ground, his head bouncing off the asphalt. He knew it as he fell. He'd killed him. He'd killed him as easy as he'd kissed him. All because he'd been a coward. A Niccals. Adrenaline pushed Murdoc upright, numbness creeping in as he registered a motionless Stuart on the pavement and the headlights disappearing around the corner.

There was ringing. A deafeningly loud ringing that rattled the lad's skull as he lay there. His chest refused to move, his vocals to produce sound, his muscles to produce tension. He felt calm, however; Murdoc hadn't been touched. He knew it. That was enough for him… He managed a shuddering, painful breath that left him coughing crimson weakly against the pavement.

Hysteria began at the sight blood. Murdoc opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He shuddered, tearless sobs wracking his body, feeling weaker than he'd ever been before. He was no longer Murdoc Niccals. He was Murdoc Tusspot, lover of Stuart Tusspot. And he was powerless to stop this horror before him. Horror he caused.

With every draw of breath 2D's chest would only continue to hurt worse. His entire upper body felt shattered, his lower not even felt anymore. He forced out a single word, his speech garbled with blood and jerking with pain. "M-Mu'doc...?" Though he could no longer focus his eyes, he could hear his lover's trembling breaths and wretching sobs.

"S-Stu...?" He couldn't control himself. He didn't trust his feet. Murdoc crawled to his lover, numbly thinking about the cell phone in his pocket. Call for help. Scream. Ms. Linnette would hear him. But he couldn't nothing responded like a normal, logical person would. He reached his lover's side, hand dragging through blood to pull himself into a sitting position. He didn't trust himself to touch the boy. He'd caused enough pain. "Luv...?"

2D's eyes fluttered a bit, tears still dripping down his face. Why wouldn't Murdoc touch him? Had he.. had he gotten hurt after all? Did he hurt his lover? Stuart's breathing evened slightly, but the moment he started to talk he was cut off by a violent coughing fit that shook his frail figure. "A-a'e.. yew.. o-okay..?" He inquired slowly, having to measure his breathing to keep from choking over his blood.

More blood poured from his thin lips, turning whiter by the second. "God, Stu, don't talk!" Murdoc shrieked, having the sense to take out his phone and call an ambulance. "Jus' stop! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." he choked on his sobs, hands shaking on the buttons. Finally pressing the right three, he held the object to his ear, running a hand through Stuart's hair, only touching the ends in fear of touching blood should he delve deeper.

Just the dim light of the stars made Stu's head spin and he gingerly closed his eyes, sniffling as the crimson found its way to his nose as well. It occurred to him, through his own agony and Murdoc's frantic sobs, that he probably wasn't going to make it out of this one. He couldn't leave Murdoc like this, though. "Pwease.. s'op c-cwyin', Mudsy..." One of his pale hands twitched as he tried to reach up to his lover's face, yet he couldn't force it to do much else. Just the effort put into that drained the lad terribly.

Murdoc shook twice as bad when that hand rested against his face. "Luv, I..." he placed his hand over Stuart's, a frightened child. "I...I can't..." The line picked up, a monotone voice asking what his emergency was. "My husband's been hit." He never stumbled over the unfamiliar word, despite his shaking. "We're down the road from The Midnight House. Come quick." He hung up. He couldn't waste this time on chatter. The phone hit the ground, the cover breaking off, but was paid no heed. Murdoc was unable to look away from those eyes. Onyx to ebony to charcoal. They were slowly losing their shine, growing softer, the light in them weaker. He was dying. And Murdoc couldn't stop it.

"Mmm.. 'usband..." 2D hummed raspily, a small, bloody smile taking over his features. He had a frightening sensation in his hand, the one on Murdoc's cheek, as the blood drained from it. His heart wasn't pumping enough to keep the flow and gravity was taking its toll. "Y-y'know.. 'm a-a'ways gunna.. l-love yew mo'e den a-anyfing, Muds..."

and the tears start to fall…

"No, luv, no..." he whimpered, the hand losing its control. He dropped to the ground, level with 2D's eyes, kissing his bloody mouth softly. "Don' go..." he whined, kissing again. "I need yew...stay wit' me...I wanna marry yew, Stuart. I promise to be the bes' 'usband in the worl'. Jus' stay wit' me..."

2D could hardly feel the kiss, his dark eyes barely open as they gave him no use. He couldn't see anymore. "D-da' sounds loik s'g-gunna be noice, Muds.." He sounded hopeful, yet at the same time distant. He knew he wasn't going to make it.. "M-Mu'doc... ah'm.. s-sowwy... d-dun fink ah'm g-goin' t-to make i' to.. th-tha weddin'..." The gaps between his words grew with each pause, the blood slowing to a trickle as there wasn't much left to spill.

"Naw, luv, naw..." Sirens wailed in the distance. Thank God they were so close to town. "Yer gonna make it. It'll be wonderful. Noodle will forgive us. She nevah meant it. She wan's to be yer maid of 'onor. Russ'll be my best man. We'll have it somewhere nice. Jamaica. Yew loved Jamaica. An' we'll 'ave a beautiful 'oneymoon. Jus' the two of us. Hell, we'll even adopt kids." He smiled weakly, trying to keep Stuart talking, just to be assured he was alive. "What do yew wan'? Boy or a girl? What'll we name it?"

"Why no'... a-ah lil g-gi'l... Noods c'n be l-loik 'er oldeh s-sistah..." The singer drawled, his lips not wanting to work and the last part of it coming out more as a whimper than words. He tried to continue, to look forward to this bright future together, but his words were lost and his heart disbelieving. He could fight to stay with Murdoc all he like, but it wasn't going to happen.

"She'll be beautiful, Stu. She'll have yer hair...my eyes. Noodle'll dress 'er up every day. Yew can teach 'er to walk. I'll show 'er how to play bass. She'll be wonderful. Innocent, like yew. Tough, like me. Can yew see 'er?" The sirens got closer. Murdoc could hear them, only a block or so away. "Whut's 'er name, luv? Yew nevah tol' me 'er name."

Stuart was limp, his breathing ragged and shallow with the bubbles in his lungs audible. He tried to say it, but all he could conjure was a garbled sigh. The ambulance siren was lost on him as everything started fading. This was it. He couldn't even give their future child a name before a darkness overtook him and he went still.

"Stu?" Murdoc sniffled, tears finally falling. "Stuart? Luv?" He trembled, no longer feeling that ragged breath on his cheek. "No." The paramedics were just getting out of the truck when Murdoc sat up, inconsolable as he began screaming, rocking himself back and forth, holding onto himself as if he would shatter, trying not to touch his lover, for once in his life afraid of his body.

They quickly assessed 2D's condition; their orders rushed as they pulled out a stretcher and carefully shifted him onto it. Before they even got him into the back of the ambulance they'd stripped him of his shirt, showing the terrible bruising and internal bleeding of his side. There was even part where the bone had broken and was sticking out of the skin in an unsettling display. "No pulse!" One shouted to the others over the siren, the others quickly gathering the defibulator and handing it off to the head paramedic. "Everyone clear? Shock!" 2D's body jolted with the heart-starting electricity, yet they had no such luck. As the man turned to start juicing up the defib. unit once more, another paramedic started performing CPR. No one gave Murdoc a second thought.

Murdoc had stopped screaming, an almost pleasant numbness sweeping over him. He turned his head to watch the unnerving display behind him, watching 2D's body arch up under the force of electricity and being sweetly reminded of that night in the Winnie, how he'd caused that same effect with his body and pleasure alone. It was almost sickening how he saw things in the eye of a panic storm. How the blood on his lips reminded Murdoc of his finger cut and 2D played nurse, licking it clean. He licked his own lips now, tasting 2D's blood in return. 'There,' he thought calmly, 'we're both inside each other.' When the medic pressed against his chest, Murdoc remembered that steady beat of his heart the night before, lulling him to sleep. There was a spike of jealousy when the woman placed her mouth on 2D's, but it still brought him back to all those jokes, the kisses they'd shared, the look on 2D's face when he'd seen the fish, the pouting, the laughter, the smiles...

Another shock and still no pulse. They were starting up the ambulance now, one of the paramedics casting Murdoc a look. In a moment they'd be driving like mad to get this lad to the hospital and possibly resuscitate him, leaving Murdoc to sit there in the road with a puddle of blood and the abandoned remains of Stuart's shirt. More CPR, one last shock.. the defib. monitor paused, then the screen flashed with 'I do not advise another shock.' They all shared a look, slamming the doors shut as the motor roared forward. This boy needed to get to the hospital now or there was absolutely no chance.

"Let me go wit' yew," he called out, wishing...

It couldn't be too late.


	9. For Blue, Blue Skies

The girl had watched through the window in the door of the ambulance, quickly alerting the others. It halted but she loudly assured him if he didn't hurry that either the lad was gone for good or they were leaving without him. Inside they continued CPR and giving him an IV; anything they could to try and sustain what little life they hoped was there.

Grasping his phone, Murdoc got to unstable feet, stumbling like a newborn deer to the ambulance and crawling inside, slipping when his bloody hands grasped the truck floor, his jaw slamming dully on the metal with a numbed ache. He tried again, managing it this time, and sitting as far away from the empty shell of his lover. He leaned back, eyes on 2D's, wondering if this was all a nightmare. That he'd be jarred awake at any moment by 2D, looking up into his nervous and worried face with fear, thinking everything would be alright when he saw that gap in his teeth and the life in his eyes. His mind wandered back to their marriage, their daughter...that would be real someday. He'd get a daughter; adopted, not by impregnating some broad. No one other than 2D. She'd grow up to love everyone equally. She'd be proud to have two fathers. What would she call them? Murdoc smiled, completely out of it now. She'd call him Father. 2D would be Daddy. What was her name? Her name...

The paramedics continued the CPR, ignoring Murdoc unless they were trying to make it between him and the stretcher. Stuart looked even worse under the bright lights of the ambulance; his white skin whiter, black bruises blacker and crimson blood redder. They reached the hospital quickly, rushing the boy in. The same paramedic girl lingered, being the one to lead the distraught Murdoc to the waiting room.

"If 'e comes outta it..."  
>Here Murdoc was, knowing his love was dead, but believing it was an illusion, just like the last time he'd held Stuart's lifeless body in his hands. Yes, he was just out of it, in a coma like last time. Murdoc tried again, surer this time, grasping the poor woman's hands, both of their palms covered in the same man's blood. "If 'e comes outta it, tell 'im Murdoc luvs 'im. It needs ta be the firs' thin' 'e 'ears."<p>

"O-of cou'se, si'." There was doubt and slight concern in the girl's voice as she knew just as well as anyone that the boy wasn't going to make it out. It was obvious he was dead, though whether it was from trauma to the skull, fractured ribs, punctured lung- the cold realization that the odds were good he simply drowned in his own blood washed over the girl and her hand trembled against Murdoc's. She could tell 2D wasn't just some random nut that got hit by a car, he was someone who someone else loved and it was that reason that she hurried back to see how he was doing the moment they made it to the waiting room.

Murdoc sat heavily in the plastic seat, numbness leaving him all at once. He became heavy, tired, lonely, scared, and in pain all at once. He touched his sore jaw, flipping open his phone in his blood-covered hand to look at his reflection, but couldn't see past the red on the screen. He tried wiping it away, but only succeeded in smudging it all over the reflective surface. One spot in the top corner of the screen was clear enough to see in. He peered at himself, seeing a long purple bruise beginning to form. He shut the phone, not wanting to call Noodle or Russel until he got something solid to tell them. Then it began. A sad piano beat covered by a drum machine. It played over the speakers, soft and almost undetectable. Murdoc would have missed it had he not heard it before. In the music room...

It's been a long year...  
>Since we last spoke...<p>

Those were the words. Murdoc shuddered, repressing tears. He knew those words. 2D had sung them softly to him in The Midnight House.

How's your halo?  
>Just between you and I...<br>You and me and the satellites...

Murdoc put his head in his hands, unable to face the truth. He didn't want it.

I never believed you...  
>I only wanted to...<br>Before all of this...  
>What did I miss?...<br>Do you ever get homesick?  
>I can't get used to it,<br>I can't get used to it.  
>I'll never get used to it,<br>I'll never get used to it.

"I'm under that night," he murmured, tearing up. "I'm under those same stars. We're in a red car; you asleep at my side." He trembled, his voice thickening as he held back his sobs, trying to be as quiet in the deserted waiting room as possible. "Going in and out of the headlights...Could I have saved you? Would that've betrayed you?" he whispered, looking up with red eyes, toward the ICU, directing them at a dead Stuart. "I wanna burn this film. You alone with those pills...what you couldn't do I will."

He couldn't sing the last words, crying at last. He was alone. The speakers emitted the last words in solemn understanding.

I forgive you.  
>I'll forgive you.<br>I'll forgive you.  
>I forgive you.<p>

For blue, blue skies.  
>For blue, blue skies.<br>For blue, blue skies.  
>For blue, blue skies.<br>I'll forgive you...

A/N: The song played in this chapter is For Blue Skies by Strays Don't Sleep


	10. I'm Sorry

A half hour was the standard for giving up on a CODE. It'd been forty-five minutes, the young female paramedic having been motivating them, saying they couldn't go out and tell the man he was gone.. she'd seen the pure pain and heart-break in Murdoc's eyes, as unaware as he may have been of it. Finally giving in as the heart monitor continued to show no response, the doctor let out a husky sigh and relented. The nurses understood, meandering away to take care of others and distract themselves from such a loss. Even in death the boy's expression showed of love and kindness, though with a sick twist of pain etched into it.

"Si'?" The doctor inquired quietly as he stepped out into the waiting room; stripping his hands of their latex coating and just looking past Murdoc's gaze. He was never good with looking a patient's relatives in the eye when it came to something like this.

Murdoc sat bolt upright, like he'd been pricked in the back by a sharp needle. He coughed softly, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. This was it. He was here...or he was gone.

The doctor abandoned the gloves and wrung his hands anxiously, though being sure to keep them out of sight behind his back. "Did you have relations with ou' blue 'aired John?" They'd, of course, never gotten 2D's name, and he wanted to be sure he was speaking with the right man.

"'Is name is Stuart Tusspot." Murdoc growled, understandably sensitive in this situation. "I'm 'is 'usband. I'm Murdoc Tusspot." It was ironic. He'd ran to rid himself of his Niccals name. Now, while Stu was...in treatment...yeah, that was it...in the next room, he could finally call himself by something different. He'd set out to be better for him when he returned. Now he was better and there was nothing to return to. 'NO, HE'S STILL HERE!...Then why hasn't the doctor said anything?'

The doctor looked down, saying, "my apologies.. we've held on to ou' resuscitations fo' nea'ly twice as long, yet... time of death was called a' 11:23 pm, Mistah Tusspot." His voice was heavy with pity and sorrow. He didn't know 2D in his lifetime, but just seeing his face was enough to show how much love and joy he'd spread in his time.

(11:23 pm = 23:23 pm)


	11. The Final Goodbye

Murdoc was numb. That's all there was to it. He sniffed. Damn anxiety tick. He lifted his phone, nodding. "I've gonna make a few calls, a'righ'?" he stated hoarsely, sniffing loudly again. "Wait 'ere fer me?" The doctor nodded. Murdoc sprinted to the bathroom, stilling once his boots clicked against the cool tile. 'Stu helped you pull of your boot, remember?' his mind stated idly. Stuart. Dead. No more nights in the Winnie. Dead. No more baking cookies. Dead. No more Gorillaz. Dead. No more watching Dawn of the Dead. Dead. No more pictures. Dead. No more cute crayon drawings. Dead. No more showers together. No more idle humming floating down the halls of Kong. No more piano audible throughout the carpark. No more midnight visits. No more cuddling. No more gap toothed smiles. No more black eyes. No more innocence. No more singing. No more angelic voice. No more blue skies...

Dead.

Murdoc dropped the cell phone, rushing to the toilet and retching hard, his back arching at the pressure. He sobbed, heaved, spat, wiped his eyes, and repeated the process at least five times. He couldn't do it. He slumped against the toilet bowl, drained. He'd go home and tell them. He'd take his time, remembering it all, never touching a beer as he went through all twelve floors of Kong, thinking of every memory until he found the courage to sit the two of them down...the last of the Gorillaz. Russel would weep, the shock of their relationship and the news of Stuart's death being too much for the emotional man. And Noodle...he felt a stab of anger through his pity. She'd be sad as well, but she deserved to see Murdoc's face as he told her. He dragged himself to his feet, washing his face, hands, and the screen of his phone. He paused to touch his cheek. Stuart had rubbed batter there not even 12 hours ago. He left the bathroom to return to the doctor's side. Ready.

The doctor was silent, feeling choked up as he took in the man's deteriorated appearance. Messed up hair, lips smeared with bile, the only shine in his eyes that of tears, hands shaking... His trained gaze quickly lowered to the tile floor as he turned and lead Murdoc back to see Stu. The nurses had tried to clean up the blood, but left the bits that were dried on.

He was too quiet, too still, too lifeless to be the same 2D that had been running about and giggling his heart out mere hours before. His lips were burgundy with dry blood and parted slightly, a gruesome sight next to the perfect little mouth that'd whispered sweet nothings whenever they were given the chance. His nose had the same caked blood along with a bruise across the bridge from hitting the pavement, one that had been cute and up-turned. His eyes... they'd been a deep pool of emotions, ranging from pure love to lust to despair; they showed it all. Now they lay hidden behind lightly bruised lids, never to see the light of day again.

The doctor was quick to back out of the room and let the two alone, not wanting to intervene on the lovers that were so close, yet so far away..

"I'm sorry, Stuart."

He was careful to use his full name. He didn't know what to say. It was still all a shock. He was supposed to wake Murdoc up...why wasn't he waking him up? He was supposed to be at the wedding. They'd had it all planned. And their little nameless girl...

"I know it was my fault,"

He sat in a chair at Stu's side, taking his cold hand, kissing it. This was the same one that had touched his cheek... Murdoc licked his lips, tasting only bitter liquids and tears. "But I have to say it." Every word came out clearly, all his H's and T's pronounced. He'd be proper in front of Stuart. He deserved it. Now, especially now, that he was dead. Dead.

"It may not make sense to you." Why was he even talking? Stu wasn't in a coma. This wasn't last time. "I feel like it's appropriate now." He kissed the cold skin in his hands, leaving it to reach down to his blessed boots. There, on the zipper along the side, was a simple gold ring one would latch their finger through to pull it closed. Trust Cubans to put gold on boots... Murdoc had never used this zipper because this particular ring had been yanked hard once when he caught it on a light fixture on their last tour. He'd pulled off the boot by hand ever since. With a bit of a tug and determination, the gold ring came loose in his hands. It wasn't spectacular by all means, but it was the thought that counted, right? He slipped it over Stuart's ring finger, sealing his fate. He'd married a dead man, a widower from the start. He leaned to unhearing ears, whispering despite the fact they were alone.

"I forgive you."

There was a long pause filled with nothing but the cold, sterile sort of silence that accompanied horrible news in a hospital. It was eerie, uncaring and overall unsettling- that was, until it was broken.

"D-das... good..." The words were soft and scratchy, hardly a breath over parched lips. Lids fluttered, air was painfully drawn in and the cold hand on Murdoc's twitched in an attempt to grasp his lover.

Stu had promised he'd never leave Murdoc. He wasn't one to break promises.


	12. Wide Awake and Dealings with Deamons

"Stu...? Stuart? Stu-" Murdoc scrabbled to the door, yelling out into the hall. "GE' A DOCTAH, 'E'S ALIVE!" He rushed back, taking up 2D's hand again, kissing his face hard and fast in as many places he could manage. "Stu, luv! Stu, answer me! Talk tah me, luv!"

2D fought his heavy lids open, gazing up at Murdoc woozily. "Er.. 'ave yew been cwyin', Mudsy..?" There was the same loving concern that'd been there on any other occasion, almost as though the boy as oblivious to his own state. He'd died but so what? Murdoc had been crying and that was certainly more important.

Murdoc's face contorted in a mix of happiness, relief, and sorrow. "Oh, Stu, luv, it doesn' mattah! I's nah impor'ant anymo'e!" He kissed his lips softly, flinching as it pained his fresh bruise. They'd have that daughter after all...

"Mm.. ah love yew, Mudsy.. lo's 'n lo's 'n lo's.." He smiled weakly and, though it pained him terribly to do so, 2D reached up and pulled Murdoc down into a hug. "Told yew ah wouldn' evah leave yew.. told 'im no jus' so ah coul' come bock."

"W-wha' yew mean, luv?"

The doctor forced him out of the way before he could hear the answer, though. He stumbled backward into the arms of the female medic who'd escorted him earlier.

2D was silent under the doctor's confused and intense stare, quickly checking all of 2D's vitals to find that they were all normal- other than his body temperature which was incredibly low yet rising fast. When the boy refused to answer any questions the doctor left to go talk with his colleagues about the miraculous recovery. Even his ribs seemed to be back in order. Though the bruising remained, even the splintered bone was returned to full health.

"Er.." Stu watched the door close behind the doctor before looking back up at Murdoc and beckoning him over. The singer scooted over, giving his lover a hopeful grin.

Murdoc's heart swelled at the sight of the ring on Stuart's finger as he lured him closer. "Wut did yew mean, luv? Who'd yew tell?"

"Hm?" Stuart seemed rather confused before recalling what he'd started to explain. "Oh, well c'mere 'n ah'll tell yew, lovey~!" He pulled Murdoc down onto the bed beside him and snuggled up against him. "Y'see, back on tha stweet ah wos wreally worried 'bout leavin' yew the'e. Ah knew ah wos a gonah, but ah didn' wanna 'urt yew dat much, so when deaf came 'n sta'ted tellin' me t'go wif 'im ah said no." He pressed his forehead into the crook of Murdoc's neck and paused to clear his throat of left over blood.

"S'e took me ovah he'e 'n showed me yew sittin' in tha waitin' wroom wif da doctah talkin' t'yew.. ah fel' s'bad abou' i' 'n begged 'im so much dat 'e sai' ah coul' come bock undah one condition~" Stu's thin arms drew tighter around his lover as his aching limbs slowly relaxed with relief.

"WHUT? S-Stu, luv, yew don't need to be makin' deals wit' tha' -" he paused, relief washing over him and choking off his words. 'Just be glad he's back.' "Whut's the condition, luv?"

The singer giggled a bit, saying, "wrelax, Mudsy. S'nufink da's gunna git us in twouble o' nufink." He drew back enough to smile and gaze into Murdoc's eyes. "'e jus' said we 'ave t'go frough wif all ou' plans, yeh?" His smile broke into a brighter, excited one. The thought of being bound to Murdoc for the rest of forever was enough to make his eyes water, cheeks tint and heart swell with pure joy and love. Joy and love.. he held nothing less for the man.

"Aw, Stu," he breathed, near speechless with Death's act of kindness. "I'd luv it. I luv _yew_." He thought it all over. "Yew got a name fer our dau'tah, then?"

"Hmm.." He thought, scratching his azure head thoughtfully. "Sumfink pwetty, yeh? Loik..." Stuart's mind was still rather scrambled and he couldn't seem to think up anything. That's when the small glint of his ring finger caught his attention and he stopped to look at it, gaze shooting over to Murdoc with bewilderment before changing for excitement as his grip around Murdoc tightened and he placed a surprisingly hard kiss on Murdoc's lips.

Murdoc hesitated to kiss back. Stuart's lips were still surprisingly cold. 'Best fix that,' he thought, returning the kiss sheepishly. He spoke as soon as his lips were free. "I'll take tha' as a yes." He blushed softly, looking down. "I was thinkin' of a name, if yew don't got one..."

"Yes! Definitely! A fousand times yes, Mu'doc~!" He nuzzled against him, pale hands cupping Murdoc's face. He was completely unaware of how cold his body felt, far too caught up in the fact that the man of his dreams for the last ten years now had plans on marrying him.  
>"Oh, 'n yew dew?" 2D asked brightly, his gap-tooth smile just as inviting and caring as ever.<p>

Murdoc shuddered at the touch, still getting over the fact that Stu had been declared dead just under 10 minutes ago. "Wond'ful," he mused, lost in his relief. "I wanna call 'er 'Lizabeth." He looked down to the floor. "Lil' Liz Tusspot."

2D removed his hands, realizing why Murdoc would be rather disdainful at his touch. "Ah love i'~!" He chimed, resisting the urge to smother Murdoc with kisses as he gazed ecstatically up at his lover.

Murdoc sniffed. Damn anxiety tick. He giggled, watery from tears.

"See wot ah mean? Yewr wonde'ful 'n pe'fect 'n 'andsome, 'n y'know wot else?" 2D chimed, feeling as though he had to love on Murdoc somehow and physically was currently out.

"Whut~?" he chimed, loving every second 2D spoke, inhaled, exhaled...he was alive. There was no doubt.

"Yew wrilly a'e tha man o' mah dweams, Muds. Ah love yew wif all ah go' an' den some." He couldn't help but nuzzle in against his lover's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't mind that little touch.

"An' yer mine, luv..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and breathing in his blood-tinted scent. Still butterscotch. "I luv yew wit' all my 'eart. Yew'll have to 'scuse it. I's been pretty cold up til now..." His heart ached, the pieces slowly being drawn back together like they were being pulled at by invisible strings, stitched up and healing. They'd be okay...

"S'okay, lovey~" Stu curled up against his lover's chest, feeling Murdoc's arms around him and being relieved greatly that it was okay. He'd been afraid that touching each other would be odd now because of this whole incident. "So.. when d'yew fink dey gunna lemme outta he'e?"

"Soon, luv. Couple of days to 'eal yew up proper, then we'll be on our way." Murdoc buried his nose in 2D's hair, intent on drowning himself in the other man's scent.

"Oh, okay. Uhm.. Mu'doc?" He asked after a moment, resting his cheek against Murdoc's chest and listening to his steady heartbeat. He'd be alright with staying here for a few more days, but only so long as he wasn't alone.

"Yeh, luv?" Murdoc closed his eyes slowly, growing tired and weak with exhaustion. His hand brushed idly over 2D's back, soothing the singer and himself.

"Will yew pwease stay wif me..?" He could understand why someone -especially someone as rowdy as Murdoc- wouldn't want to sit around some boring old hospital for a few days, but he still held a small flicker of hope. A small sigh slipped past his lips as he enjoyed the gruff hand moving across his back.

"Yew couldn't get me tah leave if yew 'eld a gun tah my 'ead, Stu..." he chuckled, practically asleep where he sat. He lied Stuart down, stretching out beside him on the small sliver of uncomfortable mattress left. He kept one arm under 2D's head, acting as a far more comforting pillow, the other occupied by running fingers through his hair.

2D's thin, achy body pressed flush against Murdoc's as he tried both to free up some space and to snuggle as close as he could. Back on the street he'd been incredibly afraid he'd never be able to cuddle with Murdoc again, so this lifted a weight from his thin shoulders. "Nighty night, den, Mudsy. Ah love yew." He murmured against the older's collarbone, slowly drifting off.


	13. The Deeper Meanings

Time: Approximately 6 AM, 2 days later

Murdoc was woken quite suddenly by the sound of the door opening. A nurse looked up at him, startled, even though this had been the second day of this same routine.

2D didn't wake up right away, merely whispering something in his sleep and nuzzling closer to Murdoc. Though a few of the people working this floor had found the two disgusting, others had taken something akin to a liking for the boys who were forever together and clinging to one and other with more love then had been shown in this hospital for a long time.

The nurse smiled, a bit shaken under Murdoc's protective gaze. He'd nearly mauled the last nurse who'd come in last night, having the gall to order Murdoc away. 2D's panicked, jostled out of sleep by the yelling, and fell from the bed in attempts to bring Murdoc back, hurting his already sore side again. This morning, they'd sent this nurse, Jessica, the medic from the ambulance, to treat Mr. Stuart Tusspot, knowing that Murdoc was grateful to her. "I'm jus' here to check his vitals..." she whispered, hands raised as if she were approaching a lion. Murdoc lowered his head again, keeping his eyes on her as she rounded the bed.

2D blinked a bit, yawning and looking first up at Murdoc, then over at Jessica. He didn't remember her, of course, but he could tell she was someone nice. "G'mo'nin'.." He said it openly, attributing it to both of them.

Murdoc mumbled his good mornings into 2D's ear, following it with a kiss, his eyes finally leaving Jessica to focus solely on the recovering man. Jessica nodded to Stu before grabbing a clipboard from the end of his bed and reading over the papers and nearby machines. "You should be good to leave this af'ernoon. You just need to wai' for the doctah so he can sign a few things."

"Mkay~" Stu replied, smiling up at Murdoc and pecking his lips. He was rather nicely surprised with the fact that the doctor had stopped asking about his miraculous healing, having expected to be swarmed about it. Not that they'd believe him in the first place, but still.

Jessica put the clipboard back in its place, turning to leave. Her hand brushed the door, but she turned back before she opened it. "I don' know who you guys are, but I understand. This is taxing for you now, but you're gonna be happy." She smiled softly, leaving in a rush. Murdoc grinned, looking back up at his lover. "Yew 'ear tha', D? She didn't know 'o we were." He chuckled softly, nipping at his ear gently.

"Ah wos listenin' mo'e t' tha 'appy pa't mehself," 2D giggled, moving up a bit to place the most substantial kiss he'd given Murdoc in quite a while. There was joy and excitement welling up in his stomach at the thought of finally being able to get out of here, quickly growing bored of the sterile white walls and floors.

"Well, I'm _ecstatic _abou' both," he murmured into the kiss, biting gently again, this time on the singer's tongue. "We'll be outta 'ere soon."

Stu let out a soft laugh at the feeling at the sharp nip, his sense of masochism never leaving him. "Mm-hm~" One of his pale hands gently running through Murdoc's hair, the other resting on his shoulder.

"Then," Murdoc murmured, kissing between his words, "we'll fly tah Jamaica. Get that wedding. Love each other. To 'ave and to 'old and all that. Til Death do we part. But 'e already took care of tha', didn't 'e?" Murdoc nuzzled against him, hand trailing down his love's body to hook his knee and draw him closer. 2D's knee was placed at Murdoc's hip, leg running parallel to the bassist's own.

"Ah con' wait, Muds. S'gunna be pe'fec'~" 2D's thin legs lipped a bit farther so it was around the bassist, a small giggle playing across his lips as he pressed himself against Murdoc and kissed him once more before saying, "'n yeh. We dun' gotta worry bout dat no mo'e. But, er, fink we shoul' tell tha othahs bout all dis?" He was referring more to his death than to the marriage as he couldn't wait to tell them about it.

Murdoc mulled it over in his mind. They were going to shock the other two with the marriage anyways...adding 2D's temporary death and their promise to the Reaper of adopting a baby girl in return for Stuart's soul wouldn't make much of a difference, shocking-wise. He nodded finally, rubbing a hand against Stuart's thigh.

The singer shivered a bit at the sensation, his smile bright. "Ah can' wai'~! Hehe, da's a bi' iwronic. See 'ow good does pictu'es we'e fo' us in tha end?" He laughed sweetly.

Murdoc only nodded, the smile never reaching his eyes. If he'd only let it go like 2D had t5lod him to...2D wouldn't have left...they wouldn't have fought...they wouldn't be here...

..but he wouldn't have had the courage to propose...he wouldn't have made those dreams he'd made in desperation come true for months, maybe even years, to come...

Stuart searched his eyes, his own expression dipping a bit. "Yew awright, Mudsy?" His voice was soft and inquiring, a pale hand resting on Murdoc's cheek.

Murdoc nuzzled at the hand. It was so much warmer now that he'd had time to recover. "Jus' thinkin', luv. I'm a'righ'."

"Oh, okay, da's good." He guided Murdoc's face down with the single hand to another, slower lip lock; even now the singer felt unable to kiss his lover enough.

Murdoc returned the kiss with vigor, putting every ounce of love he could contain into it, hoping that Stupot would realize he'd never leave him...not anymore.

2D could feel it- there was far more emotion put into this single kiss than the two had given each other at any time previous. He felt incredibly loved and comforted, any little fear of being along again melting away. The singer didn't notice the lone tear that trailed down his cheek as he turned his head a bit and deepened the kiss further.

Murdoc stroked 2D's face as their mouths worked against each other, for each other, loving each other.. He brushed away the bit of sadness, pulling back upon realizing it was a tear. He gazed at his own hand, drawn to the warm wetness on his palm. After a bit of thinking, he relented to his urges, licking it clean.

2D wiped at his eyes, chuckling softly and whispering, "sowwy, jus' a bi' emotional at tha momen'." He was looking up at Murdoc with a look that said it all; he'd given and taken his life for this man, traded off his soul like it was nothing, promised the rest of eternity to him, dedicated his very being to making sure Murdoc was happy.. And he'd never been this giddy in his life. It'd taken a while to get here, but now he knew he was safe.

"Don' need tah be," he whispered lovingly, "not anymore."

2D's thin arms found a home around Murdoc's neck, the boy's face nuzzled deep beneath his chin. "Ah know.. fanks, Mudsy.."


	14. Coming Out of the Metaphorical Closet

Murdoc led 2D carefully by the hand into the huge parking lot, almost afraid of every little thing that came across their path. He watched every car as if they would soon come to life and try to take 2D away from him again. Stylo had been relocated from the Midnight House to the closest parking space available, thanks to Jessica. It was time to go home.

"Careful fer tha stick, luv," he murmured, leading 2D around the tiny twig. Overprotective, he knew, but he was only thinking for the best.

The singer found it rather amusing and would giggle at each little thing Murdoc said. "Mkay, Mudsy." He intertwined his fingers with Murdoc's, glancing around at the parking lot in an almost confused manner. It felt like ages since he'd been outside and, ironically, he felt absolutely no fear towards any of the cars blowing past.

Murdoc felt duty and responsibility course through him as he led Stuart along, one hand entwined with his love's, the other clutching a small paper bag...containing the remnants of 2D's bloody and torn Free Tibet shirt.

2D's expression showed deep thought as he scratched the back of his azure head, hand pausing lost in his locks then a laugh escaping him. "Ooh, Muds, ah jus' got an idea!" He chimed, looking over at Murdoc.

Murdoc grunted, mind busy with every possible scenario he could ever need to avoid. "Wut, luv?" He let 2D's hand go at Stylo's passenger side door, patting his pockets for his keys.

"Well, ah wos finkin', wot if we confoosed Russ bah invitin' 'im ta mah funewal? 'e's gunna ask wot we'e talkin' bout an' we c'n tell 'im ah died, 'n..?" He realized the plan sounded rather stupid once spoken and he wasn't sure if Murdoc was listening in the first place. His mind shifted a bit and he giggled, producing the keys and repeating, "again, wotch out fo' lettin' people in yeh pan's, Mudsy~"

Murdoc's jaw dropped, flabbergasted. When did he even...? Murdoc decided he didn't want to know. "Yew'll be in mah pants sooner than yew think, luv..." he muttered softly, pecking him on the lips as he pulled his keys away from those thin fingers. "Yew don' wanna put tha' on poor Russ, do ya? Big softie's gonna 'ave a 'eartattack as it is, wit' this marriage and all..."

2D giggled, rather proud of himself for so easily snagging the keys wihtout Murdoc, of all people, noticing. "Twue.." He said with a nod, a bubbly grin on his face as he slipped into the familiar passenger seat of Stylo. "'n y'know ah c'n wait, lovey~" Stu added suggestively, giving Murdoc a fake look of innocence.

Murdoc grinned, unlocking the door for him and beckoning him to his seat like a butler would a princess. "After yew, mi'lady~" he teased, that sparkle finally coming back to his ruby eye.

Stu smiled mischievously, sitting down and immediately pulling Murdoc down after him. He placed a sudden and merciless kiss on the bassist's lips, holding him there for what seemed an eternity -yet was but a few seconds- before pushing him into a standing position once more and playfully huffing, "sheesh Muds! Couldn' even wait till we got 'ome fo' dat? Now shoo so ah c'n close meh doo'~" He giggled and made a shooing motion with one hand, smiling up at Murdoc with a sweet blush.

Murdoc huffed, stepping back and shutting the door afterward, softly as if he were coming home with a sleeping newborn. He walked about to his own side, unlocking it and sitting in the driver's seat. "Yer gonna pay fer tha'..."

Stu gave him an endearing look, saying, "ah con' wait~" He buckled up, wondering how Murdoc was going to drive after that whole incident. Not too different, he hoped, as he'd come to love Murdoc's driving.

Murdoc pulled out of their parking space, his hand slipping to 2D's thigh in a loving gesture. He slowed up, however, when they come within sight of the hospital entrance. Jessica was there, holding herself through the cold of the early evening, and when she caught sight of them, she waved softly, tears in her eyes.

2D traced along Murdoc's hand with his own, returning her wave. It warmed his heart to know that was so incredibly caring and accepting towards them- even after a lot of the staff refused to have anything to do with them.

Murdoc wiggled his fingers on the steering wheel. the closest he could get to waving back. "I owe 'er one," Murdoc muttered, casting her one last thankful glace before cruising off out of the lot and back onto the slightly crowded main street. "I'll go back some time," Murdoc assured, more to himself than 2D. "Give 'er somethin' nice."

"Dat'd be wreal sweet of yeh, Muds." 2D said softly, a certain sort of awe in his voice as he leaned back a bit and gazed out his window. Murdoc Niccals- well, Tusspot now- had changed so much from when they'd first met. Back then he'd been greedy, self-centered, conceited, the whole nine yards, but now he was kind, giving and loving to a marvelous extent.

Murdoc smiled at 2D's approval, taking his hand from 2D's thigh to shift gears and returning it just as quick, rubbing his thumb over the worn denim in apology for leaving in the first place. He sighed, wishing they were home already, but traffic persisted and slowed them at red lights. He wanted nothing more than to lie down with 2D, hold him and get as close to him as possible, the deliciously soft feel of their equally worn denim jeans touching when their legs entwined, arms wrapped around the other in loving embraces, faces barely an inch apart, breathing steady against the others cheek.

2D was looking around at the city with a different sort of look on his face than usual. He'd been so sure he'd never get to see Essex again that he was almost bewildered by it. Every little detail spoke to him, drawing his attention away from the last. Maybe he was excited to see it all again, or maybe he was just trying to pass the time thoughtlessly until they finally got home.

"Lis'en, luv..." Murdoc whispered as they stopped in yet another backed up red light. "I was wonderin'... what's it like?"

He blinked cluelessly over at Murdoc, having been in a land of his own. "Er.. huh?" Stu's head cocked inquiringly, one eye squinted as he gazed over at his lover.

"...Dyin'..."

Murdoc trembled at the mention of the word. He glanced over at 2D, apology in his stare.

"Oh," 2D said with a nod, laughing a bit. He held no harsh feelings for the word as Death himself had been moved by his unending love for Murdoc and sent him back. "Wollll.. when yewr dyin', y'know 'ow yew 'ave those momen's in loif whe'e yew fink yewr goin' t'die? S'not loik dat.. i's peaceful, but at tha same time wreally stwessful cos yewr finkin' bout all tha people yewr leavin' b'hind. I knew ah wos done when ah saw Deaf come wal'in' up tha wroad and lookin' at meh. 'e said t'get up 'n when ah did ah wrealized mah body was still layin' the'e. Dunno if yew felt it, but fo' 'e lead me away ah kissed yewr 'air wreal light-like.." His words were a bit quieter here, almost like he'd done something wrong, before picking back up. "'nyways, we wos walkin' awround 'n talkin' fo' a while. We jus' kinda stayed in tha city fo' a bit fo' we go' to tha subjec' of yew. Da's when 'e took me to tha 'ospital, jus' in time t'see tha doctah come out 'n tell yew ah wos pwronounced dead."

2D paused, the rest being a bit hazy. "Er.. den when ah saw yew go wrunnin' to da bafroom me 'n Deaf kinda stood the'e in tha waitin' wroom. 'e was sayin' ah shouldn' a done dat back on tha wroad cos it was year time, not mine. Buuut, because ah kep' bwringing yew bock up 'n 'ow much ah wonted t'go back 'n wrefusin' t'leave yew once we wos the'e, 'e lemme come bock. Ooh, bu' guess wot else 'e told me!" The singer turned in his seat so he was facing Murdoc, a huge smile on his face.

Murdoc was startled at the sudden cheer in the singer's voice. Death seemed to be almost a happy topic for him...Murdoc just sat there with a surprised, wide-eyed stare, waiting for whatever could have tumbled from that thin-lipped mouth next.

2D giggled at Murdoc's stare, saying, "'e's not a 'alf bad chap, Muds. 'e's poli'e 'n all, yeh? 'n wot 'e said wos cos ah messed up yewr time o' deaf 'n mine, dat 'e's no' gunna bothe' wif it an 'e'll go a'ead 'n take us bofe at tha same toim! Dat way 'e dun gotta sepewate us~!" The news came as a deep relief for the lad, who'd spent the majority of his life convinced Murdoc would drink himself to death or die in a bar fight and he'd be left alone.

Murdoc sat stone still. He didn't even realize that the light before them hand turned green until the cars behind Stylo honked loudly. He jumped at the sound, focusing back on the road and driving, tongue too heavy to reply. 'The same time...'

The bluenette glanced between the car that'd honked and Murdoc, a bit worried with his lack of response. "Er...Mu'doc?" He'd thought it some of the best news, coming after the fact that he was engaged to the love of his life for the last ten years.

Murdoc sniffed. Damn anxiety tick. He kept his eyes on the road, almost paranoid, desperate not to look at the other man, lest he start to cry. "'M fine..." he croaked.

"Okay..." 2D knit his brows, sinking back into his seat and looking back out the window at the man-made scenery. He wasn't sure how Murdoc felt about all of this and it worried him.. Stu's fingers tapped near-silently on his knees, the lad having to do something to keep him occupied.

Tapping. 2D was upset. He always kept his fingers busy when upset, even in the slightest. Murdoc cleared his throat, trying to articulate. "I think tha's nice of 'im. Death, I mean. Lettin' us go like tha'..."

He perked at the sound of Murdoc's voice, listening intently and nodding upon finish. "Loik ah said, 'e's pwretty noice s'long as yew a'e. 'is polocy was dat 'tweat othahs loik yew wont to be tweated' fing, yeh?" His fingers stilled, replaced with a large smile passing over his face.

Murdoc nodded slowly. They started down that long stretch of pot-holed abandoned asphalt that dead-ended in front of the Kong Studio gates. He went slow, almost dreading being home.

The singer placed a gentle hand on Murdoc's wrist, rubbing it gently and saying, "s'gunna be foin, Muds. They aint got nufink on us 'nymo'e. Sides, we got good news t'spwead, yeh?" He smiled, giggling and trying to keep his voice as comforting as he could.

Good news...and Elizabeth...

Murdoc nodded vigorously, seeing 2D's point. He stopped in front of Kong Studio's gate, leaning across the console between them to kiss Stuart on the lips, no holding back, though he kept his hands to himself, no matter how much he wanted to touch the other. He wasn't sure if he could stop should he ever start...

2D returned it gently, wishing now more then ever to be at the top of the hill with the Winnie close by. He drew back with a small smile, looking into his lover's eyes and whispering, "le's spwead tha news so we c'n 'ave sum time alone, yeh?"

Murdoc could only nod. He drove past the open gates and traversed the long winding driveway to the carpark, shutting off Stylo. A torrent of memories washed over him...2D's door was still open, where Murdoc had clung to the frame...when 2D had screamed his final goodbyes...and the Winnie, where everything was so perfect at one point...

The singer took a deep breath, pushing his hair back only to have it fall messily back into place. "We c'n make it all bettah, Mudsy. Pwomise." He smiled over to the older before slipping from the car and waiting for Murdoc near the front. "So," 2D started with a smile, "'ow should we tell 'em?"

Murdoc opened his own door, but didn't trust himself to stand. He hung his feet out the door, sniffing. "Go in the Winnie. Second drawer from the sink in the kitchen. Yer camera. Bring it to me."

"Uh, okay?" 2D laughed a bit as he strolled across the carpark to the familiar Winnie. It felt far more like home here than it did anywhere else. He sifted through the drawer, retrieving his camera and going back out to Stylo. "He'e ya go, lovey." He chimed happily, handing it over to Murdoc.

Murdoc looked the bulky camera over, turning it in his hands. "Sorry fer stealin' it in the firs' place," he murmured rising and shutting the door. "I gotta get to Noodle's room. No one can know we're 'ere, a'righ'? Russ is prob'bly still asleep anyways..."

"Oooh, ah see. Yeh, okay. 'n no 'ard feelin's, a'course~" He pushed his hair back, glancing around. "Wont me t'wait out he'e fo' yeh?"

"...if yew want. Nevah said yew 'ad tah stay." Murdoc shrugged, biting his lip.

"Jus' askin'. If yewr gunna be sneakin awround, yew wrilly wont me t'be wif yeh?" He chuckled, knowing he was a natural klutz and his large feet weren't exactly quiet.

Murdoc shrugged yet again. They'd been through too much together not to come to these stand still eventually. "...I'll be back, then." He kissed his cheek softly.

"Awright~ Be ca'eful, tho, cos y'know 'ow Noods c'n be." He giggled playfully, nuzzling against Murdoc's forehead before stepping back and glancing towards the entrance of Kong. "Ah'ma go clean up mah wroom a bi' while yewr gone, awright?"

"Yeh. Don't be long. Meet yew in the rec room? Third floor?" he whispered, now aware of the echo they created. "Don't tell anyone anything til yew see me."

"Su'e. Ah'll 'ead up in ten minu'es, yeh?" He stole another kiss from Murdoc, left hand resting on his love's cheek and his eyes savoring the image of Murdoc along with the ring. It was all so incredibly perfect.. He chuckled a bit, ruffling Murdoc's hair before turning and making his way over to his room.

Murdoc suddenly missed the warmth of that hand. But he had another duty. He removed his boots (pulling one off by hand) and set them at the Winnie door, slipping now silent to the side door of Kong. He pulled at the heavy door, pleasantly finding it unlocked (Russel usually latched it when both 2D and Murdoc were gone and unable to guard the door from zombies and fans...not like there was a difference between the two, really). Stepping inside, he took the rarely-used stairs instead of the well-worn lift in the chance that Noodle may be using it... 100 stairs even to Noodle's room from the ground floor...

2D grimaced as he reached his room, realizing how bad his tantrum had been. He was just glad Murdoc knew he hadn't meant a word he'd said. The lanky man cleaned up as much as he could in ten minutes, quickly leaving once he realized his limit was up and happily -yet silently- making his way to the rec room.

Murdoc wasn't taking chances. Against his recently gentle nature, he slipped a small flicknife from his belt loop, putting the camera to the ground as he stopped at Noodle's door. He turned the knob soundlessly, giving it a gentle push open. No one was inside, not even Mike. Murdoc let out a heavy sigh, pocketing the knife and setting to work. 50 photos...where would she put them all?

The singer glanced around cautiously before slipping inside, glad it was empty. He sat down, being sure to keep out of sight of the door while he waited. Stu hoped Murdoc wouldn't get caught, knowing how much trouble that could get him in with Noodle.

Murdoc rifled through her possessions as quickly as possible without disturbing it to the point of being noticeable. He searched her closet, nightstand, under her bed, under Mike's bed, and finally...her dresser. He opened the first drawer, took one glimpse inside, and slammed it shut, forgetting he was supposed to be sneaking for a second. There was no denying it. He was scarred. It was bad enough to peek in his 'sister's drawers; worse, it being her panty drawer; worst, he was actually embarrassed at the sight of women's underclothing. Yes, he HAD to love 2D. Otherwise, he would be celibate for the rest of his day. What man was embarrassed by women's underwear, seriously...?

He re-opened it slowly, never toughing the cloth within, but hoping to see a corner of photo. And he saw it. At the bottom. Murdoc shut the drawer again, sighing and glancing upward, pleading. 'They had to be in there? Really, God?' resigned to his fate, he opened the dresser a third time, reluctantly, as if a snake might fly out at any moment to bite him in the eye. He inwardly cringed at the thought of having to touch them. Until he found the pencil on the floor. Cheers let off in his mind as he grasped the bit of writing utensil, using it to prod aside the cloth and grasp the small stack of photographs. At last...

Stu let out a silent sigh, quickly growing bored. He was feeling a nervous anxiety in the pit of his stomach, though reasoned it away as he knew Noodle wouldn't kill Murdoc, and even if she did find them, what was the worse she could do? Publish the photos? It didn't matter at all. The fact that they were -hopefully- planning on going public about their engagement made the photos more of a tease for the fangirls and nothing more.

Murdoc laid each sheet on the bed, counting all 50, smiling at some, frowning at others, and having to turn his head once or twice in amazement at some of the others. Then he got to business... He lined up each photo in the viewfinder of the camera, snapping the button, and retrieving the blurry photo it spat out, shaking it idly and setting it to rest on the other side of the bed. Easy duplicates. He carefully took 50 pictures of the pictures, still amazed at the clarity of the candid shots. He smiled, watching as the Polaroids cleared into visible subjects, stacking all of them in two easy bundles and exiting the room as quietly as he came...not noticing Noodle watching him like a hawk from the darkest corner of the hall...

Inwardly humming, 2D was leaning back against the wall with his dark eyes set on the ceiling and his thoughts drifting where ever they please. He stopped for a moment, thinking about little Liz. He wondered what it would be like for her; probably leaving a foster home and moving in to live with her two adoptive fathers who happen to be world-renowned musicians. Maybe they'd teach her to play and once she was good enough she could join the band.

Murdoc sighed loudly as he reached the third floor, finally catching sight of Stuart on the couch. The singer must not have heard him and he didn't turn to acknowledge his presence... Murdoc slipped silently behind his lover, peering down at him with a smile. "Whut 're yew thinkin' 'bout? Usually, yew 'ear when I come fer yew..."

He jumped with a rather high-pitched yelp, dark eyes quickly turning up to Murdoc. "Oi.. bout gave me a 'eart attack, Muds." He said with a breathy chuckle. "Ah wos jus' finkin' bou' lil Liza 'n 'ow she's gunna adjust ta tha music lifestyle, yeh?" He turned so he was standing on his knees, cupping Murdoc's face with his pale hands and pecking his lips.

Murdoc smiled widely against his lover's lips, handing over the Polaroid stack. "'Appy Ann'vers'ry, yeh?" He shrugged, kissing again with a wettish sound. "Late, anyway..."

2D giggled, slipping the photos into his pocket and pulling Murdoc closer to the back of the couch so their chests were pressed together. "Aw, fanks, Mudsy~ Guess ah still owe yew somefink, yeh?"

"Yew don't really 'ave tah..." he whispered, pressing his lips together hard in slight embarrassment. "Yew came back. Tha's enough..."

The singer rolled his eyes with a smile. "Ah wonta give yew sumfink, though." He persisted sweetly, then paused for a thoughtful moment. "Oh yeh, a'e we gointa go tell tha othahs now?" An excited grin found his lips as he thought over their reactions.

Murdoc threw his arms up, having forgotten. "Of co'rse!" He rushed to the kitchenette, where one of the many intercoms were built into the wall (usually used to call everyone down during meals). He'd just been about to press the button when an idea struck him. He peeked back around the corner, beckoning the singer.

2D skipped over to him, still smiling brightly. "Wot?"

He beamed up at the taller boy, pulling him along into the kitchenette. "Let's jus' tell 'em ovah this~! They'll come runnin'~!" He giggled girlishly at his own plan. "Then we can explain once they get 'ere~!"

2D threw his arms around Murdoc's shoulders, placing a few kisses between words, "ah fockin' love yew~ so d'yew wonta do tha 'onors?" The singer offered, feeling bubbling giggles welling up from his stomach.

Murdoc nodded so quickly his hair flew in all directions, mussing it effectively. "Yeh, yeh~!" He attempted to calm himself, but every time he'd manage a straight face, the giggles would rise again. Finally, he coughed a few times and managed a sunny disposition but lacked the laughter that would mingle his words. He sat on the counter, dragging the small mic and stand onto his lap and pressing the small rectangular button. A electronic hum resonated in the studio. Noodle looked up, shocked. Russel turned from his newest taxidermy project, lifting his goggles.

"Attention, Gorillaz," Murdoc announced in a sultry voice, one he usually confined to the Winnie bedroom for 2D alone. "Yew may 'ave been aware of the recent disappearance of yer singah and yer one and only bassist. Well," he simpered, "we're back. And..." he turned the mic to 2D with a grin of pure mischief and love.

The younger giggled a bit into the mic, unable to help the rush his words came out in. "We'ebloodyengaged!" He fell against Murdoc's chest, nuzzling against him and laughing even more. He was just too excited and happy to contain himself.

Murdoc cleared his throat, turning the mic back to himself and thinking that 2D could have said nothing better. "Yes, luv, we are." He petted the top of 2D's hair absently as he continued. "And if yew want tha full explanation, I suggest yew hightail it to the third floor Rec room," he sighed, "as soooonnn as possible~" He raised an eyebrow, lifting the younger man's head from his chest. "Anythin' else, Stu-luv? A kiss, per'aps?"

2D was quick to press his lips to Murdoc's, taking up the offer the moment it registered. His thin arms were already around the older's middle, drawing as close as he could and smiling against his lips. "Con't wait fo' dem t'git up he'e, yeh?" He chuckled before reclaiming the bassist's mouth.

"Yew took tha words frum my mouth, luv." He clicked the mic off, kissing back hard and fast. 'This explanation better go quick,' he thought idly, a point of heat growing in his stomach, eager to take him right then and there. 'That would be a sight to call them down to, eh?'

2D tipped his head, deepening the kiss with an impatient longing. He was already tired of waiting for them and wanting nothing more than to be free to hurry off to the Winnie. "Mm.. ah 'ave a feelin' ah know we'e we're gunna be aftah dis~" He cooed rather darkly, his lips just far enough from Murdoc's from him to talk.

Murdoc moaned softly at the tint of 'bad D' in his lover's voice, eyes hazy, longing... He bit his lip, resisting the urge his mind pressured him to do. Reluctant hands pushed Stuart way, apology in his eyes. "Save it, eh?" He pleaded, "Or I can't wait til then..."

The singer smiled in mock innocence, saying, "aw c'mon, y'know dey'd all love t' wolk in on dat. Again, in one's case." He backed up a little more, sitting on one of the barstools and smiling up at Muds.

He smiled softly, tugging at his jeans to hide the front. "Russ'd 'ave a 'eartattack..." he smirked, hearing loud footsteps. "Speak of tha devil..."

Stu glanced over to the door, trying to hold back a fit of giggles as he awaited Russel's arriving expression. "Eithah dat o' 'e'd end up wif a 'ell ovva bonah." He mused teasingly, his grin widening as the beheamoth turned the corner and came into sight.

Murdoc let out a howl of laughter, only confusing the already bewildered drummer. Noodle peeked out from behind him, still wary of Murdoc's wrath. The laughter died in Murdoc the second he saw her, guilt and envy and anger flooding his body and appearing as a solemn expression on his face. "I's a'righ', Noods..." he whispered, beckoning her forward. She took a step, but was blocked by one of Russel's huge, albeit talented, hands. "Naw, man," he accused, pointing at the bassist with his free hand, "she ain't goin' near you! You tried tah kill 'er, Murdoc!"

"Oi, dun yell't 'im! We tolked it ovah 'n we'e totally foin!" 2D huffed defencively, leaning forward a bit with his elbow on the table and his pout set on Russel. It dissapated as he realized he was ruining one of the best moments of his life, replaced with a brithe grin. "So didja guys 'ere tha gweat news?"

Murdoc blinked at 2D's defensive nature, then again at the sudden switch in mood. Russel, taken aback at 2D's shouting as well, huffed with deep laughter, completely ignoring the last question. "You grew a pair, did'ja, D? Ain't he'rd you yell like dat since Muds ate yer Halloween candy las' year." Noodle blinked, confused. Murdoc beckoned her over again, and she answered the call.

The singer blushed a bit, laughing. "Woll aftah talkin' it ovah wif deaf ah'd guess sa." He trailed off, remembering he wasn't supposed to talk about it. He pushed his bangs from his eyes, watching Noodle pass over the floor with a bit of hesitation; stopping in front of his lover.

Russel stared at 2D, scared and shocked. "Naw...you didn't just say dat..." He looked at Murdoc, who was quietly conversing with a sorrowful-looking Noodle. His bangs hung low over his eyes, mouth moving quickly and urgently against her ear. Her gazed lowered slowly at every word said until she was left staring at her feet and covering her mouth with her hand. Murdoc leaned back, apology in his gaze before he swept her forward (he still seated on the counter) and pecked her forehead gently.

"Er..." 2D was at a loss for words, knowing Russel's fear of the Reaper but not wanting to lie either. "Uh, so, loik ah wos sayin', didja hea' da good news, Russ?" He asked, his cheer returning with a bit less vigor than before.

But Russel wasn't hearing it. "What did ya'll two do?" He asked softly. Murdoc stared at him for over Noodle's head, giving her a forgiving hug. "I was in luv with Stuart. Noodle caused us tah break up. I followed 'im. We wen' on a date. We stayed at a 'otel. Stuart got hit by a car. I proposed. I took him tah the hospital. He died. I went to see him and he came back. Death gave his soul back on the condition he live his life out with me." Russel stared blankly. "So we're gettin' married. In Jamaica."

The singer nodded with each abrupt sentence, fingers tapping lightly against each other as he studied Russel's reaction. This was far from how he'd imagined this moment to be like; far less celebration and far more anxiety. His gaze drifted to the floor, no longer eyeing the drummer. "Yup."

Russel shook his head. "Bad vibes, man..." he whispered. Noodle broke the short silence with a sniffle, turning from Murdoc to stand before 2D, helpless and lost as tiny tears tracked down her face. Murdoc scoffed. "Come on, Russ~! Be 'appy! Yew got a role as Best Man tah take up~!"

2D held no anger towards Noodle, easily scooping up the smaller girl and hugging her tightly. He hated to see her cry. "S'awright, Noods. So yew wonta be tha flowah gi'l? Yew'd look beautiful wif onea dose pwetty dwesses 'n some flowahs in yewr 'air, yeh?" He ruffled her hair, smiling gently down at her.

Noodle nodded, wiping at her face. "C-congratul-lations, D," she hiccupped, a tiny smile coming to rest on her lips.

Russel's face softened at Noodle's condition. "Yeah, D. 'Grats, man."

He smiled, nodding towards Muds. "Nufin' fo' 'im?" 2D inquired with a chuckle, looking over at Murdoc and whispering loud enough for the others to hear, "ah fink dey loik me mo'e o' sumfink. Crazy lo', dey a'e." His dark-eyed gaze turned back to Noodle, one of his spindly thumbs wiping away her tears. "'n y'know wot, love?" He asked softly.

Murdoc chuckled to himself, Russel finally joining them to embrace the bassist in a 'manly' hug. "What, Stu-san?" Noodle inquired, her puffy eyes finally drying.

He whispered, so only she could hear. "Yew actually did us a big favo', love. If yew 'adn' taken dem pictu'es, 'o knows whe'e we'd be. Ce'taintly no' engaged wif plans fo' Jamaica 'n a 'uge supwise dat yewr gunna love!" 2D's gap-tooth smile was heart warming, his thin arms pulling her into another hug. "So bwrighten up, yeh? Loifs only gunna get bettah fwom he'e, Noods."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry," she whispered, holding his thin frame as tight as she dared. Russel began laughing loudly at something Murdoc had said, covering her next words. "What's the surprise?"

"Loik ah said, i's a supwise!" He said mischievously, attacking her sides with tickling fingers. "If ah told yew den it wouldn' be a supwise~!" 2D giggled, tickling her stomach and armpits in an attempt to cheer her up.

Noodle giggled, drawing the others attention. "Oi, faceache," Murdoc called, mock angrily, "I though' I was the one yew liked on yer lap~!" Russel blushed. This was going to take some getting used to.

Stu pulled Noodle over onto one leg, patting his empty thigh. "C'mon ovah he'e, den!" He huffed in playful irritation. He passed a small grin over to Noodle, as if Murdoc had just proved his point.

He didn't hesitate. Murdoc lept down from the counter, taking the three strides necessary to reach the singer and sat quite comfortably on his knee, still supporting his own weight on his heels but sitting just enough to make it true, lest 2D still be sore. Overprotective, he knew, but Tusspots will be Tusspots... "So, my adorable little blue Santa Baby," he cooed sweetly, teasingly, winking at Noodle as he did so, "I'll tell yew wha' I want and I ain't repeatin' it..."

2D wrapped an arm around either of their waists, pulling both closer and trying to show that he could support Murdoc himself. "'n wot'd dat be?" There was a 'naughty' joke on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it with Noodle on his other knee. He was, after all, the innocent one in the band.

"A loving 'usband," he stated simply, nose in the air and a smile on his face, "who treats me well...understands me...forgives me through all my faults...and will wear my ring wit' pride."

"Ooh," the boy said with fake disappointment and a shake of his head. "Sowwy, we'e fwesh out. Las' one go' sent ou' ta some ol' sod named Mu'doc." A smile spread across his face, giving Murdoc's hip a playful prod- something he hadn't done in a while.

"'Ey~!" he cried, pouting with fake injury in his voice. "Thogh' yew said I wasn't an ol' sod, D~! I mean...Santa~!"

"Well.. ah s'ppose noooot.." 2D drawled, then leaning closer so the other two couldn't over-hear. "Bu' y'know wot Satna says bou' people on tha naughty list." Stu's voice was but a soft purr, one that he knew Murdoc loved, before drawing back and smiling innocently at his bandmates.

Murdoc suppressed the fluttering moan as the words hit his stomach, causing interesting reactions elsewhere. He faked a yawn, hoping Stu would catch his drift...

"Yew ti'ed too mate? S'been a long fockin' day, yeh?" 2D gave Noodle a smile and pat on her lower back, willing her off his lap. "Awrighty, so s'bedtime fo' us den." His voice was believably tired, as he did feel rather exhausted, yet nothing was going to detour what was coming. "Nighty night, love." 2D ruffled the girl's hair.

Noodle nodded, heading for the L-couch, apparently in the mood for late night television. Russel trudged back down the hall from whence he came, going back to tinker with the taxidermy gator once more. Murdoc led 2D to the lift, yawning again into his hand, not the least bit tired. As he pushed the button, Noodle called for them. He turned, eyes heavy in false sleep, and watched with a sweet kind of sadness as she bowed low to them both. He wriggled his fingers goodbye as the lift opened and transported them to the ground floor.


	15. Satisfying the Heart

2D had placed a longing kiss on Murdoc's lips the second the lift closed, impatient to get to the 'bago. "Woll," he murmured, pulling his lips from Murdoc's but keeping flush against him. "Dat didn' go as planned, eh?" He chuckled a bit, pecking his lover's lips and giving him a rather dark look.

"Not as quick as I would've liked it..." he replied, pinching the singer's cute bum playfully, "bu' they accepted us an' Noodle was sorry, so no 'arm done..." The lift opened quickly, an impatient Murdoc leading his lover out and into the carpark, where the duo made a mad dash for the Winnie door. 2D won spectacularly, and Murdoc took his boots in with him as they shut the door. 'Fer a kid, I'll 'ave tah clean this mess,' he thought idly as he wound his way around beer bottles and discarded clothes. He stopped by the tiny closet after a second thought, not hesitating to wrench it open and peel every last picture off the inside door. Every broad he'd ever done vanished in a crumpled heap of photos and magazine clippings, to be thrown disdainfully away in the trash by Murdoc's hand. He strolled back to the bedroom with a clean conscious, where his husband awaited him.

2D was smiling, though the sincerity melted into a more lustful look as he watched Murdoc with a quirked brow. "Yew comin' o' wot?" He asked teasingly, though part of him wanted to simply cheer and give Murdoc a great big hug. He couldn't believe the older had actually torn all those -disgusting- pictures down.

Murdoc nodded softly, pushing 2D quite gently against the metal bars that kept the raised bed in place, nipping hard at the singer's lower lip, every movement of his hands and mouth physically harsh and fast, but mentally soft and lingering. He'd waited so long, and after thinking he'd lost it all...well, that just made this a dream come true.

The singer let out a soft, encouraging whimper as he felt sharp teeth nipping at his lip; loving the feeling more-so than he had before all of this. After dying, the intoxication pain held seemed to increase tenfold. His thin arms pulled tight around Murdoc's waist, hands trailing along the skin just above Murdoc's jeans.

Murdoc began fumbling at the hem of the plain black tee Jessica had bought them with Murdoc's money (seeing as the famous Free Tibet shirt was now tattered in a paper bag inside Stylo). He lifted it over his husband's head, freeing the pale expanse of skin that was his chest. His _husband_... Murdoc rolled the word around in his brain, delicious as sweet coffee. It fit perfectly as he whispered it lovingly in 2D's ear...his mind already losing itself to that wonderful lust-filled high.

2D shivered at the wonderful word, murmuring in return, "ah fockin' love yew." His hands played along Murdoc's hips, brushing teasingly past his sensitive dips and paying them little mind. He pulled Murdoc's shirt off too, pulling him as close as he could and claiming his love's mouth hungrily.

Murdoc whined, feeling that dark side of 2D bubbling forward. He pressed hard against the taller man, nipping hard at his tongue and tasting the harsh tang as a drop of his blood mingled between them. He breathed hard through his nose, trying his best to stay as close to him as possible, each hand coming up to clench in 2D's hair.

Stu let out a submissive moan into Murdoc's mouth, tasting his blood and taking a sort of dark delight in it. His hands traced down to the button of Murdoc's jeans, easily undoing it and dropping his trousers like an old pro.

Murdoc was a bit surprised at the rate 2D was working, but not denying him in the least.

2D, on the other hand, wasn't aware of his speed. He'd spent too long merely curled up beside Murdoc; unable to do anything because of the constant visits from nurses and other hospital staff. His thumbs finally moved back to the dips on Murdoc's hips, pressing against them while his mouth continued to work feverishly against Murdoc's.

Murdoc turned his head sharply, biting hard on 2D's shoulder, a long and needy moan slipping unadulterated from his mouth as the pressure grew...and grew...

He couldn't take it. He pushed 2D's hands from his hips, dropping to his knees so quickly it was almost painful against the floor, and fumbled with the button at the front. After a tug or two, it came free and Murdoc pulled them down, helped 2D step out of them, and pulled his husband's left thigh up to rest over his shoulder, kissing the inside lightly until he reached the hem of those blue boxers...

The younger shivered, feeling a slight trickle from his shoulder moving down his forearm. The nerves on the inside of his thigh, though sensitive, weren't close to how sensitive Murdoc's were. A coo slipped through his lips, looking down at his mate with want as he paused at the edge of his boxers.

"Ready...?" Murdoc asked huskily, waiting for the singer's commands. He would be patient...he could wait forever if 2D willed it of him...

"Cou'se.." He replied breathily, idly brushing a bit of red from his arm. 2D wanted nothing more than to jerk Murdoc back up to level and kiss the mess out of him, but he'd let the man do as he willed.

Murdoc freed the other man's thigh, tugging the last scrap of loth from the boy's body and taking him into his mouth, sucking hard and fast along his length, biting sharply one moment then soothing with his tongue the next.

Stu was caught off guard by the sudden pain and pleasure, his knees turning to jello and he nearly lost it right off the bat. But, of course, that wouldn't have been any fun, so he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek and held back everything but an unstoppable moan.

Murdoc gave as good as he could for as long as his breath allowed him, but eventually he had to let up. A fan of red across his face, sweat beading along his skin at their shared heat, Murdoc rose up along 2D's body, biting a soft path along the skin he met every few inches until he found himself at 2D's lips, kissing him like Death would take back his kindness had Murdoc not at that very second. "Bed," he growled, wasting no words in his passion.

The singer kept his thin limbs entangled in Murdoc's, landing them both roughly on the bed. He didn't care, far too lost in the passion of the kiss. His pale hands trailed from Murdoc's lower back down to his hips and further down, caressing the soft, sensitive area of his inner thigh the singer had become so well acquainted with.

Murdoc nearly cried, it was too much for his nerves to handle. His brain felt higher than he'd ever been previously with the singer, and that was admirable considering all he'd done to his thighs the last time they'd tangled on the Winnie bed. Just when he thought it could get no better, a hazy idea struck his fancy. He glared harshly down at 2D, teeth bared in a grimace.

The singer blinked between his dark ruby and onyx eyes, confused yet turned on by the look he was receiving. His long fingers paused on Murdoc's inner thigh, thinking the bassist had a better idea.

Murdoc grasped 2D by his side, rolling him onto his stomach with the greatest of ease and tucking the singer's hands beneath his own cute little chin. "Trus' me," he whispered, "I know yer eager, bu' I missed this. Lemmie jus' touch? Fer a bit?"

2D rolled his head to the side, smirking a bit up at Murdoc. "Do wotevah, lovey." He purred, nestling his chin back into place.

Murdoc smiled softly, hands roaming along 2D's spine, over his ribs, catching that one little spot there before leaning over him, skimming the soft skin with his lips. Feeling every contour of his body, the dips and swivels, the slightly sunken skin of his scarred shoulder, the new scar over his ribs, still pink... Murdoc nuzzled against the bony expanse of flesh between those shoulder blades, content with everything 2D's body had to offer. He'd gone from being a lust-driven animal, always looking for the next loose broad, to a loving and patient man all because of this frail little being beneath him. He would be happy just lying here with him for the rest of eternity, as long as they were together. Murdoc hummed a long drawn out note, pleased as punch with the feeling of their bond, their connection, like a spider and its web, a dog and its boy, a mother and her babe... His mind, in its haze of love, lust, and confusion, loosed a small trickle of random memories: 2D asleep on the tour bus couch, sneaking away from the Feel Good Inc. video with him to catch a quick make out session behind the large screens of De La Soul, that one time after the high of sex that they'd dressed wearing each other's boxers, not realizing the switch until they fell into bed again that night... Murdoc grinned pleasantly, basking in the memories a moment as he lay there, warm and happy.

The singer felt a tingling warmth spreading through his body at the touches; far less lusty and far more loving than he'd expected. He managed to wriggle onto his back between Murdoc and the bed, thin arms wrapping around Murdoc and pale face burrowing deep into his onyx hair. "Ah love yeh.." He breathed against his husband-to-be, smiling softly.

"I luv yew _more_," Murdoc sang softly, hands traveling low over bony hips to cup his small bum. He smiled sweetly, loving the change of pace.

"Pf, yew wish. Woll even if yeh do, ah loved yeh longah~" 2D purred in reply, placing a tender kiss on the corner of Murdoc's mouth and giving him an onyx eyed gaze.

"Well, I guess tha' makes us even," he murmured weakly, nuzzling against 2D in that almost-eskimo kiss he loved so much. The heat was growing in the pit of his stomach, urging him onward, though he kept himself back.

"Mm hm." 2D replied, thin fingers grasping Murdoc's chin and pulling him down into a slow yet passionate and heated kiss. Stu felt a certain little tingle to know that Murdoc would hold back what he'd lived off of for most of his life to have a soft moment, of all things.

Murdoc's mouth complimented 2D's talented lips in the most beautiful ways, moving with them, pressing and pulling, parting and capturing at their leisure. They really were two parts of the same whole...

The singer softly nibbled at Murdoc's lower lip, sucking on it gently while his fingers were lost in his love's hair. He could feel a very slight tremble in his limbs as the need welled up in his stomach and fired up the kiss to an encouraging level.

Murdoc got the hint as 2D's attitude changed, but decided to drag it out for both their enjoyment. He skimmed down the singer's body, running loving hands over his favorite foot and taking the largest toe into his mouth with a tiny whimper.

Stu shivered visibly at the feeling; delight flooding up his leg and growing in the pit of his stomach. "F-fock, Muds..." He hardly breathed it loud enough for himself to hear, having forgotten almost completely about how skilled Murdoc's teeth and tongue could be.

Murdoc moved along the line, kissing, liking, nipping, and sucking at each individual digit in turn before he was barely able to keep himself back. He gave 2D's smooth leg a long lick, ending in a soft kiss at the very tip of his most sensitive part. He loved teasing 2D almost as much as he loved 2D himself...

"G-git yewr arse up he'e.." 2D huffed, his breathing a bit quickened as he pulled Murdoc up into a far more demanding and lustful kiss than the last. He nearly lost it but was far from ready, wanting his turn to spoil the bassist. With a slight grin into the kiss, his hands swept along Murdoc's sides; stopping to caress his outer thigh and making a very gradual travel inward.

Murdoc whimpered, hips fluttering as he squirmed away from the touch, then pressing against it hungrily. "Ahhh...D, luv...more...want yew...bad..." He cried out softly, his breath heavy as he panted.

The singer's mouth moved down to Murdoc's neck, a slight giggle muffled against his skin as he savored the need in his lover's voice. It made him feel nervous, excited, turned on and like he would simply melt whenever he heard it. His boney digits skimmed over the soft expanses of Murdoc's thighs in a teasing manner, 2D hoping Murdoc enjoyed it as much as he did. He loved this man to pieces, no two ways about it.

Murdoc let forth a high-pitched cry, his arms trembling from the effort it took to hold himself over 2D with this kind of torture going about. He bit his lower lip much harder than he meant, a couple large drops of crimson dripping from the flower-petal wound to adorn the singer's bare chest, like some kind of garnet on an invisible chain.

Stuart swallowed at the sight of the blood, though whether it be out of anxiety or delight he wasn't sure. His dark gaze flickered over to Murdoc's trembling arms and he paused in his teasing to pull Murdoc down flush against him. A small, pressed moan escaped the younger as he quickly started to play with the sensitive flesh; not wanting Murdoc to pick himself back up.

Setting his head against the singer's neck, hazy eyes open, Murdoc moaned and writhed against his husband, no holding back. He was a carnal being of pure pleasure by this point, too far gone to do much more than pant, thrust, moan, and cry out, at the mercy of those talented fingers.

Every little move or noise the bassist made sent small prickling waves through 2D that were unbelievably delicious. There was nothing he loved more -other than the man himself- than making Murdoc feel good, the tune playing in the back of his mind as he tilted his head up a bit and sucked tenderly at Murdoc's exposed neck; nimble fingers ever-busy along his thighs, hips and length.

Murdoc panted heavily around his calls and cries, at one point attempting to call out Stuart's name, though between his stuttering words and lack of oxygen, it came out as a hissing sound, never able to articulate the 't'. Not many things could break him down as simply and as basic as 2D's hands on his body, but when the sensation came, he fought with himself. His mind wanted both to run from and to stay against the soft fingers, wanted to kiss the man but finding it more logical to gasp for air. He needed this man, like he needed air. No, air you could forget about until it was gone. 2D was more like a hunger, the basic need for sustenance at least once a day. Without him, only pain and eventual death would occur, but with him, a variety of possibilities were open. Just like the food Murdoc compared 2D to, moments with the singer could be sweet or bitter, happy or sad, hot in lust or maybe just pleasantly warm to cuddle. This was a lot for his brain to process, and he lost the thread of genius thought just as quickly as it came, despite his best efforts to grasp ahold of it, wanting to tell his lover afterward, but knowing it was a lost cause...

2D pulled away from Murdoc's neck, trying to catch his breath with a few shallow gasps. Despite his best efforts to let his lover breathe, Stu couldn't help but pull him into a ravaging kiss. It felt so wonderful to be back to this; where he'd been so many times before yet it never lost its value or pleasure.

Murdoc revoked all dominance for 2D, surrendering himself to the kiss and the feel of 2D's lips. He moaned softly, needing something but unknowing in what it was...

2D's small frame was near-crushed beneath Murdoc's nearly limp one, yet the boy found the unbearable pressure irresistible. His tongue lured the older's into his mouth, where he sucked and nibbled gently on it. He could feel the need radiating from Murdoc, mingling with the ball in the bit of his stomach and producing a moan from the small lad.

"D..." he whispered, finding just enough tension in his muscles to push himself back up on his hands. "Luv yew..."

A softer sort of expression found its way to the singer as he tipped his chin up to place a gentle peck on Murdoc's lips. "Love yew too..." He whispered in return.

He closed his eyes slowly, tipping his head to rest their foreheads against one another. "A'mos' ready, luv?"

"Uh-huh." 2D replied breathily, his hands trailing up Murdoc's sides and resting on the small of his back.

Murdoc kissed at 2D's pale neck, suddenly realizing the lack of possessive bite marks. It really _had_been a while... Murdoc bit and sucked one in its respective place as he lifted and wrapped 2D's legs around him, drawing him closer.

Stu hooked his ankles around Murdoc, thin arms pulling him down closer while his head rolled to the side and exposed more of his neck. He shivered and cooed as he felt Murdoc's rough lips, jagged teeth and curious tongue moving along his vulnerable skin; feeling joy seeping through him as he invited the marks that staked Murdoc's claim to him.

He clipped his teeth threateningly beside 2D's ear, enjoying the accompanying shiver. He was ready. Murdoc knew his _husband's_body now, and could easily enter the thinner man with little to no pain on the singer's behalf, having practically etched a map of his body with a well-known road to that tiny pleasure spot deep inside him. Murdoc nuzzled against 2D's cheek softly, enjoying the friction and hoping to distract the younger man from what was coming.

Thin fingers moved along Murdoc's back, leaving a soft tingling in their wake before burrowing deep into his hair. "Yewr so fockin' pe'fec'." 2D purred against his lover, dark eyes closed as he pressed his face to the warmth of Murdoc's and awaited the bassist's next move.

Murdoc closed his eyes, for the first time in his life feeling blessed to just be living. He thrust inside as quickly as he could, moaning at the heat, knowing he hit his mark when the muscles inside 2D's body quivered and clenched.

The thin singer squirmed delightedly beneath him, an unhindered moan of Murdoc's name slipping past his lips at the sudden wonderful pleasure beating through his veins. It was something he'd felt numerous times before, yet this time seemed to shine above the rest as something special.

Murdoc released a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, tipping his head back to look 2D in the eye, one hand lifting from the mattress to sweep through sweat-darkened blue locks. He held himself in place, letting 2D adjust to the sudden intrusion before grinding against that small spot inside him with punishing force, a deliciously forceful motion laced with equal parts pleasure and pain. "I tol' yew," he hissed through gritted teeth, "yew'd pay fer it." He was referring to the kiss stolen in the hospital parking lot, but was unsure if 2D's hazy and otherwise preoccupied mind would remember the incident.

Pleasure and pain were one and the same for Stu as he tried to say something intelligible through his meek yet delighted whimpers and moans, his brain going white and fuzzy from all of the flooding feelings that washed over it.

Murdoc growled softly, feeling the time for words was over. He probably wouldn't be able to explain himself if he tried. Ducking his head, he transferred his support from his hands to his elbows, getting closer to his lover and began a relentless pace for the two of them to move to. His expression contorted against 2D's throat, transforming into one of pleasure and concentration, losing himself to their combined heat and passion.

2D's hands trembled against Murdoc's scalp, far too lost in the moment to stop them from kneading at his hair and tugging, albeit naturally gently, on the soft strands. He tried to keep up with the pace of things, moving to match Murdoc when he could catch his breath enough to.

Murdoc couldn't help the lush moan that bubbled from his chest. The combination of hair-pulling and the measured beat of their combined forces was nearly as heart-stopping as 2D touching his thighs. He doubled his efforts in gratitude, feeling the end nearing earlier than usual, having built up this pressure all day.

2D's bones felt like jelly as he felt his stomach flaring up with every little bead of sweat that fell from his love's chin. It was all too much and he was losing it fast. He tried to hold on, for Murdoc's sake; toes curling, fingers tightening around Murdoc's hair and back arching in pleasure.

Murdoc noted all those signs, signs that Stuart couldn't hold it back any longer. He felt that spry backbone arch under him and got a sickly sweet reminder of that night on the street, how he'd compared this very moment to the process that failed to revive his lover. Murdoc let loose a single tear of joy and sorrow, finally realizing the weight that'd been lifted from his chest on that night. With that realization came the end, and every emotion he'd ever felt flooded his mind in a whirlwind of color and light that made him feel very old, worn down, and heavy. He pushed himself onto his side, sparing 2D his weight as he huffed heavily, gasping for air.

The climax had been near-simultaneous for them, the panting boy now lying next to limp beside Murdoc. His soulless gaze was lingering on his love's face, which looked far too ragged and thoughtful. He rolled onto his side, slipping his thin arms around Murdoc and pulling him against a boney, fluttering chest. "Ah love yeh, Muds.." 2D murmured, nuzzling against the top of Murdoc's head in exhausted affection.

Murdoc only nodded vigorously, too lost and pleasantly numb to vocalize himself. He panted, tuning on his side to curl up against 2D's ribs, a leg coming to rest around the singer's waist, using his heel to pull them flush against each other. Alone and one again at last...

And that marks the end of Noodle's Sabotage! Great thanks to all who reviewed and all read this; me and Crowsgurl really appreciate you! The sequel, Jamaica Sunsets, is halfway done and will be posted here _very_ shortly and is an equally (if not more so~!) satisfying read. Stick around and you won't be disappointed!


	16. CONTINUATION

I am incredibly sorry to say that I have removed Jamaica Sunsets due to massive amounts of hatred and vile insults that I have received over private messaging. I may or may not reinstate the fanfiction, but should you genuinely want to read Jamaica Sunsets, please send me a message over private messaging and I will gladly link you to where I have posted it.

Thank you for understanding,

F's-R


End file.
